The journey of Acceptance
by Witty-Kate
Summary: Ryan always knew about magic, he just never counted on the people he cared for discovering the truth about him. With streams of demons trying to kill him, the haliwells & those interferring elders, will he make it 2 the final year of high school? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Acceptance! **

**Summary-** Everyone always knew that Ryan was different, but little did they know just how different he really was. He's always had magical powers and demons on his back, but when those creatures start attacking the ones he loves and people begin to discover his unusual abilities, will all hell break loose? Or will people be more accepting than he first thought? And what exactly do Leo and Piper Halliwell have to do with any of it?

**Disclaimer**- I have a black cat meowing none stop at me and are currently doing A levels, High school musical is millions of pounds, I think its pretty obvious that I don't in fact own it or charmed for that matter!

**Trailer- **I actually made one on you tube… the link is on my profile if your interested.

**(A/n)** I have spelling problems, and although I proof read, I don't always notice mistakes, I have someone who checks my story, but her checking is quite irregular so im sorry for any mistakes.

**Prologue **

Running down an empty ally way, a woman in her thirties screamed as the men chasing her threw fireballs in her direction, almost knocking her and the small child she carried to the ground. It wasn't that she had never seen men like them before, evil beings, known to many witches as demons; it was just every time she vanquished one, two more appeared in its place, all wanting the same thing… her baby!

Turning a corner she dived behind a bin, her hand covering the whimpering child's mouth, begging him to be quiet. As soon as the demons past, the woman darted off in the opposite direction and kept running until she reached her desired destination, a small orphanage on the corner of sanfansico.

Making sure the blue blanket was wrapped tightly round the two year old baby and that he had his favourite teddy bear tucked in-between his arms, she placed him on the step, before ringing the door bell and charging back off down the street.

It wasn't that she didn't love him anymore; it was just too dangerous for her to look after him. Not only were demons targeting the little boy but his father was refusing to let her bind his powers, which meant even more of the creatures were turning up, wanting to kill him. As well as that, the underworld had started targeting his six year old sister and his four month old brother.

Waiting just long enough for someone to answer the door and pick up the crying infant, the witch pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket and began reciting a spell.

_"I call upon my magic tonight _

_To help prevent my child's fright _

_So with this spell I cast _

_I bind his powers to the past _

_Until he relives this day _

_Don't let his powers become astray" _

Pulling out a lighter, the brunette burnt the paper and smiled sadly as she carried on down the road, mumbling something only just hearable under her breath.

"Goodbye Wyatt!"

**Fourteen years later…. **

Sighing in annoyance, rather dramatically too, Ryan Mathew Evens grabbed hold of one of the golf bags and dragged it across the green after his family, who were already out of sight. Why was it, half the population, his twin sister included, seemed to forget he even existed?

They had all jumped into Sharpay's pink golf cart and drove off down to the next hole, leaving him behind, even the two caddies; Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth got a lift.

After a few minutes of walking up hill, the sixteen year old came to a sudden stop and glanced around the empty golf course. His father, being the owner of the lava springs country club, had booked it private for the afternoon, meaning there was absolutely no reason why he couldn't use his special… gifts… to catch up with his parents.

Double checking that no one was around, the blonde closed his eyes, tightened his grip on the golf bag and concentrated on the area he knew his family would now be. Feeling the oh so familiar tingling sensation he relaxed his body and allowed the blue orbs to fully take hold of him, then in a swirl of blue and white lights he was gone.

Re appearing behind a tree at hole eighteen, he smiled as he saw Troy, Chad and Sharpay standing around the pink cart as his parents argued on whose turn it was.

Deciding to stay put for a bit, Ryan sat down in the shade and just stared at the surrounding area. He very rarely used his power to transport himself from one place to another, which he had appropriately named orbing when he was younger. He considered using that particular power way to risky; after all it did make him turn blue!

He couldn't actually remember the first time he orbed, or even when he had first discovered he had powers, it was like they had always been apart of him, even when he was younger. Some how he had managed for the past sixteen years to keep his abilities a secret, no one knew about them and as far as he was concerned no one ever would.

He was different, he knew that, and so did every body else, they just didn't realise how different, different actually was.

You see, he was a witch, and a very powerful one at that, so powerful that since the age of four, he had people, who called themselves demons trying to kill him, in order to get hold of his powers. He had soon learnt how to vanquish them, but that wasn't something he particularly enjoyed doing, after all it was taking a life.

Seeing the air shift, the teenager knew what was about to happen and knowing his family and 'staff' were close by, shot his hands out instantly, blowing the lower level demons up before they managed to fully materialize.

That was two of his other powers, sensing and, to call it its proper name, molecular combustion. They were both incredibly useful when dealing with the creatures he nicknamed the devils at the age of six.

The first power, allowed him not only to sense demons, but also who ever he liked and find out their exact location. The second basically blew someone, or something of his choice up…unless he was angry, then it tended to act on its own.

"Where the hell is Ryan?" He heard his none magical sister screech. "He has my pink balls!"

Groaning, he reluctantly got to his feet and headed in the direction of the noise, pausing for a split second to contemplate leaving the bag and orbing back to his bedroom, unfortunately, another shriek from Sharpay changed his mind. It was more than his life was worth to leave when she was in one of her moods.


	2. Butties

**Chapter 1- Peanut butter sandwiches **

One hour and forty five minutes later, the game of golf was finally over. After heading back over to the helicopter, Vance Evens stood and chatted with Troy for a minute about the University of Albuquerque, before saying his goodbyes and informing the pilot to take him back to the government buildings. All to use to his dad just flying out of his life, Ryan didn't even bother to see him off, instead he headed to the pool, planning on taking a quick swim to cool down.

Now, golf, in no way could be described as a physically challenging sport, Sharpay took part in it after all, but it was one of the hottest summers New Mexico had ever encountered, so the teenager was basically melting from the intense sun light.

Walking down the steps to the swimming pool, the teenager was rather surprised to see a certain brunette sitting with her feet dangling in the water, especially since everybody else, employees included, were currently in the lounge watching the basketball championships.

"Hey!" he called out cheerfully, trying to hide the confusion as he took a seat next to the girl his sister hated and dipped his hands and feet in the water.

"Oh, hi Ryan!" Gabriella replied, with a small smile, brushing her recently cut hair away from her face. "Where's Sharpay? You two don't have any rehearsals today?"

"No… She's working out something new…"

His tone was surprisingly harsh, but maybe that was just due to the fact he was sick of everyone assuming he didn't do anything else but dance and sing with his sister.

"Oh right, you know its weird seeing you without her…"

"Yeah… well we're not joined at the hip! Despite what other people might think!" Ryan continued, his eyes gazing into the water as he created ripples with his fingers. Gabriella didn't respond, instead she turned away and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes with neither of them saying anything, Ryan opened his mouth in an attempt to start a conversation something that he found rather difficult. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that other than the odd word during the musical, the two of them hadn't actually talked much.

"So, are you waiting for someone then?"

"Yeah, Troy, we're supposed to meet for lunch!"

"Oh…Right…" Ryan mumbled looking away from the Einsteinet, whilst adjusting his golfing hat so it was slightly tilted again, wondering whether he should mention the fact he had just seen Troy Bolton going to dinner in the restaurant with his sister.

"Haven't seen him around have you?"

The teenager bit his lip as he contemplated how he should respond, something which had become a habit over the years. Growing up with Sharpay, you learnt very early on to be careful of what you said to her, as the older twin's reactions were very unpredictable, especially after the event….

Finally he decided that he had to tell her the truth if he didn't then she'd end up thinking she was stood up, which she technically was anyway, but he couldn't leave her to find that out the hard way.

"Actually, I have, he just went to have spaghetti ala fish with Sharpay!"

Gabriella nodded and whispered something that Ryan didn't quite catch as she turned her head to look at the main building. This was the fourth time he had bailed on her for Sharpay since they had started working at the lava springs country club. If she had known when Fulton phoned and offered her the job, that the place was owned by the Evan's family, she would never have agreed to be the life guard, she couldn't think of anything worse than a summer with Sharpay!

Noticing the tears which were threatening to fall, Ryan quickly jumped to his feet and held his hand out for her to take, a grin plastered on his face.

"Come one, seeing your current lunch plans are on hold, why don't you eat with me?"

Gabi just looked up at him in confusion, she had never spent any time with Ryan outside of the musical rehearsals last winter and wasn't quite sure what to make of his offer.

"I don't know…"

"What? Don't you trust me?" He replied with a wink, causing the dark haired girl to blush.

"I…" She stuttered her original, incredibly shy personality coming back. Laughing, Ryan reached out and grabbed her arm swinging the sixteen year old to her feet.

"Come on, although I have to say, I tend to avoid the food here when ever possible, so we wont be having something as luxurious as Troy and Shar, but how does peanut butter sandwiches and chocolate cake sound?"

"Delicious, but I'm pretty sure they don't serve simple foods like that here!"

Grinning Ryan gently pushed Gabriella forwards and led her in the opposite direction to the lunch room. Ignoring the confusion written all over her face, the witch refused to say another word before they reached a black BMW convertible.

Taking the keys, which had an adorable duck key ring attached to it out of his pocket, he unlocked the car, and opened the passenger door smiling as Gabriella remained rooted to the spot.

"Now you didn't think I drove shar's car did you?" he asked, knowing that was only half of the reason for the girl's mystified look. Shaking her head, Gabi stepped forward and got into the vehicle. By the time she put her seat belt on, Ryan had already started up the car and was pulling out the drive way.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked as Ryan turned left and entered an almost deserted road that Gabriella was almost certain she had never noticed before.

"You'll see!" he replied simply, taking yet another turning that was almost hidden by trees. It took about five minutes, before the Einsteinet saw anything other than greenery and that something was the chimney of one very big house, in fact it was probably bigger than any building she had seen before.

Slowly coming to a stop, Ryan didn't even bother to remove his keys from the ignition before he jumped out of the car and headed for the front door, closely followed by one speechless teenager.

"So you coming in or what?" Ryan eventually asked when he turned around and noticed the girl frozen at the bottom of the stairway.

"You…You live here?" She asked in bewilderment, not caring how stupid she sounded.

"Yeah, my dad likes to show off… probably where Sharpay gets it from… so you coming in or do you want to eat out here?"

Gabriella instantly blushed, as he realised just what she must have looked like and hurried up the stairs, her cheeks got even redder when she realised Ryan was serious about eating on the porch.

Turning the door knob, Ryan pushed the glass door open and strolled in to the house, throwing his coat on the banisters as he walked passed.

If Gabriella didn't already think Ryan was rich, she defiantly did now as her eyes came into contact with some of the objects in the house. It was decorated like something out of a film, or even what she imagined Brad Pitt's house to look like. It had crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a rich red carpet and some of the most amazing paintings she had ever seen, even the plants looked expensive.

Following Ryan into the living room, Gabriella once again froze at the sight which greeted her. The windows were taller than she was, the leather sofas were lined in silk pillows and the coffee table had these beautiful elephants engraved all around it. The back wall was covered in photographs, but in a sophisticated, yet casual kind of way. The 45inch plasma screen TV hung in the corner made the room look even bigger if that was at all possible, and all the wooden surfaces, sparkled like something out of a fairy tale.

"Master Evans? What are you doing here? Your mother told us not to expect anyone for most of the summer!" A woman, who Gabriella could only assume was one of many house keepers called out, as she emerged from a doorway on the left hand side of the room. She looked to be around forty five years old, had sleek black hair tied into a bun, and was wearing one of those stereotyped cleaners outfits.

"Yes well mother can only speck for her self, and what have I told you about calling me that, honestly, every single time I come home I have to tell you!" Ryan replied with a cocky little grin that Gabriella had never seen before, it wasn't like one of those 'im so much better than you and you know it', grins, it was more like a cheeky one, used between friends.

The maid just rolled her eyes as she headed towards a plant and began watering it.

"Sorry_ Ryan_, now do you want me to make you and your guest some food?"

"Nah, your way to busy cleaning all of this dust from our spotless house _Annie,_ I'll make something." With that the Evans child, disappeared though the same door that Ann had appeared from, leaving a very uncomfortable Gabriella standing in the middle of the room, unsure if he was being serious or not.

"Oh you'll get used to him eventually love!" Ann said with a smile on her face, having noticed the look Gabriella currently processed. "He's a very dramatic teenager! Sarcastic too I might add, but he's great once you get to know him, and defiantly one of the easiest people I have ever worked for… between you and me, I would prefer one hundred Ryan's instead of one Sharpay!"

With a small smile, the five foot four woman left the room, humming a tune under her breath. A few minutes later Ryan came back into the room, carrying a plate of sandwiches and a chocolate cake, which looked like it had six or seven different layers to it.

"That looks lovely!" The girl instantly said, licking her lips as she examined the cake, unable to describe just how much it made her mouth water.

"Well I'll let you be the ginny pig, I made it last night… first time I've ever baked anything, so it should be interesting!"

"You've never made a cake before?" She responded in shock as she retracted her hand as it seemed to move towards the chocolate without her permission.

"No, my culinary skills start and end with pasta! But I got this sudden erge to cook last night, it was surprisingly easy!" he replied as they both reached out and began to dig into the sandwiches.

"Does your mum cook?"

"Nope, no one in my family does! That's why it was so strange for me to make it!"

"Hey maybe your adopted!" Gabriella suggested as she grabbed hold of another piece of food, unaware until this point of how hungry she actually was. Ryan just laughed at that, and muttered a 'maybe I am' as he licked the peanut butter off his fingers.

As they continued with their meal, the witch couldn't help but let his mind drift to what the Einsteinet had said; it would have certainly made a lot of sense if he was adopted. He used to dream about this dark haired woman, running down an ally way, with a baby in her arms, and even imagined that the child was him! Like all the other times however he shook those thoughts from his head, he was just being stupid, it was just a dream for starters, plus he and Sharpay were twins! The theory didn't have any logic to it what so ever.

Discarding the thought almost immediately, he reached out for another bit of food, but this time, his hand came into contact with Gabriella's fingers, as soon as it did, this almost electric spark shot though his body, and unlike with normal teenagers, this sudden energy racing though him wasn't down to hormones.

His eyes instantly snapped shut as images flashed though his mind, images of the future. It ended almost as quickly as it had happened, and as Gabriella got to her feet, saying something which sounded like she was asking if he was okay, his eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. Jumping to his own feet, without a word he dived on top of Gabriella and shoved her to the ground. As soon as they slid across the room, an ear piecing smash was heard, as the chandelier above their heads, came crashing to the floor, landing where Gabriella had been standing, moments ago.

Pushing him self off the frightened teen, Ryan's head twisted to the window, an angry glare on his face as his eyes came into contact with a strange man standing in the widow. The man smirked, gave a small wave, before shimmering out of the room.

"Oh, my god! Ryan you just saved my life!" The girl cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck shaking from head to toe.

Instead of responding, he just returned the hug, his eyes still on the spot the demon was previously stood, not only did he have yet another demon on his back, but now, the creatures were attacking other people too, something they had never done before. To Ryan that sent out a clear message… they were getting restless.


	3. Singing

**Chapter 2- Go the distance **

After successfully convincing Ann that the chandelier had broken free on its own and that he had noticed the crack along the ceiling moments before it fell, Ryan took Gabriella back to work, but not before asking at least six times if she was sure she was okay.

He had however insisted that he walk her back to the swimming pool, just to be on the safe side, something which she reluctantly agreed upon, on the condition that he left as soon as they got there and accepted she really was okay.

Even after he dropped her off, Ryan hung around in the shadows for a good ten minutes, checking everybody who walked past, paranoid that the demon was going to come back. Once he was certain that the pool was way to full for a demon to attack, he reluctantly walked away, heading for the lake, deciding that he really needed to clear his head.

Over the years Ryan had spent a lot of time just sitting on the river bank at lava springs, staring into the water, he'd always felt connected to it somehow, almost like it was calling him trying to explain just where his powers came from.

Sitting down in the same spot he did every year, the witch grabbed a few stones and began throwing them into the crystallized water, his eyes locked on the ripples he had made, his mind focused on the events which had only just taken place.

Gabriella had been in tears of over an hour, okay so technically the demon didn't attack her, and she certainly hadn't seen it, but that didn't change the fact I very heavy lantern nearly smashed her head open.

He'd always been able to handle demons, keep them separate from the rest of his life, but the demon that had targeted Gabriella had really shook him up, it was just one more thing in a line of many which proved to him that slowly his two worlds were becoming one, and he couldn't do a damm thing about it.

Seeing a piece of glass laying on the muddy ground, Ryan's hand slowly reached towards it, trembling as it got closer and closer, just as it was about to pick it up, Ryan snapped it shut and slammed his fist into the ground beside him. He had promised Kelsi three years ago that he would never do anything like that again, and that was one promise he intended to keep! No matter how little control he thought he had over his life, he wasn't going to start THAT again!

Closing his eyes in an attempt to block the terrifying thoughts out of his head, Ryan gripped his hand tighter and pressed it against the grass, trying to suppress the erge to grab the glass and run it against his skin. His body had been though enough with all the demonic attacks, he just could put it though that again, for he knew if he started up he would never be able to stop.

Slowly opening his eye lids, he jumped in shock as he saw the crack which was hurriedly travelling along the bank, a crack which began where his fist currently resided.

Jolting to his feet, Ryan spun around and took off in a run, not wanting to face the damage he had accidentally caused one of the most tranquil spots at the country club.

After about twenty minutes of full out running, he finally came to a stop and wiped the sweat from his forehead… battling with demons actually made you surprisingly fit, but running under the suns heat wasn't the best idea for any athlete, and he defiantly wasn't even one of them.

Deciding he really needed a drink, the witch made his way into the kitchens, ignoring everyone's confused stares completely as he grabbed a bottle of freezing cold water from the fridge. After downing it in one, he placed the bottle on the work top and headed back out of the room, but just before he reached the exit, a soft musical sound caught his ear and he found he just couldn't stop himself from cheeking it out.

Opening one of the side doors, Ryan smiled as he saw one of his only friends sitting on a bench, running her fingers up and down white and black piano keys.

"That sounds great!" he called out, causing poor Kelsi to nearly have a heart attack.

"Thanks, not that im going to get a chance to play it, seeing im stuck playing for lady's lunches." She said after recovering from her initial shock, smiling as Ryan walked over and sat beside her. Ryan returned the grin before reaching out and grabbing the musical sheet, reading the lyrics which went along with it.

"A solo?" he asked in confusion, knowing all to well his friend's obsession with creating duets.

"Yeah, it's umm for you actually!"

"For me?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows as he looked towards the brunette, who shared his love for hats.

"Yeah you see… you know how Sharpay and Troy went to lunch earlier?" she began, waiting for a confirmation from Ryan before continuing. "Well she came to see me about the song I wrote for Troy and Gabriella, threatened to have me sacked if I didn't transpose it into 'her key'"

Ryan nodded and signalled for her to carry on, trying to keep the guilt he felt over telling Sharpay about 'you are the music in me' from appearing on his face.

"She kind of said that she and Troy would be singing it in the talent show, and then she added, to tell you to sell your tiki warrior outfit online because she wasn't going to sing humuhumu with you!" Kelsi once again paused and tilted her head so she could see her friend's face who at that moment looked absolutely crushed.

Ryan just swallowed hard, trying, and failing to not let Kelsi see how much that hurt him.

"That's why I decided to write this! So you can still be apart of the show!"

"What!" he almost shouted in shock, as he realised just what she was insinuating. "I… I can't sing a solo; I mean have you heard me sing!"

"Yeah actually I have! Which is why I wrote this its prefect for you! Come on give it a try!"

Ryan instantly shook his head and attempted to get to his feet, regretting going in there in the first place. Kelsi however grabbed his sleeve refusing to let him just walk away.

"Come on Ry! No one's around! What harm could it do?"

Sighing as he saw the pleading look in her eyes, he reluctantly sat back down on the stool and stared at the music sheet as Kelsi slowly began running her hands over the keys, creating a soft soothing sound.

Closing his eyes, the young witch took a deep breath before opening them again and reading the words which lay in front of him.

_I have often dreamed  
of a far-off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
would be waiting for me _

Slowly breathing out, he placed the sheet of paper on the piano and continued to sing, his voice remaining smooth and in prefect time with the music.

_Where the crowds will cheer  
when they see my face  
And the voice keep saying  
this is where I meant to be _

Glancing towards Kelsi, Ryan smiled as he saw her watching him, encouraging him with her eyes to keep going.

_I'll be there someday,  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
if I can be strong _

Suddenly feeling a lot more confident than when he started, Ryan glanced at the music briefly before turning his head round to face Kelsi once again.

_I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance,  
I'll be right where I belong _

Just as he was about to start the second verse, a loud bang echoed though out the room, causing the two teenagers' heads to jolt upwards and stop what they were doing. Instantly Kelsi screamed as she saw two gigantic balls of fire heading towards them.

Without thinking Ryan shot his arm out and redirected the ball into the wall behind them. The demon the attack belonged too snarled as he created another ball of magic. Kelsi, who had paid little attention to what Ryan had done, fainted at the sight of the fire appearing out of no where, from a creature's hand that looked like a Halloween monster.

Before she could hit her head on the piano, Ryan quickly caught her and gently lowered her to the ground, before twisting his hand and locking the only door in and out of the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Ryan growled as he dived out of the way to avoid getting hit by the blast. He instantly cringed, and prayed that no one heard the glass shattering behind him, however he didn't have time to dwell on it, as at that moment four other demons shimmered in.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" The witch yelled as the four new comers conjured their own attacks, menacing looks plastered on their face.

"Your death!" One of them spat as one by one they released their attacks and threw them towards the sixteen year old.

Holding his hands up, Ryan used his telekinesis ability to deflect the attacks away from both him, and the unconscious pianist.

"Well we both know that's not going to happen! Whys it so important to you anyway??? I'm a kid" I'm no threat to you!"

"That's where you're mistaken…. Lord Wyatt!" the original demon, who had attacked Ryan and Gabriella earlier, replied.

"Lord? Wyatt? I think you have me mistaken for somebody else!"

"Your mother may have told the world you died! She may have thought she could hide you! But she was wrong!" He continued as he conjured a knife and threw it towards Ryan who instantly blew it to pieces as he glared at the demon, trying to work out what the hell he was on about. "But we will kill you!"

Realising a little too late that he had forgotten the other demons were there, Ryan didn't have the time to avoid the five energy balls as they flew towards him from all directions.

As they came into contact with his body, Ryan let out an ear piecing scream as each and every one of them burnt at his flesh. Falling to the ground, Ryan griped his side, shaking as he saw blood pouring out of it… suddenly very relieved that the room was half sound proof when the door was closed.

Seeing the shadow of the leader, he ignored the feeling which told him not to look up and stared into the blackened eyes of the demon sent to kill him.

"Good bye Wyatt!" He said simply as he revealed a long blade hidden in his coat. Not having the energy to move, Ryan just sat and stared at the knife as it came closer and closer, wondering what it would be like to die. Absolutely petrified, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blow, but it never came. He only heard the sounds of demons screaming as they blown across the room.

Slowly opening his eyes, he was shocked to see a sort of blue bubble around him, acting like a shield. He remembered he used to have it as a kid, but as he grew up he became unable to summon it when he really needed it.

As the demons charged towards him, hell bent on killing him, he allowed a small smile to emerge as, the second they touched the shield, they all burst into flames.

As soon as they all disintegrated, the shield faded away, allowing the smiling, yet injured teenager to turn to see if Kelsi was okay. Flinching as he did, he suddenly remembered his injuries and collapsed back against the wall, breathing rapidly.

_"Let the object of objection _

_Become but a dream _

_As I cause the seen to be unseen_" he mumbled slowly realising he had to clean the room up. As soon as the last line left his lips, a white light spread though the room, turning it back to normal, to the point it even looked cleaner than it did before.

As Kelsi slowly began to stir, he inhaled deeply and grabbed a jacket he kept in the back rooms, determined she wouldn't see the blood, although the spell had gotten rid of the traces on his shirt, the fact remained it could still seep though again. At least with the jacket, no one would be able to see the injuries… unless they saw him without a shirt on that is…..


	4. Baseball

**Chapter 3- Baseball games and human pains**

Crawling over to the unconscious teenager, Ryan gently shook her awake, trying desperately not to scream as she rolled over and knocked her head against his ribs.

"Ryan?" she mumbled questioningly as she opened her eyes and blinked, trying to remove the fog which was affecting her sight. "What happened?"

The injured witch forced him self to ignore the pain as he extended his arm to help her sit up, his hand resting on her back in order to support her fragile frame.

"Some stupid drunk with a Halloween costume was playing with a lighter, the idiot nearly burnt his arm off." Ryan replied whilst shaking his head, figuring showing his disapproval would make the story seem more plausible. "Anyway are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard on the piano!" He continued whilst forcing him self to his feet, some how managing to keep his expression neutral, despite the erge he had to yelp.

He really hated lying to her, she was the only person who really bothered to properly talk to him, but he knew he couldn't tell her the truth, she wouldn't accept it, accept him! No one ever would! He preferred to lie to everyone than to have them hate him and more than likely join the demons in trying to end his life.

"Yeah I'm fine!" She replied as she took Ryan's hand and got to her feet, rubbing her temples as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"You sure? Maybe you should go home and rest!"

"No, honestly I'm fine! But are you? You're looking paler than usual!" Kelsi replied as she studied her friends face, concern written all over her own as she noticed his skin was almost grey and from the look in his eyes, he seemed to be in some sort of pain.

"I am? Hmmm, I think I just need some air! I'll catch you later Kel!"

Before the pianist got the chance to say another word on the subject, Ryan noticeably hobbled over to the door and yanked it open, knowing if he didn't leave soon, the girl would figure out that something was wrong, if she hadn't already.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking past the main building, Ryan grabbed hold of his side and grimaced in pain, briefly wondering how he could explain his injuries to a hospital.

Quickly realising their was no possible explanation, other than he fell into a non existing fire, burnt his side and then got beaten up by a load of drunks, he instantly scrabbled the idea of getting some medical attention and decided to head back to the lake.

Walking though the gardens, he froze at the sight of his sister and tried to turn around and sprint in the opposite direction before he was spotted. Unfortunately, with all the bruises, he wasn't quick enough and the blonde girl easily noticed him.

"Ryan! Did Kelsi give you my message?" she shouted out, as she headed in his direction with her little groupies in tow, clipping her designer flip flops together as she did.

"Yeah!" He mumbled avoiding her attempts of making eye contact completely, still very much annoyed with the fact she had dumped him like that, it had confirmed everything everybody had always said, she was just using him until someone better came along.

"Oh goodie! That means I don't have to! Can you believe Troy has agreed to sing with me! I don't think this summer can get much more fabulous… now if only he'd dump that stupid geek, we could be together!" Sharpay continued her voice squeaky as she drifted off into her own little world."Sharpay and Troy, Troy and Sharpay it has a ring to it doesn't it!"

"No it doesn't for god sake get real Troy will never go out with you!" Ryan snapped, not in the mood for her little delusions about Troy Alexander Bolton, which was all that ever came out of her mouth.

As she opened her mouth to protest, Ryan just stormed past her, ignoring her screams completely, mainly because his side was still throbbing so he just didn't have the patients for her or her fascinations.

He just about managed to get around the corner of the gym, when another voice called out his name, only this time he didn't mind being stopped.

"Hey Ryan!" The voice called out, as a golf cart came to a stop beside him. The witch instantly turned around and gave a small smile as he saw a much more cheerful Gabriella and her best friend Taylor, grinning at him.

"You coming to the baseball game?"

"I'm not staff, I wasn't invited!" He replied quickly as he tried to unnoticeably put pressure on his side, which he felt was still bleeding.

"Everyone's invited!" Gabriella replied simply as Taylor drove forward slightly as Ryan began to walk away. "Come on get in!"

When Ryan made no attempt to move, fear over another demon attacking her keeping him rooted to the spot, Gabi began waving him over and repeated her previous statement. Seeing no way of getting out of it, Ryan reluctantly dragged his feet over to the cart and sat in the back, thanking his lucky stars that they couldn't see his face as his bruised back jolted against the seat as Taylor pulled off.

Gabriella's eyes however didn't leave Ryan as her friend began to drive, wondering why the hell he flinched as she started the cart off once again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching the cart pull away, two demons stood in the shadows, their long claws tapping against the building as they noticed the injury the sixteen year old had obtained.

"Defiantly Wyatt?" The slightly taller and younger looking creature questioned as his companion took a step forward.

"Oh yes! The skills he showed earlier proved that, only the twice blessed child has such abilities!" His partner replied as he scratched his scared face, with his claws.

"But demons have been after him for years! How have they not realised that Ryan is Wyatt?"

"His mother told the world he was dead my friend, no one suspected a thing and as far as anybody was concerned she wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"But she obviously did, seeing he was standing right there a minute ago!"

"Yes but it didn't take long for people, even the elders to suspect something was amiss, and lucky for us, he is currently unaware of the depths of his powers, meaning now is the prefect time to strike, before the lady of the lake calls him!"

The two demons nodded to each other, before shimmering out, today was going to be interesting indeed, the witch's strength was truly going to be tested, meaning they could watch from a distance and discover just what his weakness' really were.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the cart pulled up inside the baseball field, Ryan hopped out of the vehicle along with the two girls with a small smile, one which instantly disappeared as he was greeted by an afro wielding wildcat superstar and his team mates, who were looking far from impressed.

"What? Did Fulton send you out here to spy on us?" The leader, now that Troy had ditched them for some collage kids, called out.

"No actually my sister did, she thinks you guys are going to upstage her show!"

He didn't know why he said that, but the part of him which usually told him to shut up didn't seem to be working today.

"Well she doesn't have to worry! We were going to do the show, but Troy bailed on us, so whatever!" A dark skinned boy, who Ryan recognised as the one who had a major thing for Sharpay, replied as he appeared beside Chad.

"What do you mean whatever? It's our summer remember? We can still do the show!" Gabriella replied instantly, shaking her head as she glared at Zeke.

"And make a fool of ourselves? I don't think so!" Chad replied bluntly as he blew a bubble with his chewing gun, looking rather cocky.

"But if we have a real director putting it together it could be great!" Gabriella continued looking directly at Ryan.

The witch looked up at her at that, praying she wasn't talking about him, as much as he loved dancing and performing, the talent show was a week away and he didn't have the energy to teach anyone anything, especially the wild cats.

"I've seen what you can do Ryan! So why not do it for us?" she continued as she put a hand on his shoulder. Luckily for him, he didn't get the chance to reply as Chad's voice spoke up once again.

"If you want to play ball, then grab a mitt! But **I** don't dance!"

Once again, before he could stop himself, Ryan's mouth opened and he replied, in fact if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that someone was having a lot of fun at his expense, pulling his stings like a puppet.

"You don't think Dancing takes some game?"

"You got game?" Chad asked, surprise evident in his voice as he raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

"A little!" He replied with a shrug, okay so a little was a bit of an understatements, he was actually pretty good at baseball, his little league team had won the championships five years in a row… until he quit with his dislocated shoulder anyway. Saying baseball was the reason he nearly broke his arm, was the only thing Ryan could think of saying at the time… something which he really regretted now.

Seeing the referee throw the baseball bat in the air, Ryan found himself grabbing hold of the bat a second after Chad. Glaring with an amused smile, Chad put his other hand above Ryan's and smirked.

Ignoring the voice which told him to just walk away and that he was way to hurt to survive a game of baseball, Ryan's other hand left his side and hit the handle of the bat.

A series of ooing then erupted from everybody who was watching, as it became apparent that Ryan had not only challenged Chad to a game, but also had chosen to be a pitcher.

Someone who Ryan had never seen before quickly handed him a ball and glove as the rest of the teams ran off to get into position.

Walking over to the pitches spot, Ryan sighed as he turned around and prepared to throw the ball to Chad, knowing this was going to be one of the longest and most pain filled games he had ever played.

As the ball left his hand, Ryan squeezed his eyes shut as he bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming as his whole body was almost paralyzed by the twinges currently going though him …oh yes it was defiantly going to be a long couple of hours.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later and the game was finally over and although Ryan's team ( not surprisingly due to his condition) lost, Chad asking what he would have them do in the talent show, showed Ryan that he had finally gained some respect.

As the wildcats jumped up and down in celebration of their victory, the witch unnoticeably slipped away limping towards the changing rooms. When he was finally inside, he collapsed onto a bench and banged his head against the wall. Why had he thought playing in his current predicament was a good idea? Now not only did his whole body feel like it had been chucked off a 50 foot cliff and landed on spikes, but after skidding along the sand to try and beat Chad to the base, his side was actually hurting ten times worse than before.

Holding his hand out, he instantly conjured four very strong painkillers and threw them in his mouth, not caring what the recommended dose actually was. After a few minutes of just sitting there, breathing heavily, Ryan reached towards his black shirt and peeled the material away from his skin. He instantly winced in an unbelievable amount of pain as the shirt rubbed against his skin, dreading what the wound would now look like.

His eyes instantly snapped shut as they landed on the energy ball burn, which was oozing green gunk as well as blood. The edges were all crispy and black, where as, the actual wound from what he could tell was a mixture of a deep purple and white. Finally doing the one thing he had prevented himself from doing throughout the whole baseball game, Ryan screamed as his whole body began to shake. He soon wished he hadn't opened his mouth though as he was unable to hear the sound of the changing room doors being opened, or the presence of another individual… that was until their voice yelled out.

"OH MY GOD! Ryan!"

Looking up, he saw none other than Chad Danforth walking towards him, his eyes locked on the wound Ryan had sustained, looking very much like he was going to throw up.

"How the hell did that happen?"

As quick as his weak body would allow, he dropped his shirt and shrugged at the dark teenager as, who instantly walked forward and sat down next to him, concern written all over his face.

"WELL?"

"Umm… I did it before the game, tripped over…. ended up pouring hot chip fat all over me!"

Chad instantly reached over and pulled his shirt back up, shuddering as he took a proper look at the gash.

"Dude you need to get that seen to!"

"No!" he quickly yelled, a little too quickly for Chad's liking, who raised his eyebrow, surely if what he was said was true, there was no reason not to get medical attention. "It's just a little swore that's all!"

"A LITTLE!" he repeated, shaking his head in disbelief. As if to prove a point, he reached over and gently touched the wound. As he did Ryan once again screamed, as he tried to choke back the tears that instantly threatened to fall. The basketball player jumped in shock at the obvious pain the boy was in, he had barely touched his skin.

Seeing a single tear roll down the boy's check as he squeezed his eyes shut, Chad stood up and walked into the toilets. Two minutes later he returned with a first aid kit tucked under his arm and a wet cotton towel in his hand.

"Take your shirt off!" he demanded as he set the stuff down on the bench beside the teenager.

Ryan instantly stiffened as he heard Chad's request, explaining his side was one thing, but the rest of his body? He'd end up looking like his parents were raging alcoholics with anger problems.

"No!"

"Oh come on! My dad's a doctor, if you won't go to hospital at least let me see to it!" the first- aider replied as he took a seat next to the witch.

"NO!"

"Fine then, I guess I should go and get your parents… and Fulton…" He didn't even have to finish his sentence before Ryan began undoing his buttons, and carefully lowered his shit so it slid down his arms, being extra careful not to wince as it rubbed against his badly beaten back.

As soon as it was off, he pressed his back firmly against the cold wall, determined, that, no matter how much it hurt, he was not going to let Chad see any more injuries than necessary.

As he anticipated, the dark boy gasped, and stared questioningly at his stomach and shoulder, which were both severely bruised, but instead of commenting, he got hold of the cloth and placed it on the blonde's side.

"Sorry!" he said instantly as Ryan jerked backwards, further into the wall as the warm towel touched the burn. "But I have got to get this cleaned!"

Grabbing some antiseptic burn treatment spray, Chad paused before he actually sprayed it, as he noticed how white Ryan's knuckles were going as he gripped the bench. He couldn't quite tell however if it was due to the pain he was expecting to happen or the pain he was already in.

"Tell you what… squeeze my hand! Because im pretty sure that poor bench can't take any more!" Chad joked, but held his hand out for Ryan to take anyway. The blonde teenager glanced at him and shook his head, tightening his grip on the wood. Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Ryan's wrist, pulling it with ease of the bench before taking his hand.

"Oh come on! I very much doubt you'd actually be able to hurt my hand! And if you do, I will stop spraying the stuff! Sounds fair to me!" He continued with a cheesy grin on his face, one that only he would be able to pull off. Ryan just rolled his eyes but stopped trying to remove his hand from Chad's nonetheless.

Grinning in victory the afro man started spraying the cream on his wound but instantly stopped as Ryan began shaking, despite the fact he was barley squeezing Chad's hand, but the witch's other one, the one still on the bench was going grey.

Deciding that it was obviously really hurting him, the basketball star, discarded the can and carefully placed a large bandage over the burn.

"Look, can I ask you something?" Chad eventually asked after he was finished seeing to the wound. If it was at all possible Ryan's face went even whiter at the thought of having him ask about the other injuries.

Taking his silence as a yes, Chad continued, looking the teenager directly in the eye, figuring it was the best way to get a straight answer.

"Why the hell did you play baseball? I mean you were obviously in a lot of pain… especially judging by your expression before… so why did you do it?"

Ryan visibly relaxed as that left his new friend's mouth, relived that he had decided not to ask about the bruising.

"Because im sick of people thinking I'm Sharpay's gay poodle and that all I do is dance. I do actually play some sports, I love baseball and even…" He paused as his voice trailed off, deciding he shouldn't reveal that particular hobby, especially to Chad. "Never mind, it doesn't matter, I just thought it was a chance to have fun for a change, and see what it was like to have people not completely hate me!"

"People don't hate you!" Chad replied, actually stunned by the sixteen year olds confession, Ryan always seemed to be such a happy person, always smiling, to hear him talk like this was just weird.

"Yeah, whatever!"

Wincing once again as he stood up, Ryan grabbed his shirt and put it back on, keeping his back to the wall as he did, however, he never saw Chad take his wildcat jacket off, that was until he felt something heavy appear over his shoulders. Glancing at the red and white coat in confusion, he was about to ask what Chad was up too, when the boy opened his mouth.

"I think you earned a wildcat title today!" He replied simply as he grabbed Ryan's hat and placed his own back on top of his head. "Now come on, we are missing out on all the food!"

Generally smiling, Ryan followed his new friend out of the changing rooms and down the rocky path, heading towards the _barbeque_ area.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they mucked about and laughed on the way down to the party, they were completely unaware of another presence, standing on one of the cliff sides, watching them, a small smile on her face.

Staring at her son lovingly, Mrs Evans sat down on one of the many rocks and sighed, pleased with the fact her baby boy was finally joining in with his classmates. Her smile only widened as she heard him laughing at some joke, one of her staff members had said.

Hearing the same laugh she did all those years ago, she found her mind wondering back to the day she first met her son.

**_Flash back _**

Gripping hold of her husband's hand, Hannah Evans gently knocked at the big green doors and waited patiently for someone to answer it.

Today was the day they were finally, after much discussion, going to try and adopt a little baby and finally fill the gap which had been left by Alex's death thirteen months ago.

Watching the doors open, Hannah tightened her grip on her husband's hand and they both walked into the rather small building at the edge of San Francisco.

"Mr and Mrs Evan's I presume?" A small woman in her late thirties asked, holding her hand out to shake their hands. She was a rather scary looking woman, very tall, with rounded glasses and sleek black hair tied into a little bun on the back of her head, her face was almost hidden by her nose.

The two nodded and shook the social worker's hand, glancing at each other as they took in the building. It was almost falling apart, and had an eerie wet feel to it, it was freezing inside despite it being the middle of April, and the windows barley let any light though.

"So…" The woman said, not even bothering to introduce herself, as she led the duo towards her office. "You two are interested in adopting a baby, is that correct?"

Vance nodded as he sat down on one of the chairs, seeing the woman wasn't going to offer either of them a seat.

"Well from the file, you've passed all necessary tests with flying colours, so there shouldn't be any problems… would you prefer a girl or boy?" she continued, getting out her notes and spreading them across the desk.

"Well we were thinking a girl… a sister for our daughter." Hannah replied, as she studied the office, it wasn't the most welcoming of places that was for sure. It was as dull as dull could get, with very little colour, other than the books on a shelf behind her, and a small plant on her desk.

"And she is how old?"

"Two and a half!"

"Okay, well everything seems to be in order… the youngest child here, is currently six months old, she goes by the name of Ella, I'm sure you'll love her!" The social worker, who the Evan's assumed was called, Victoria, based on her name tag, continued, before getting to her feet and indicating towards the door." If you like to follow me, I'll take you too her!"

The two parents got to their feet and were about to head towards the door, when a flock of blonde hair caught their attention.

Sitting to their right was a small boy, not much younger than Sharpay, he had a teddy bear gripped in his hands and was staring at them in wonder with his electric blue eyes.

"Well hello there! And who are you?" Vance asked bending down so he was only slightly taller than the boy, in an attempt to appear less threatening.

"Oh that's Mathew, he was left on our doorstep about two months ago, he's been in a number of foster homes, but they keep brining him back, screaming about his blue eyes or something." Victoria answered barley looking at him, he had a habit of appearing out of no where, and she was past trying to figure out how he did it.

"WY!" the little boy replied as he folded his arms and glared at his social worker, his teddy still firmly held against his chest.

"That's all he keeps saying, hasn't said anything else since he got here! We're not even sure his name's Mathew, he had a piece of paper clipped to him, but he tore it up, we could only read the name Mathew." She continued, tapping her foot on the solid wooded flooring, indicating for them to hurry up and follow her.

"Well you're a little cutie aren't you Mathew!" Hannah said, crouching down next to the toddler, ignoring the social worker's impatient tapping completely.

"WY!" he repeated, stomping his foot on the ground. Despite this, Hannah still thought he was adorable, and the blue all in one suite with ducks all over it, just made her think he was even cuter.

"Ry?" Vance repeated, trying to listen to what the child was actually saying. The blonde boy instantly nodded and pointed to himself before saying the same word again.

Raising his eyebrows, he glanced up at Hannah and then over to the woman who was now texting on her phone.

"You sure he isn't trying to tell you his name's Ryan?" The male continued, but all he got in return was a wave from the social worker, who then turned around and wondered off.

Sighing Vance shrugged his shoulders at his wife before turning his attention back to the toddler.

"So your name is Ry?" he asked, to which he received a nod. "Is that your teddy bear?"

The blonde, who couldn't tell the difference between the sounds of some letters nodded and tightened his grip, if that was at all possible, on his bear, unsure of what to make of the people in front of him.

"Well I think he's really cute! I had a teddy bear once… but I didn't take good care of him and he lost all of his fur!"

Wyatt looked up at that, his eyes resting on Vance and then Hannah and then back to Vance. Then ever so slowly, he opened his mouth and allowed himself to smile, before giving the sweetest laugh either of them had ever heard.

And it was at that moment that Hannah knew, she knew exactly who she wanted to be apart of her family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Smiling at the memory, Hannah watched her son until he disappeared from site. Once she was sure he was gone, she turned around and headed back to the golf cart, deciding to head down to the spar and spend some time with her daughter.

Although Sharpay was technically seven months older than Ryan, they passed as twins easily, and she was determined it would stay that way for a very long time, her ducky was never going to know that his birth mother abandoned him, not as long as she had a say in it.


	5. Demons

**Chapter 5- Hospital **

The next morning Ryan woke up feeling even worse than he had the previous night. In fact as soon as he moved he screamed, as every muscle in his body tightened. Thanking the heavens for the fact that the maid had the day off, he clutched hold of his side and forced him self out of bed.

Grabbing a pair of simple tracksuit bottoms from the back of his chair, Ryan carefully put them on, a task which actually took about three minutes to complete. Deciding that putting a shirt on his back was just too difficult, he headed straight to the door, which was on the other side of his rather large, yet strangely messy bedroom.

In fact if any one actually went up to his room, they would be extremely surprised at just how messy it actually was, it was a typical teenagers room, clothes everywhere, school stuff chucked in a tiny corner and bits of half eaten food that Ann had been forbidden to clean up spread across the desk.

As he reached for the door knob, he winced as his whole arm became stiff and refused to be lifted any higher than his waist. Dropping it back to his side, the teenager gave a huge frustrated sigh, before closing his eyes and summoning his crystal blue orbs.

As he disappeared, he suddenly felt the horrible feeling of uncertainty, the same one he had felt about three months ago, when he had gotten sick and attempted to orb. He had actually ended up in Russia in just his pants and a t-shirt, which wouldn't have been so bad, if it hadn't have been in the middle of a blizzard.

Feeling a cold breeze before the lights fully disappeared; he instantly knew he hadn't materialized in his kitchen like he had hoped. Instead his body fell to a solid concrete ground and rolled down about four of five steps, causing his head to bang against the tarmac.

Groaning he slowly sat up and looked around, relieved to say the least when he realised he had just orbed outside the front door, and not half way across the country.

Rubbing the back of his swore head, the witch froze as a horrible stinging sensation shot though his body and his hand became very wet. Removing it from his skull he slowly brought his hand round so he could see exactly what he had felt. His heart instantly skipped a beat as he saw the horrible red liquid all over his fingers.

"Great, I must be the most unluckiest kid in history!" He mumbled under his breath, but made no attempt to stand up as a wave of dizziness hit him full force. When it finally subsided, the blonde just about managed to hear someone else's breathing and that someone was standing directly behind him.

Spinning round in panic, he came face to face once again with Chad Danforth, whose mouth looked very much like it was attached to broken hinges. Pure dread instantly filled every aspect of his body as he locked eyes with the teenager, terrified at the thought of what he could have just seen.

"Did you just jump out of a window?!" The basket ball star asked, choosing his words very carefully as he stared at Ryan in horror. Ryan automatically sighed with relief, that statement obviously meant that he hadn't seen his magical ability, but then he suddenly realised, it might have been better if he actually had, considering now he probably thought he was suicidal.

"Umm… kinda… maybe… umm I think I fell!" he stuttered resting his hand back over his head wound, cursing him self on how daft he sounded.

"**You think** you fell?" Chad repeated, putting emphasis on the word think. Ryan attempted to shrug his shoulders, but the cut on his head prevented him form doing so, so he remained completely still his eyes shut as another wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Ryan… I'm going to ask you something okay? And I want a straight answer!" The dark boy continued reaching out and pulling the sixteen year old to his feet. "Did you or did you not, just try and kill yourself??"

If he could of laughed he would have as Chad's words settled in his brain, he supposed from his point of view, it defiantly looked like that, and with the bruises on his back, which he was fairly certain the teenager had seen, he definitely looked like he had been self harming in some way.

"No, some demons beat the crap out of me and when I woke up this morning, I stumbled back… unfortunately the windows were open!" He replied simply deciding the half truth was better than nothing at all. Chad just looked at him suspiciously as he heard the word demon, but chose not to comment on it. Instead he turned Ryan around and examined the large cut which was pouring with blood.

"What the hell did you do to make them beat on you?"

"That is a very good question… one I **really** wish I knew the answer too!" Ryan replied as he started swaying to the side slightly, for once not covering anything up, he really didn't know why the creatures wanted him dead.

Not being at all cautious, the afro man grabbed Ryan's wrist and dragged him to Kelsi's car, which she had leant him so he could go and take the witch to lava springs, apparently he was missing rehearsals.

"I'm not taking no for an answer this time dude, you ARE going to the hospital!"

With very little energy left, Ryan just followed his friend towards a blue ford fiesta and sat in the passenger's seat, the only thing he was concentrating on was trying to get the fog out of his eyes.

Getting into the driver's seat, Chad paused and glanced towards the blonde, wondering if there really were such things as demons, or if he was just using a metaphor, giving his current condition he very much doubted it was the latter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ryan?" Chad said slowly, after they had been driving for around ten minutes, with neither of them speaking a single word, all he got in reply though was a mumbled 'hmmm'

"You're pretty close to Sharpay right?" He asked, deciding that if he didn't start a conversation soon, then Ryan was going to fall asleep. The first thing his dad had ever taught him was, people who hit their heads should never be allowed to sleep; otherwise they may never wake up again.

"Yeah…" The witch replied, confusion written all over his face as he turned to face the driver, wondering where he was going with that statement.

"What's her deal with Troy? She's like obsessed with him! I mean I love Taylor to bits, but I wouldn't do half the things that girl does, and we're actually dating!"

"Sharpay is complicated…" Ryan said, thinking hard before he answered, unsure about what he should say regarding his sister.

"So?"

"So she's just used to getting everything she wants when she wants it, she was raised like that!"

"Yeah but, you guys have the same parents, and your not… spoilt rotten!"

"But I don't have bi-polar!" Ryan pointed out, but instantly covered his mouth with both hands as he looked at Chad with wide eyes, he really didn't mean to say that.

"WHAT?" Chad yelled, glancing at Ryan before indicating left and pulling down onto a main road.

"I… shit! Chad you can not tell anyone I just said that!!! She'd kill me!" He cried in panic as he bit one of his fingers, that was the one thing his family always agreed upon, no one else needed to know about Sharpay's disorder.

"Sharpay has bipolar?" he repeated, ignoring Ryan's sentence completely. Thinking about it, from what he knew about the condition, it made prefect sense. People with bipolar had extreme mood swings, which Sharpay obviously suffered from, one minutes they could be as hyperactive as a child in a sweet shop, the next more depressed and angry than the whole of Britain currently was with Tony Blair.

"Yeah…she spent two months at a psychiatric ward, when we were seven, after trying to kill her self. The first time anyone in our house knew anything about her being depressed was when I found her drowning in a pool of blood one night." Ryan answered, his head bowed as he realised he might as well explain what had happened, since he couldn't take back what he had let slip.

"Oh… God!" Chad replied shaking his head, never in a million years had he expected that answer. After those words left his mouth, neither of them said anything else, it was only when Chad glanced at Ryan when they stopped at some traffic lights, did he realise the blonde had fallen sleep.

"RYAN, WAKE UP!" he screamed elbowing him in the arm, the only part of him which wasn't actually bruised. Ryan's eyes instantly darted open as he jolted forward, desperately looking around to see what had just happened, eventually and his eyes settled on Chad.

"Stay awake!"

Glaring at the boy, Ryan rested his head against the back of the chair, not caring if he got blood on it and just gazed out of the window, wishing he could just be left alone with his thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Six days**

**SIX DAYS **, that's how long the hospital insisted on Ryan staying in for, and apart from Gabriella, Chad and of course Kelsi, no one really came to see him, and by no one he meant any of his family, he never even got a phone call from them.

According to Chad he had left a message on Sharpay's cell phone, telling her to inform her parents of Ryan's predicament, but judging by the text he got from his mother just a few hours ago she never bothered to deliver the message.

'Where are you?' it had said and when Ryan had replied saying he was at home, he got another one back asking where he had been all week because he had missed the talent show. Being the type of guy he was, he decided against informing his mother of his whereabouts, or his injuries for that matter figuring that it was pointless worrying her when he was obviously now fine.

Luckily the hospital, unlike a certain dark skinned basketball player, believed his story about being attacked although they were sceptical about the falling out of the window part, especially after reading his records.

Chad's suspicions about what really happened were spiked when his father informed him that Ryan had sustained over the years, a deescalated shoulder, a broken leg, four badly sprained ankles, two pervious head injuries, a broken nose and arm, numerous broken ribs and multiple severe bruising.

Ryan tried to shrug it off with the old clumsy excuse, but he could see it in their eyes, even the nurses had their own little ideas about how those injuries had occurred.

He had seen that look so many times over the years, and knew what it meant the moment it appeared; in fact he remembered quite clearly the first time it had happened, or at least the events which unfolded because of it.

He was only nine at the time and his mother had taken him to hospital for the third time in two years, this time with badly bruised ribs, along with other cuts which low level energy balls had unfortunately created. It was also the first time he had met Chad Danforth, since they had only recently moved to the area.

**_Flashback _**

Nine year old Ryan Evan's lay in his private hospital room drumming his fingers against the bed posts, he had only been in a day and the boredom had already taken over. He had briefly considered conjuring some of his favourite toys to play with, but decided against it, after all how would he explain how they got from his house to the hospital, especially since his family weren't allowed to see him.

That was the one thing he couldn't understand, why his mum and dad weren't allowed any where near his room and why he wasn't allowed to talk to them. All he wanted was to cuddle up to his mother and he had told the doctors that, but they had completely ignored his wishes and said he could see him after 'their inquires' were over, what ever that meant.

"HELLO!" a voice yelled out causing Ryan to nearly jump out of his skin. Turning around to face the door, he saw a small boy about his age grinning up at him, he had the bushiest hair Ryan had ever seen and was wearing a basketball outfit with 'East high knights' plastered across his shirt.

"Hi?"Ryan replied rather shyly as the boy checked to see if anyone was looking before entering the room and jumping onto the bed.

"I'm Chad! My daddy works here, but I got bored so came to see if anyone would play with me!" The boy said instantly as he grabbed the TV remote and turned the channel so he could watch the basketball game.

The young witch reluctantly held his hand out to shake the other boy's but let his arm drop back down to his side as a ripple of pain shot though him at the sudden movement. Chad, who was watching the boy in aware, jumped back down off the bed and grabbed hold of Ryan's medical chart, curiosity plastered across his face.

"I'm Ryan… I don't think you're supposed to look at that though!" he said slowly as he realised what the other boy had hold of.

"Sooo, it's not like I can understand it!" He replied smiling, which Ryan had to admit looked rather funny considering he didn't have any front teeth.

"I guess…"

"So you wanna play a game? You look as bored as I am!"

"Yeah okay… but I have to stay in bed!" Ryan replied, as the memory of all his current injuries entered his mind, he didn't think that, even if he wanted to, he could actually stand up let alone walk.

Chad thought about this for a moment before grinning and pulling a soft ball out of his pocket.

"We can play catch then."

The witch nodded and the two soon began a simple game of throwing the ball back and forth. They went on like that for a good quarter of an hour, before the door to the hospital room jolted open causing Ryan to drop the ball in fright and turn to see who was there.

The newcomer's eyes instantly fell on Chad who gazed down at his shoes looking rather guilty; he knew he wasn't allowed to go into the actual ward, let alone a patient's room. Before the woman could actually say anything, the dark skinned child grabbed his ball and dashed though the door, muttering a small barley audible 'get well soon' under his breath as he disappeared from view. Surprisingly enough that was the last time Chad Danforth had said anything nice to the blond because as soon as school began, they became worst enemies.

The woman, who was dressed in a completely black suite just shook her head, before closing the door and heading towards Ryan, a look of sympathy written all over her face.

"Hello there, little bubby!" She said as she sat down on the edge of his bed, much like Chad had done moments ago. "My name's Victoria, I come from social services, I just need to talk about a few things with you if that's okay?"

Ryan just studied the woman in confusion, he knew full well what a social worker did, their job was to split families up! His best friend Alyssa had a social worker come round once and she had ended up in care, but he couldn't for the life of him work out why this woman wanted to talk to him, at least he couldn't until he saw her looking at his injuries.

"No it's not okay actually!" He replied, putting on the best snotty voice that he could, one that he had heard his father use many times. Victoria was obviously taken back by this, from what she heard he was a very quiet withdrawn child; never did she expect him to respond with such venom.

"Please? I just need to find out a few things, and when I do, your mummy can come see you!"

"But I don't want to talk to you whether I can see my mummy or not!"

"Well can I ask how you got your injuries?" She responded, ignoring his attitude completely, reminding herself that just because he acted like a spoilt brat, didn't mean he didn't need any help, it just meant he was trying to cover things up.

"You can ask, but I won't answer because it's none of your business!" Ryan yelled, his voice full of confidence he never knew he actually had, then again people had always told him that he was a good actor.

"Please? It's really important… did your mummy or daddy do it?"

"NO! I fell down the stairs stupid! I had my roller blades on and was trying to get down the stairs in them, so I fell down! That is it, end of story! Jeez don't the government have better things to do than suspect accidents are something more! Or do they just need to bother kids in order to look like their doing something other than sitting on their butts drinking bear?"

Victoria just raised her eyebrows, but refrained from commenting; she had already been warned about yelling at the children and couldn't afford another mark against her name.

"And the other times you've ended up here?" She asked after they sat in silence for a minute as she tried to get her anger under control.

"Well duh!!! How am I supposed to remember! Ask the doctors, im sure they have notes! And Sharpay calls me stupid; she's obviously never met you!" He replied a cocky grin spread across his face as he reached out to press a button on the side of his bed, the one that called a nurse into his room.

Scowling at the child, the woman took the hint and got to her feet, muttering under her breath that she really needed to find a new profession.

**_End of flash back _**

Unfortunately that wasn't the last of the matter and that woman had come to talk to him four times before they let him go home, and had made numerous house visits after as well. He surprisingly actually loved it when she did come by, he had had a lot of fun at her expensive over the years, including making her chair legs snap, replacing her coffee with mouth wash, putting a dead rat in her purse, and even making her think she was seeing a ghost… well you couldn't really expect him to hang around Sharpay and not pick some of her scheming methods up, they were after all twins.

Shaking the memories out of his head, Ryan turned his attention back to the movie he was currently watching with Gabriella, trying his hardest not to show he wasn't paying attention.

Thankfully no demons had attacked him while he was bed ridden, but during that time, he had a lot of opportunities to just think about everything that had happened recently. Meaning he had decided that he was better off without any friends, demons had already attacked Gabriella and Kelsi and he just didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt because of him.

Unfortunately, three teenagers going by the names of Gabriella, Chad and Kelsi were not taking the hint that he didn't want to talk to them, which was why he was currently watching a film with the recently unemployed life guard.

"Do you think Wendy will be alright?" The brunette cried as she closed her eyes and gripped hold of Ryan's arm.

Instead of reassuring her, the witch had to try and hold back his laughter at the girl's reaction to Wendy being forced to walk the plank as Peter attempted to save her by fighting captain hook, in other words, they were watching Peter Pan.

After Gabi had told him that she had never actually seen the film before, Ryan had insisted on her watching it, something he defiantly wasn't regretting as he watched the girl's responses to everything that was going on.

As Gabriella opened and closed her eyes, unsure of whether to watch or not, Ryan couldn't hold his amusement in any longer and he burst out laughing, not even stopping as he caught site of the death glare he was getting.

"I'm sure she'll be fine!" He eventually responded after his hysterical episode subsided.

Just as Peter was about to grab Wendy, a blue ball appeared out of no where and smashed into the television, causing both teenagers to jump to their feet in shock as the screen started smoking. Turning around, Gabriella screamed as she saw three red eyed demons shimmer into the room.

Unlike Kelsi, she didn't faint; instead she dived behind Ryan as the creatures walked towards them, backing them into a corner.

"Well Wyatt you live I see…" One of the demons growled as he formed an energy ball in his right hand.

"But not for long!" The second one added as the third conjured a fire ball and threw it towards the duo.

The brunette instantly screamed blue murder as she saw what was happening, as her whole body completely froze. Shaking his head Ryan shoved his friend to the ground before shooting his hands forward and telekinetically sending the two attacks in the opposite direction.

The witch instantly tried to push Gabriella out of the room, but she refused to move as she remained sitting on the floor, staring at the creatures as they all conjured a second attack.

Swearing under his breath, he knew he had only one option if he wanted them both to live to see tomorrow, he had to reveal who he really was.

As the demon powers got closer to them, Ryan shot his hand out once again, this time summoning his blue shield in front of both himself and the terrified teenager. As the attacks dissolved into the shield, Ryan lowered it before raising his hands, much like he and Sharpay did during their vocal exercises, and attempted to blow one of the demons up. The smallest creature, instantly shot backwards as the blast hit him and his arm dropped limply to his side, barley still attached to the rest of his body.

The two other creatures, which could only be described as scaly half pigs with personal higine issues, growled as they watched their companion fall to the ground. Looking at each other, they both conjured another attack and aimed both balls at the blond, who had to dive to the ground to avoid getting hit.

As he sprang back to his feet, he saw the demon he had managed to injure advancing on a terrified Gabriella, a knife held tightly in his grey hand.

"NO!" he screamed and grabbed the closet thing to him, which happened to be the telephone, and threw it at the demons head.

Spinning around, the creature spat in pure rage and lunged himself towards Ryan, who instantly shot his hands up in a sort of reflex action. That small movement however, released Ryan's least favourite power, and electrocuted his attacker. The blue lighting didn't stop until the creature was reduced to nothing but black ash.

The two other demons immediately charged forward, fire balls gripped in their hands as they glared daggers at the boy who had just killed their brother.

Gabriella, who by this point had gotten to her feet, had her eyes locked in horror at the scene in front of her. She looked absolutely petrified as she stared at her new friend, who was unable to tell if she was more afraid of the demons, or him.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Ryan knew he had to get the demons out of the manor as quickly as possible, so as they released, what he hoped was their final attack he held his hands out as if he was going to grab the balls of energy and concentrated all his magic into his hands.

Every aspect of them instantly began to glow, and as the attacks became near inches away from them, he released the power he had built up, but instead of destroying the balls, the attack just went directly into them.

Smiling, Ryan then used his telekinesis ability and redirected the demons power, straight back into them.

As soon as they collided into the creatures' chests, they both screamed as the balls burnt into them, before exploding into tiny pieces on the floor. The impact of the explosion instantly threw Ryan into the sofa as all the photos on the wall blew to pieces and smashed onto the floor.

As the smoke died down, Ryan turned to look at the brunette, who was literally shaking.

"Gabi…" he started as he got up and took a step towards her, but she just shook her head in pure disgust as she backed away from the witch. "Wait…"

The girl continued shaking her head before spinning on her heels and charging out of the house, leaving a devastated Ryan standing in his destroyed living room, looking absolutely crushed.


	6. Violet

**Chapter 7-Violet **

It took Gabriella about half an hour before she finally stopped running and virtually collapsed on the side of the road from shear exhaustion. Looking up and down the deserted area she sighed and rested her head in her palms, the images of what she just saw floating though her mind.

Ryan had used magic, he had powers! He had blown what she could only describe as a monster up by flicking his wrists. He had thrown the creatures across the room with out even touching them and actually shot real electricity out of his hands!!!

It was just completely insane, a part of her was even telling her that she had imagined the whole thing, after all magic, witches and demons were all fairy tales weren't they? They didn't actually exist, they were make believe, stories for children, not something that was apart of real people.

The memory of the demon charging towards her with a knife instantly flew into her mind, causing the girl to start shaking all over again, she had nearly been killed! The creatures had actually tried to kill her… and Ryan too for that matter; only he didn't seem the least bit surprised by their appearance, just angry.

As more flashes of the creatures went thought her mind, she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block them out. She just couldn't believe what had just taken place, or the reality of it all, if what she had seen did in fact happen, then her newest friend, the singing, dancing, baseball playing teenager was a power wielding witch.

Reaching into her back pocket, Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and scrolled though her contacts, wondering who she could call to take her home. She and Troy had officially broken up three days ago, so he was completely out of the question, her mum was at work for another two hours, Taylor didn't own a car and Kelsi' was at the garage.

Glancing at one of the first names on the list, she briefly considered calling Chad to ask for a lift, remembering his dad had leant him his car, but scrapped that idea when she remembered how strange he had been acting for the past week. He was really jumpy and actually appeared to be thinking, which scared the life out of his girlfriend and team mates considering he very rarely did that.

Sighing, she closed the contacts book and after having an inward argument with her self over whether she should call someone or not, typed in the number she had memorized since she moved to New Mexico.

Clicking the call button, Gabriella shook her head, and tried to convince herself that she was the only other person she could possibly call, and that her mother would never find out. Ever since the unfortunate incident three years ago, her mother had forbidden her from calling her cousin, or even talking to her, convinced she would lead Gabriella down the wrong path. It wasn't that she was a complete delinquent; Violet just had a very short fuse and a love for alcohol and revenge.

After what seemed like an eternity, the phone finally stopped ringing and a familiar voice answered, saying hello though a fit of giggles.

"Hi violet, its Gabi!" She said instantly trying to stop her voice from shaking as she spoke.

"Oh hey girl, what's up?"The hyperactive nineteen year old replied before shouting at some guy to shut up and leave the apples alone.

"Well I kind of had a sort of argument…. With a friend… and I need a ride home… any chance you can come pick me up?" She replied her voice full of uncertainty as she heard more banging in the background, something which told her, her cousin's attitude and behaviour hadn't changed since she had last seen her.

"Why not just phone your boyfriend, Trevor wasn't it?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to respond but no noise came out as a fresh batch of tears threatened to fall. She hadn't had to actually say the words since she and Troy had broken up after five months together and found her mouth just wouldn't let her say it, fear that if she actually did, it would make the situation real.

"Gabriella?" Violet said questioningly, when her cousin failed to respond, her voice losing its energy. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Umm yeah, it's just that me and TROY, we… were not together anymore!"

"Oh no what happened?"

"It's a long story; can you please just come and get me?" Gabriella begged fighting back the tears as the memories of Troy entered her mind, she just couldn't believe it was really over between them, she had always thought they would be one of those couples that stayed together forever.

"Yeah, sure, where are you?"

"Umm somewhere near lava springs."

"Okay, well make your way towards the club and I'll be with you as son as I can!" Violet replied before hanging up the phone, not even bothering to say her goodbyes.

As the phone cut of, Gabriella sighed and shook her head, praying she had done the right thing in calling her cousin. Getting to her feet, she dragged her body down the uneven road; the exhaustion from running preventing her from going any faster than a snail.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun began to set, Gabriella finally stopped just meters away from the lava springs golden gates, as she saw a purple Peugeot 306 driving towards her. Giving a half hearted smile, she briefly glanced over her shoulder, into the country club, before she ran into the road and waved her arms to get the divers attention.

As the car pulled to a halt, the teenager rushed around to the passenger door and dived into the car, sighing with relief as her cousin pulled off. It was only when Violet turned the car around, did the brunette notice that there was three other people in the vehicle with them, sitting in the backseats drinking alcohol.

"Umm, violet you haven't been drinking have you?" She asked nervously as she slowly began to notice the cans that covered the floor.

"Just the one! So it's not like I'm over the limit or anything!" She responded with a smile, as she checked her make up in the mirror.

As the einsteinet turned to face her cousin, she began to realise just how long it had been since they had last seen each other. Instead of her long brown hair being curled, it was now, barley touching her shoulders, was dead straight and completely blonde. Her sparkling brown eyes were no longer hidden by mascara gung and over used eye shadow. She was also wearing clothes which weren't completely black, instead off her long baggy trousers and black fitted tops, she now wore a short silver skirt and a rather revealing low cut top, which didn't even cover her pieced stomach.

Glancing over her shoulder, she instantly recognised one of the passengers, as Mark, Violet's ex boyfriend, who hadn't changed a bit. He still wore the hooded grey tops and simple trousers, only now his glasses were gone and he had a small scar travelling down his face.

The other two people, she had never seen before, but they looked like they belonged in a prison cell, their face's held a menacing expression, and one no body wanted to mess with. They both had short black hair, although she couldn't quite tell if it was dyed or not and their eyes were almost completely covered by their hoods.

Seeing her looking, one of the guys reached into a bag and pulled out a large bottle of vodka. Smiling he opened it and handed it to her. Gabriella took hold of the liquid instantly not wanting to offend the man and just stared at the bottle, unsure of what she should do.

"Go on!" The guy yelled as he took another gulp of his beer."It'll make you forget all your problems!"

As yet another flash of the creatures which Ryan had killed entered her mind, Gabriella reluctantly took a large gulp of the liquid, ignoring the little voice which told her to stop completely all she wanted to do was forget.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Picking up the last piece of broken picture frame and chucking it in the bin, Ryan headed towards the window and began to sort out the stuff that could be saved, from the items which had to be disposed off.

He knew it would be a lot easier and quicker to just use a spell to clean the mess up, like he had done at lava springs, but considering what had just happened, he felt like he had to keep his mind occupied on something other the look of pure horror on Gabriella's face as she realised what a freak he actually was.

At that moment she had carried the same expression as his aunt when she had discovered her only son had killed someone. It was a look of pure terror, as if he was going to turn on her and as the reality of what had happened sunk in, a look of nothing but hatred.

Letting out a long sigh, which described his feelings of loneliness, depression and regret perfectly, Ryan keeled down on the floor and picked up one last photo, which had fallen under the sofa, and stared at it.

It was a picture of him, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Zeke after the staff baseball game, the glass had only cracked in one place, down the far left side, which separated him from the rest of the group.

"That's about right!" He mumbled into the air, before throwing the whole thing into the bin, not bothering to remove the photograph first." How the hell could everything get so damm complicated! I wish I never had these stupid powers! They ruin everything!"

Getting back to his feet, he grabbed his black jacket from the corner of the room and stormed out, kicking as many broken bits of furniture out of the way as he marched past, in the serious need of some air.

Slamming the front door closed behind him, Ryan stomped down the concrete steps and just stood in the middle of the court yard trying to get all the thoughts of what was going to happen next out of his mind.

Growling in pure frustration he clenched his fists together, trying to get his emotions under control, knowing what would happen if he didn't. One thing he had learnt about magic over the years, apart form how unpredictable it was, was that a persons powers were tied to their emotions and if they lost control of their emotions, then they lost control of their powers, which meant anything could happen.

Glancing at his hands, Ryan groaned as he saw the lightning sparking of them and watched in aware as the ground began to shake. Shooting his hands out in the direction of the sky, figuring it would do the least damage in the air, Ryan opened his palms and allowed his magic to do what it wanted, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to stop it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After about half an hour of driving, Violet finally decided to say something to her cousin other than what she'd been up to over the past few months, considering it had been that long since they had emailed each other.

"So Gabriella, are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked as she glanced towards her cousin, who had just finished the entire bottle of vodka and was currently swaying side to side. It was quite obviously the first time the petite girl had tried alcohol and Violet couldn't help but take pride in the fact she finally got her little cousin to act like a normal teenager.

"You wouldn't believe me!" She replied as she tried to get a can of beer off mark, who was having none of it.

"Oh come on! I have a pretty open mind, not much surprises me!"

"There were lots of monsters, so no you wouldn't!" she slurred, turning back round to face the driver, a can held firmly in her hand.

"Come on! Tell your cousin everything! We're all dying to know, aren't we boys?"

The three teenagers sitting in the back all yelled 'yes', before they began shouting encouraging words at the girl who was three years younger than them.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella diverted her eyes, so they were looking out the window for a brief second, before spinning around so she could see all four of her current drinking friends.

"Well….."


	7. Teenagers

**Chapter 8- Drunken problems **

Lying on his bed, in the room he shared with his older brother, Chad heaved a massive sigh and rolled over onto his back, and just stared at the ceiling. Although it wasn't very late and he had only just got back from a relatively easy day at work, Chad was exhausted. Not only were him and his best friend for twelve years, no longer on specking terms but he couldn't help the thoughts that were swimming in his head, the same thoughts which had been there for over a week.

He just couldn't stop thinking about the day he went up to the Evans house, and the sight which greeted him. He always knew Ryan was different from everybody else he was friends with, but never did he imagine that he was THAT different.

He had originally gone to the boy's house to talk to him about the lava springs talent show, under Kelsi' orders and a part of him couldn't help wish he had arrived just one minute later. If he had of done, then he wouldn't have seen what he had, he wouldn't have witnessed what his mind was still trying to work out.

Reaching over for the basketball he kept under his bed, Chad rolled it around in his hands before throwing it up in the air and catching it. He repeated it several times, zoning out completely in the process, his mind replaying that event over and over for only his eyes to see.

He had no clue why he hadn't mentioned what he had seen to Ryan at the time, whether it was down to pure shock, or concern he did not know, after all, the blond was pretty badly hurt. But no matter how many times he tried to deny it, he couldn't change the fact he saw Ryan Evans appear from nowhere about four inches away from the second story windows in a swirl of blue and white lights, then land on the concrete, those lights still surrounding him.

It also didn't change the fact he had noticed the witches fear, the instant he realised Chad was there and the possibility he had seen him use magic.

Groaning, Chad heaved the ball across the room until it smashed against his pale blue, poster covered walls, only narrowly missing his brother's bookshelves. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and just sat there, staring aimlessly out of the window, onto the crowded streets, trying to sort his thoughts out.

He had no clue what to do with the knowledge he currently processed, he could tell his parents and ask for their advice, but that would probably bring about more problems than it solved.

He couldn't exactly talk to Troy, seeing he was currently still being a jerk enjoying the perks hanging out with a snob like Sharpay brought.

For a moment, he briefly considered calling Ryan to talk about what he had seen, but scrapped the idea almost instantly, for some strange reason, he found he didn't want to admit to the teenager he knew his magical secret. He had obviously worked hard keeping it quiet all these years, and apparently, if what he said was true, and demons really did beat the crap out of him, then he didn't think Ryan could handle anybody else on his back.

That was just another thing the basketball jock couldn't comprehend! Demons, the black evil creatures that kids dressed up in for Halloween were actually very real and by the look of Ryan's injuries, very dangerous.

Hearing his mum shout him for tea, Chad forced himself to his feet and headed to the door, kicking his brother's book case as he walked past in a bid to take his mind of the current events. As he did however, he knocked the already unstable leg from the wood, and a load of books came crashing down on top of im.

"OWWWWW!" he screamed as one of the heavier ones hit him on the head. He quickly caught it before rubbing the patch it had hit. Although his hair was incredibly bushy, it wasn't quite soft enough to protect his skull from the hardback. Pressing down on the top of his head, he winced as he felt the bruise already begin to form.

"Great, just great!" he mumbled as he went to throw the book out of the open bedroom window. But as he went to release it, the title caught his eye. Bringing it closer to him, Chad stared at it in a mixture of confusion and shock before shrugging his shoulders and running out of his room, the book held tightly under his arm.

Dashing down the stairs, Ryan ran full force into the kitchen and grabbed his plate off the counter, before heading to the table which was at the opposite end of the room and sitting himself down next to his mother.

Without so much as a hello, he dumped the book on the table and opened it to the first page, whilst taking a slow mouthful of his pasta. After a few minutes of reading, he looked up and stared into his mother's eyes, who hadn't taken her eyes of him once.

"What?" he asked confused as he looked up at her, turning the page as he did so.

Mrs Danforth instantly shook her head, before getting to her feet and going over to one of the cupboards next to the refrigerator. Grabbing something from one of the draws, she walked back over to her son, and stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

Chad instantly spat it straight back out, before twirling around and glaring at the woman who stood behind him.

"What did you do that for?" He instantly asked as she retrieved the stick.

"Checking, that you're alright!"

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" He replied, confusion once again written all over his face.

"Honey, when you eat at the table AND read a BOOK voluntarily! I have every right to be worried about you!"

Chad just rolled his eyes at that, before turning his attention back to the seven hundred page hardback, that he was already absorbed in it. It wasn't like it was his fault the thing flew into his arms at just the right moment, or that his brother had a copy of 'Everything you need to know about witches and Demons.'

Just why he had that however, was another question entirely.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you serious!! Gabs are you sure you haven't been drinking before I picked you up!" Violet yelled at her cousin when she had finally finished her tale, completely gob smacked. She had heard some tales come from her cousin's mouth before, but a real life story of witches, magic and demons, was something else!

"I'm serous he's, he's got magic, there was lightening, and balls of fire… and colours!! It was all real! I was so scared!" Gabriella yelled out as she wrapped her arms around herself the alcohol now taken over her, almost completely. Under normal circumstances, she would never have even contemplated drinking, it just wasn't something which interested her, especially after her father died of alcohol poisoning, but this was anything but a normal situation, she was completely freaked out, terrified even. Everything she ever believed in was in question, she was even wondering if Santa actually existed!

"Gabs? Honestly now? Was it some sort of horror film that spooked you?" Violet asked as she pulled the car into the side of the road and put the hand break on, so she could really turn and talk to her cousin, unsure of what to believe.

"No it was real!!! It was all real!! These creatures want to kill him!" Gabriella yelled, ignoring the laughter which came from the three guys in the back seats.

"You're insane girl!" One of the lads yelled out as he opened the car door and jumped out into the street. "Tell you what! Let's see if the big bad demons can hear us!"

The other two immediately burst into fits of laughter as they too dived out of the car, shortly followed by a weary Gabriella and a hyperactive and slightly tipsy driver.

"Demon's of the night! Can you hear our call???" Mark shouted out, spinning around in a circle as he took yet another swig of beer. These caused the older teenager's to burst out laughing, but Gabriella just looked around in fright, no longer enjoying the affect the alcohol was having on her. People say you can sober up in a second if the situation allows it and this was one of those situations, as pure fear of the events which could unfold paralyzed the teenager.

"If you can hear us! If you want to kill Ryan Evans, come forth!! For we can tell you how!" The youngest of the three males joined in as he jumped into the middle of the road, laughing and joking with Mark as they spilt their beer all over themselves.

"And you say she's insane!" Violet yelled out as she ran over to the dark headed teenager and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling madly as she grabbed his beer can off him and downed it in one.

"Come on then! Demons! You want Ryan Evan's we can give him to you on a plate!" Mark screamed laughing widely, but his laughter instantly stopped as two dark figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere, there hoods covering their faces.

"Really?" One of them said as he grinned evilly, his mouth being the only part of him that the gang could actually see. Gabriella instantly sank back and pushed herself up against the bonnet of the car, shaking in fear, having been the only one who saw the two creatures shimmer into the street.

"Oh yeah! My cousin over there is friends with him!" Violet spat out as she continued to giggle, pointing towards a terrified Gabriella before continuing to down large amounts of alcohol and twirl around in the street, gaining the three boys undivided attention once again.

"Really?" the demon repeated as he stepped towards the seventeen year old in a threatening manner. "Ah yes, your one of the girls at the country club aren't you?"

Gabriella's eyes instantly widened, as she made an attempt to run away, but the two demons's instantly cornered her, preventing the girl from going anywhere.

"Well in that case, you can either tell us, how to get at the boy! Or we can kill you all off one by one!" The second demon said, as he moved his coat slightly to reveal a set of daggers, sharper than anything Gabriella had ever seen before, before indicating with his other arm, the drunks who were spinning around in the road completely unaware of the danger they were all in.

Letting out a squeak, Gabriella backed herself even further into the car, if that was at all possible.

The demon, instantly reached forward and put his claws up against the girls neck, a look on his face which showed her he was deadly serious and willing to go though with his threat.

"Sharpay!" She choked out as tears flew down her face! "He'd do anything for her!"

The demons nodded and grinned, sharing a look before shimmering out and muttering the word, kidnap under their breaths.

As soon as the duo dematerialized, Gabriella's feet gave way and she dropped to the ground, tears streaming down her face, she just couldn't believe what she had just done!

Looking up at the sky, she allowed the tears to flow freely down her face as she watched blue lightning flash across it for the second time that night, a horrible feeling of guilt slowly flowing though her veins. One thing she was sure about, was no matter how she felt right now, Ryan and even Sharpay, they didn't deserve what she had just done.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a good half an hour, Ryan finally stopped shooting his powers up at the sky and collapsed to the ground, completely drained as the last remaining bit of energy he had left him.

Sighing he put his weight in this arms and leant back, just staring at the sky, wondering what the hell was going to happen next. Shaking the thoughts and pure worry out of his mind, he decided the best thing to do, was take a leaf out of his sister's book and go in to a stage of denial.

Rubbing his templates, he slowly got back to his feet before reluctantly making his way back into the house, determined he wasn't going to leave it for the rest of the summer, at least then he could enjoy what little time he had left in peace.

**(a/n) sorry there wasn't much Ryan in this chapter, but I felt he didn't really fit into this one. I also apologise about the amount of time which ahs passed since my last update! Coursework deadlines have prevented me from doing anything fan fiction related. Thanks to everyone who's reading this. **

**Please review **


	8. Mistakes

**Chapter 9- Big mistakes **

As Ryan glanced in his over head mirror's he sighed as he showed his ID card to the people on the lava springs gates before carrying on though the main entrance. It had been five days since Gabriella had discovered his secret and the teenager had managed to spend that time avoiding everyone but the cleaner as he practically locked himself in his room. They were all so wrapped up in work and stuff that no one actually seemed to notice he wasn't there, at least his parents and Sharpay hadn't.

Unfortunately, his plan to stay hidden for the rest of the summer was ruined when Fulton called around on his way back from work yesterday evening to inform Ryan that his parents required his presence at some dinner party that they were holding for some new clients called the Halliwells.

He had originally planned to avoid it, but five phone calls from Fulton in the space of an hour had scrapped that idea, which was why he was currently pulling into the car park.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Ryan briefly glanced around him, checking to see if anyone he knew had seen him pull up, before putting his sunglasses on, adjusting his blue and white hat so it was slightly tinted and heading towards the golf course, where he knew his father would be.

Sneaking past the kitchen's in the hope that no one would recognize him, considering he was currently wearing a simple blue t shirt and a pair of black pants, something which was defiantly not at all sparkly, or even fashionable for that matter, Ryan headed towards the red hills, praying that Vance would be there and that he wouldn't have to wait around for him to show up.

Just before he crossed the greenery and came out of the sight of the restaurant, he heard foot steps coming from behind him, and not the friendly one person ones either.

"Hey Evans!" A familiar voice called out, causing Ryan to freeze at the sheer harshness in his voice.

Slowly turning around, he saw the four faces of the basketball jocks, just staring at him, looking far from impressed. They were all roughly the same height, each of the reaching just under six foot, which although it was only a couple of inches taller than Ryan, made him feel rather intimidated as he was forced to look up at them. They were each wearing waiters uniforms, which showed Ryan that, not only had Troy got his old job back, but also his friends had forgiven him for completely ditching them.

Swallowing hard he forced himself to wipe the fear of what was going to happen next off his face as he plucked up the courage to walk towards Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"Hey." He replied simply, in his usual chipper voice, studying the people in front of him carefully.

"I'm going to get straight to the point!" Troy said instantly as he took a step towards the witch, shortly followed by Zeke and Jason, only Chad hung back slightly, just looking from Ryan to Troy. "What the hell happened between you and Gabriella?"

"You mean she didn't tell you!" Ryan blurted out, unable to keep the relief from showing on both his face and in his voice, something which he instantly tried to cover up knowing it would probably make the whole situation ten times worse.

"No, but I'll tell you this right now! Whether I work for your parents or not if you have done anything to hurt **my girlfriend**! Then you will regret it" He growled taking yet another threatening step forward as he pointed a finger at the blond, looking like he was about to explode.

"You're back together then?" Ryan mumbled, looking Troy directly in the eyes, ignoring all the threatening body language the boy was giving out as he appeared the picture of confidence.

"Yeah! She phoned me up three days ago, one thing lead to another you know how it is, or not, as the case maybe." Troy continued, causing Zeke and Jason to both burst out laughing as they looked at Ryan, who just folded his arms in annoyance, that joke was really getting old.

"Troy asked you a question Evans!" Zeke eventually spat when it became clear the blond wasn't going to say anything else. "What did you do to Gabi?"

"Nothing!" he repeated simply, looking from Zeke, to Troy, then Chad, who refused to met his eye. It was at the point, as he stared at the angry faces of the jocks, he realised that the brunette, may not have told them the truth, but he had still lost his new found friends.

"Why don't we believe you?" Troy growled, glaring daggers at the male Evan's, his eyes showing how he truly felt. Ryan however couldn't decide whether it was hatred for him being related to Sharpay or the thought of what he could have done to Gabriella which was fuelling his anger.

"Whether you believe me or not isn't really my concern, now if you excuse me… I'm late for meeting my father!"

As Ryan attempted to turn around and walk of, Troy grabbed hold of his arm tightly and spun him around to face him, digging his nails into the witch's wrist in the process.

"You're not going any where until you answer my question!" He growled, as Ryan glanced up at him.

"Troy!" Chad yelled out, after finally finding his voice, deciding enough was enough. "Come on dude just leave it!"

"No, not until I know the truth! If he did anything to my girlfriend I have the right to know!" he continued, shrugging Chad's hand of his shoulder when the teenager tried to get him to just walk away.

Ryan instantly rolled his eyes as he glanced briefly at his wrist that Troy currently had hold of, before looking directly at the boy in front of him, wondering what he could possibly say. It wasn't like he could just come right out with the truth, yet it had to be convincing enough, in order to get Troy to let go of him.

Suddenly a small smile appeared on the blond's face as an idea struck him, an idea which would make the jock run a mile and finally leave him in peace…well at least until school started anyway.

"Fine, you really want to know the truth?" Ryan eventually asked, the satisfied smirk not once leaving his face. Those words instantly made Chad's eyes dart towards him, confusion written all over his face, he knew Ryan would never hurt anybody, but that creepy grin he currently processed had him worried, he was plotting something, that much was obvious.

"Spit it out Evans!"

"Well okay then, but remember, you asked for it! Gabriella won't talk to me because… Because I told her that I had a BOYFREIND!" he said, almost certain he was going to regret his decision in the morning, but he decided to worry about that later, after all half the school thought he was gay anyway.

The witch slowly began to smile though, as he realised that his words obviously had the desired affect, since Troy jumped a foot and dropped his arm almost instantly.

"Wha…What?" Zeke stuttered as his face turned a mixture of pure confusion and disgust. In fact three out of the four boys had the exact same expressions, only Chad looked at him with disbelieving eyes!

He had been to Ryan's house before, seen his bedroom, which was covered in pictures of female Broadway stars. He even caught him checking out one of the nurses during his brief stay at the hospital last week. To him, Ryan was a lot of things, but gay certainly wasn't one of them.

"Yeah, his name's… Wyatt Demon..son! Tall guy, looks a lot like me apparently! Loads, of guys are after him at the moment though, that's why Gabriella freaked out, because some really nasty creatures came looking for him when she was around!"

Ryan couldn't help but inwardly laugh at what he had just said, it was amazing how you could tell the truth, but lie though your teeth at the same time AND still make it sound convincing.

Chad's eyes instantly widened at that, but not for the same reasons as his three friends, who were unsure of what to think. DEMONson, nasty creatures, Guys after him!!! Okay to anyone else, that sounded believable, but to the guy who had just finished reading a certain book…. Well it sounded like a pretty good cover story.

As Ryan opened his mouth to continue, Troy, Zeke and Jason, all shoved past him, with Chad following shortly behind them.

Without bothering to check if they had actually gone, Ryan headed off towards the main building, deciding he really didn't fancy heading to the golf course anymore. He didn't get very far down the pathway though before, he practically charged into someone else, who had their arms crossed, having been standing behind the jocks all along, having heard the whole conversation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We need to talk!" the girl said slowly, taking hold of Ryan's hand and leading him towards a bench. "Why did you just tell them you were gay?" She asked her arms still folded as she stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"I had too!" he replied simply, causing the girl to burst out laughing.

"Why the hell would you have to tell them that? You do realise their going to make your life a living hell now! And for what? You're not even gay!"

"What makes you so sure I'm not?"

"Are you kidding me? Ryan we went out for two years! The only reason we're not together now is because of Sharpay! If that bitch hadn't threatened to hang her self we would still be dating! God, we've been friends for years! Besides, you stare down girl's tops WAY to much to be gay!"

A small chuckle escaped Ryan's mouth at those words as his face turned a very nice shade of red, trust her to notice something like that.

"That is so not true!"

Kelsi just raised her eyebrows at his attempt to defend his actions and burst out laughing as she studied the look he was giving her, confirming her suspicions that he really was lying though his teeth.

"Yeah it is! You couldn't take your eyes of Gabriella when she first arrived!"

"That… That doesn't prove anything…For all you know, I could swing both ways!" Ryan threw back at the brunette, whose laughter only increased, as she poked silly faces at him in an attempt to lighten his mood.

"But you don't, we both know that, otherwise you'd be drooling over Troy like the rest of the population!" Kelsi replied, the laughter vanishing from her tone completely, as her face turned deadly serious. "Ry talk to me! You've never had a problem trusting me before! Please don't start now!"

"I can't Kel!" You'd end up hating me, just like Gabriella!"

"Not a chance! I care about you way to much! Nothing you say could ever make me hate you! Please! Tell me what happened? Why did you lie to those lunk head basketball jerks?"

Turning his head so he was facing the girl he used to love, he looked her straight in the eye, before sighing and shaking his head, he just couldn't do it; he couldn't bring himself to shatter her view of a prefect simple world.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Give me the chance to prove you wrong! I mean it Ryan; just tell me, what's going on?" Kelsi replied, now on the verge of begging him as she grabbed hold of his hands, and gripped them tightly. "I won't repeat it to anyone! Pinkie promise!"

Ryan laughed at this, especially when she stuck her little finger in the air, ready to do the one thing which proved she meant every word, the one thing they hadn't done since they were little kids.

Sighing in defeat, as Kelsi put on her best puppy dog eyes, he shrugged his shoulders, before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, realising that he didn't have much choice, he could never resist that look.

"Okay… fine! But don't say I didn't warn you" He said slowly, as he joined his little finger to Kelsi's. "The reason Gabriella is so freaked out, is because, when she was at my place… Demon's attacked us, and she saw me use, magic… powers if you want to call them that, in order to get rid of them…" Glancing at her confused face he paused and took one last deep breathe before continuing. "I'm a witch Kelsi!"

As soon as he said those words, he instantly regretted them ever leaving his mouth, as a long pregnant pause soon erupted between the pair, as Kelsi just stared at her friend in completely disbelief.

"What?" She eventually replied after a moment's silence, as she started blinking uncontrollably as her face scrunched up in confusion, and much to Ryan's surprise, amusement.

"I'm serious Kelsi!" He continued, guessing she thought that he was joking around and having her on in an attempt to avoid the real issue. "Watch!"

Holding his arm out, he flattened the palm of his hand and concentrated on a mental image of a small red rose. Instantly the flower, sort of emerged from his hand, growing in size as it developed from the white light he had created, until that one small rose, grew into a bunch of bigger ones.

Turning his head, he stared straight into Kelsi's eyes and handed the flowers to her. The brunette's face no longer held a grin, instead it was almost completely blank as she took the flowers and looked from them, over to Ryan, then back to them again, unsure of what to say.

"Now, do you understand why I didn't tell them the truth?" he asked carefully, his eyes never once leaving her's as he waited for some type of reaction, but nothing came, as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Come on Kelsi, say something, anything! Yell at me if you want to, but please say something!" He begged after about five minutes passed of them sitting in complete silence, the only sound you could hear was the rustling of leaves and branches which was coming from behind them, almost like someone was watching them, but neither paid attention to the noise.

Biting the side of her cheek, the pianist looked way, before getting to her feet and heading back in the direction of the restaurant.

As Ryan watched his only real friend, just get up and walk away, he allowed one single heart broken tear to roll down his face before he too stood up and walked off in the opposite direction, not quite believing that he had lost the one person who really mattered to him.

He had barely taken two steps however, before he heard foot steps rushing towards him and someone calling out his name.

Turning around, the teenager's face lit up for a second as he saw Kelsi walking back towards him, she hadn't left after all! His smile however, soon disappeared as her fist collided with his jaw. Not expecting her to punch him, Ryan instantly fell backwards and grabbed hold of the nearest tree branch in an attempt to stop himself from falling.

"Ten years! We have been friends for ten years and you're only just telling me this!" Kelsi yelled as she folded her arms and stared at the witch with what only could be described as '**the **death glare'.

"That's what you're mad about?" Ryan said in astonishment, as he looked back over to his friend, blinking in confusion as he saw her nodding in confirmation. He had expected her to be mad, to hate him, but not because she hadn't told her sooner.

"You've always known that I believe in magic and not once did you mention the fact you had powers! NOT ONCE!" Kelsi continued as she took a step closer to her friend. "Did you really think you couldn't trust me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why didn't you tell me ages ago!" She practically screamed, as she took a deep breath and looked towards the trees, trying to calm herself down. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but what she had just been told was a huge shock, and scientists did say that people reacted in different ways to the same situations.

"Because I was afraid alright? Afraid, that I would loose someone who means the world to me!" Ryan blurted out, shocking both himself and the small teenager standing beside him.

"That could never happen, Ry! You're my best friend! You could never loose me!"

"Really?"

"Really!" She replied simply with nothing but pure sincerity in her voice. With that, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the guy who was so much taller than her. Smiling Ryan returned the gesture and the two of them stood their hugging, with goofy grins on their faces.

"So, what powers do you have then?" She eventually asked as the two broke a part. Ryan just shook his head as he tried to remember him self, there was after all a lot of the things.

"Well…."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How touching!" A hooded figure standing in the shadows watching the duo spat as he turned away, unaware that him and his demonic friend, weren't the only ones watching the teenagers.

"Should we illuminate the girl?" His counterpart, who was also dressed in a hooded robe asked as he lifted his rather heavy, dread locked claws up and made a sweeping motion.

"No, are orders are clear, destroy the twice blessed, no one else, unless they become a problem!"

"I still don't understand why?"

The older of the two, turned to face his work mate and shook his head.

"Forgotten already have we?" When the demon failed to respond, the one answering to the name of Nate sniggered and continued. "Wyatt Halliwell is a threat, if he is allowed to come into procession of THE sword; we will all cease to exist."

"Then why didn't any one illuminate him earlier?"

"Because, some idiots thought they could turn him to our side! They even got a stupid witch to pretend to be one of the charmed ones, future children. The witch informed the Halliwell family that Wyatt would grow up to take over the world, in the hope that they would allow the witch to get close enough to the child to turn him evil, only even as a baby the boy trusted his instincts, refused to let the witch near him!"

"That's why our master wants him dead then because he can not be turned to our side?" The second demon asked as he briefly glanced towards the blond, wondering what it would be like to take on someone with the amount of power that he was radiating.

"That, and because he is too powerful, it is one thing us demons and the elders agree upon, at least a select few of them anyway! Wyatt should never have been allowed to be born! But it doesn't matter now, thanks to the knowledge the pool girl gave us, he'll be dead soon enough!"

The other demon nodded in agreement, then hearing a rustling noise coming from the bushes opposite them, and noticing two brown eyes staring at him and his partner, the demon, placed his hand on Nate's shoulder and shimmered them both of down to the under world.

**(A/n) well here's the 10th chapter, and finally someone else knows about Ryan! But the question is, just who else was watching them? The next chapter, Ryan meets the halliwells! Thanks to all my readers and reviews:)**


	9. Memories

**Chapter 11- Memories **

"Wow, wait! So let me get this straight, you have creatures trying to kill you, because they think, you're someone named Wyatt, but you don't know who that guy is? And all those times you just disappeared, was because those demon things were attacking you?" Kelsi repeated, after Ryan finally stopped trying to explain everything to her. To say the brunette was suffering from information overload was a bit of an understatement, whist she had always believed in magic, what she was being told was just completely out of this world.

"Yeah, that's the basics of it!" The witch replied with a small smirk on his face as he took in the expression Kelsi held.

"So what about you're trip to the hospital a few weeks ago?"

"Demonic injuries, caused by the demon that…. That attacked us before you passed out!" Ryan continued, looking away briefly as he mumbled the last part, telling the girl about magic was one thing, informing her that some creatures tried to kill her was another thing entirely.

"That thing I saw, that you said was a Halloween costume was a DEMON?" she yelled in astonishment, suddenly shivering as she remembered the image of the creature. Ryan nodded slowly, tilting his head slightly so he could really look at how she was taking the news. "So what about when Gabriella nearly got hit by a chandelier?"

"Yeah, demons again unfortunately!"

By now, the pianist was seriously suffering from complete and utter disbelief as she nodded along, finding that easier than trying to force herself to say something. Whilst she knew that having powers wouldn't be all sugar and light, she never expected to hear about demonic parasites, who had attempted to not only kill her but Gabriella as well.

"So does anybody else know?" Kelsi eventually asked, as she leant against one of the green oak trees for support.

"No, just you and gabs!" Ryan answered, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling that they were being watched.

"You know what, why don't we go and get something to eat and talk about something other than the blood and gore of your other life?" Kelsi eventually suggested as the reality of what she was being told started to settle in.

Ryan's cheeky smile instantly vanished and his face changed to a very pale colour as his head shot down to look at his watch in a panic.

"SHIT!" he screamed out and spun around, shocking Kelsi, who instantaneously started scanning the area, looking for anything which could have provoked his reaction. She didn't however see anything which looked out of the ordinary, and as Ryan took off towards the main buildings, yelling something about being late, she didn't have the time to ask, just what was going on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not even bothering to stop to apologise when he ran into someone, Ryan sprinted all the way to the restaurant and only slowed down when he dived thought the double doors and spotted his parents and Sharpay in the corner of the room.

"Sorry… I'm late…" Ryan panted as he took a seat next to his sister, who rolled her eyes, and glanced back down at her meal, before her mind registered her brother's appearance.

"Ryan!" She screamed, catching the attention of not only the people around the table, but the other occupants of the room as well. "What on earth are you wearing?"

Ryan briefly glanced down at his clothes before shrugging, not seeing what the problem was.

"Are those pants even designer??" She continued, looking absolutely horrified as she studied her brother, wrinkling her noise in disgust.

"No, actually, I brought them at the market the other day, they were only ten pounds!" Ryan replied with a smug grin, trying his hardest not to laugh at his sister's horror stuck expression.

"TEN POUNDS!" she screamed, causing the people who weren't already watching the twins, to turn their attention towards them.

"Sharpay, can you use your inside voice please!" Vance said instantly, shaking his head as he noticed his club members' prying eyes watching his daughter and the embarrassed look on his guest's faces. "And Ryan, you know how you're sister feels about clothes, it's not like we can't afford a nice pair of designer jeans, if that's what you would prefer." He continued, determined that his children were not going to show him up in public and ruin his perfect image.

Ryan and Sharpay both smiled apologetically before giving each other a quick hug like they used to do when they were kids to prove to their parents (and their visitors) that they were just mucking around when ever they got into a 'fight'.

Vance smiled in satisfaction and nodded to both of them, as they pulled apart.

"Now, Ryan didn't we say seven o'clock young man?" He eventually said, after the entire club members' eyes drifted back to their own tables, a harsh note in his tone as he folded his arms and glared at his son.

"I know, I just got a little way laid!"

"Yeah with the pianist! Does she kiss as bad as she dresses?" Sharpay said in a low tone, one that only Ryan could hear who immediately sent her a 'death' glare as he snatched one of the carrot sticks from the side of her plate.

"Don't worry about it!" A voice Ryan was almost certain he had heard before suddenly spoke out.

Looking up, Ryan met the eyes of his parents' newest clients, who were holding hands, both of them sharing the same grin as they watched the scene in front of them.

"My son Chris is the same, never on time for anything!" the woman continued, before cutting a small chunk out of her stake and dipping it in barbeque ketchup.

As Ryan smiled gratefully at her, he began taking in the woman's appearance, a nagging feeling in his gut, telling him he had seen her before. She had long, waist length brown hair, tied back in casual pony tail, sparkling brown eyes which seemed warm and welcoming, with a hint of sadness hidden in them. She looked to be in her late forties and just by staring at her hands; he could tell she was a chief.

"I'm Piper Halliwell by the way; it's nice to meet you!" The woman said as she stood up and extended her arm.

Pausing for a moment, Ryan too got to his feet and shook the woman's hand, his eyes never leaving her face, he just couldn't shake the feeling that they had met before. "And that's my husband Leo!"

Turning his attention to the man next to Piper, Ryan smiled and leant over to shake his hand as well, as the man got to his feet. He was about six foot tall, had dirty blonde hair and the same intensely blue eyes as Ryan, something which the boy noticed instantly.

As soon as Leo's eyes made contact with Ryan's, his whole expression and body language shifted and he found that he just couldn't move.

Ryan, feeling rather uncomfortable under his trance like glare, gave a half hearted smile before taking his seat, wondering what the man's problem was.

"Wyatt?" Leo mumbled as he too made to sit back down. That caught Ryan's attention as his uncomfortable expression changed to one of pure confusion and eventually suspicion, only demons called him that.

As the dinner continued and Ryan tucked into his sister's side meal, Leo's eyes never once left the blond's, something which went unnoticed by everyone at the table apart from the witch, who kept shifting in his seat, trying to avoid making eye contact with the stranger.

The one thing he had in circling around his mind, kept coming back to him, every time he glanced in Leo's direction.

'They have to be demons!' he thought, as he tried to concentrate on the story Sharpay was telling everyone about Troy. 'It's the only way to explain their behaviour! And why they look so familiar!'

Twirling the chips in some salad cream with his fingers, Ryan briefly closed his eyes as he tried to access the power he hadn't voluntarily used in years, telepathy. He had always considered it to be one of his roughest and most unpredictable of powers. Sure it was one of the less dangerous ones, but he couldn't control it, and when he had tried to use it on Sharpay, well it didn't exactly have its desired affect.

In fact the sixteen year old was still suffering from the backfire which happened eight years ago.

**_Flashback _**

"Come on Shar tell me!" A hyperactive seven year old cried as he grabbed hold of his twin sister's arm as she attempted to walk away.

"NO!" She replied simply, pulling her arm from his grasp before continuing on her journey to her parent's bedroom.

"Please Shar! I want to know!"

"Tough Luck!" She snapped, her tone harsh as she glared daggers at the boy in front of her though darkened eyes. She was sick of him ruining her plans, every chance he got, he stopped her from getting what she wanted, but not this time, this time she would get her mother's priceless diamond necklace.

Stopping in front of a mirror, Sharpay smiled as she checked herself out. Her hair, which was dead straight, was pulled into a side pony tale, with not even a strand out of place. Her sparkling pink dress was prefect along with both her make up and nails. All she needed was the necklace to make her party outfit complete.

Sharpay's smile instantly disappeared as her brother appeared beside her.

"It's daddy's party Ryan; can't you ever wear anything nice?" She spat as she took off down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. "Seriously, you don't ever live up to the Evan's family name!"

Glancing at his own reflection, Ryan couldn't understand what she was talking about. He had a nice pair of black jeans on and a casual red t-shirt with a black spider web drawn onto his shoulder, and of course a baseball cap.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" he asked the mirror in confusion, almost expecting an answer. Shrugging his shoulders he ran off after his sister, determined to find out just what she was hiding.

"Put it back!" He instantly yelled as he saw the girl in question exiting their parent's bedroom, a necklace in her hand.

"NO!" she replied, shoving past him as she headed off in the direction of the party music.

"That's mum's not yours!" Ryan continued as he once again chased after the girl everybody called his evil counterpart.

"So! What's your point?! Mother's in Florida, she won't even know!"

"But what if you brake it or loose it?!"

"I won't loose it!" She growled, jumping back as Ryan lunged forwards, trying to grab his mother's favourite, most expensive piece of jewellery. "And mother won't mind! **I'm her daughter!** She loves **me!"**

Ryan, who was smarter than people gave him credit for, didn't miss the hidden meaning behind her cruel words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his eyes cast on the floor; this was the third time that day she had said something along those lines.

"Figure it out!" She replied a fake smile on her face as she headed towards the stairs. "Because, I'm not wasting my breath!"

Muttering something rather rude under her breath, as she attached Hannah's necklace around her neck, she marched off towards the final flight of stairs. Ryan was just about to lunge towards the girl and grab the chain, when he was hit by a sudden brain wave.

"Want to bet on that!" he mumbled whilst closing his eyes, trying to access his newest power to read other people's minds. Finding the feeling he was looking for, Ryan concentrated on Sharpay and began fighting his way though the barriers to her mind.

"There you guys are!" A voice called out, causing Ryan to loose his concentration. "Come on your dad's waiting for you!"

As soon as Ryan opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong as two different voices of thoughts, plagued his mind. Pushing the voices out of his head, he jumped in shock as two red lights shot in between Sharpay and their Aunt Monica, almost like a lazier.

Both of them instantly froze, for a second before shaking their heads and continuing down the stairs.

**_End of flashback _**

Shaking the memory out of his mind, Ryan instantly discarded the idea of reading Leo's mind. He couldn't handle the guilt of possibly ruining someone else's life; after all it wasn't certain that he was a demon.

Trying to concentrate on the current conversation which was now taking place between his father and Piper Haliwell, Ryan briefly glanced towards Sharpay who was laughing at their father's joke, the same feeling of pure guilt and regret churning at the pits of his stomach.

One week after that day he had found Sharpay lying in a pool of her own blood in the bathroom. Two days after that, his depressed aunt suddenly got her life back on track….


	10. Bathrooms

**Acceptance!**

**Summary-** Everyone always knew that Ryan was different, but little did they know just how different he really was. He was a witch, given up for adoption by his mother. He's always had demons on his back, but when they start attacking his new friends, and a certain someone discovers his big secret will all hell break loose? Or will people be more accepting than he thought? Slight charmed cross over, set during the summer of high school musical 2

**Disclaimer**- I have a black cat meowing none stop at me and are currently doing A levels, High school musical is millions of pounds, do I really have to say that I don't own it?

**Trailer- **I actually made one on you tube… the link is on my profile if your interested.

* * *

**Chapter 12- Bathroom breaks **

The rest of the evening just seemed to drag on after Ryan snapped out of his memories, as he was unable to in take a single thing that was being said, ignoring everyone at the table who in turn, forgot he was even there.

Leo however didn't once take his eyes off the witch, to the point that Ryan seriously considered lunging across the table and hitting him straight in the face. Unfortunately, a little voice inside his head, which was telling him not to show his father up and get himself grounded in the process, stopped him from doing anything but grinning and bearing the attention.

"Oh my god I just love those club idea's that you have piper!" Sharpay squeaked as she peered over her father's shoulder, studying the piece of paper the brunet had just given him. "It looks fabulous! Especially all the different shades, it's what makes a club, a club in my opinion, right Daddy?"

"Of course princess, you're certainly got an eye for these sorts of things!" Vance replied with a smile as he continued to read the Halliwell's business plan. "So, you guys are hoping to open this club here in Albuquerque? " He continued looking over to his guests, who nodded in confirmation.

"Yes well, since my club in sanfansico and restaurant are doing so well, my husband and I decided we would really like a new project. My son has been getting into a lot of trouble at school recently, so we figured a fresh start would be best all around. With a permanent manager taking on most of the roles at P3 and Nexus, we could still have the steady income from those to pay for renovations for the new place. Besides my daughter moved here a few months ago and we've all been really missing her." Piper replied, ignoring her husband as he went back to staring at the blonde teenager. Unlike the others at the table she had noticed Leo's sudden interest in the boy, and found it just as weird as Ryan himself, but decided to talk to him about it later and concentrate on the reason they were currently attending lava springs.

"Well, if you do move here, let me recommend east high for your son! It's one of the best schools around. Like basketball, they have an excellent team, who always come up on top! Troy Bolton, the captain, is one of the nicest guys you have ever met; he gives everyone a fair shot…" Sharpay interrupted, not missing the opportunity to start talking about her crush. Ryan instantly rolled his eyes, before excusing himself and heading towards the bathroom, determined he was not going to hear his sister going on about Troy Bolton again that night.

Once safely inside the empty toilets, Ryan let out a soft groan and banged his head against the wall still convinced that Leo and Piper were demons. Why was it that everywhere he went a demon showed up and ruined everything.

As strange as it sounded he missed the good old days where a demonic creature pope dup not even once a week. Now it was like one every two hours if he was lucky and it was driving the poor boy to the brink of insanity.

The stress of constantly fighting, using magic and hiding his injuries was just becoming too much, it was a never ending cycle, these days it just seemed like all he did was vanquish demons and get hurt, and he didn't even have a clue why.

That was possibly the worst part of the whole situation; he didn't have a clue why those demons were continuously trying to kill him and none of them would tell him, why he was such a threat to them. He didn't even have anybody to talk to, sure Kelsi knew know, but he couldn't burden her with all his emotions, it just wasn't fair.

Putting all his frustrations into his fists he spun around and punched the mirror letting his rage take control. Sometimes he wished he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way of the way of a fire ball, sometimes for a second he wished the demons would succeed in their missions, and unfortunately one of those moments.

Demons had never come after his family before, ever, and he hated himself for the fact he was responsible for them being in danger and what was worst was he couldn't even warn them.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to shake the destructive thoughts out of his mind, Sharpay in particular deserved better than having to deal with his death. No one could even get near her for two months after their grandmother died; she was inconsolable, ended up nearly being sectioned all over again, so he knew for her sake more than anyone else's, he couldn't let himself get killed.

As the feeling of guilt on what he had done to his sister once again arose, Ryan turned the cold tape on and splashed water on his face, trying to make the memories disappear. He tried everything to reverse his magical mishap, to transfer the bi-polar from Sharpay, he tried spell after spell but none of them worked!

The guilt ate away at him, he knew that, it was the reason he always hung around her, did everything she wanted, he had to make up for what he had done somehow and that was the only way he could think off.

Briefly glancing at his bleeding hand, Ryan looked up at his reflection and sighed closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he forced himself to look back into the mirror, but as he did, he noticed he was no longer a loan.

Spinning around in fright, Ryan glared at the new comer, who ignored the look and began walking towards him.

"Are you okay kid?" he asked, concern written all over his face and in his voice.

"My name is Ryan!" He snapped, sounding a lot harsher than he originally meant to, as he studied the man in front of him.

"Ryan then!" he replied again not fazed by the look he was receiving, almost like he was used to it.

"I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Your hand looks pretty bad!"

"What's it to you? Are you a doctor or something?" Ryan practically growled as he took a step away from the man who was so much taller than him, trying to work out if he was evil or not.

"I was!"

Silence instantly fell upon them and after a minute or two, the man turned to leave. As he went to open the door, Ryan couldn't contain his curiosity and he reached out and grabbed the man's shoulder, spinning him back around.

"Why did you call me Wyatt?" he whispered almost afraid of the answer.

"I didn't think you heard that!" Leo replied looking into the teenager's eyes and walking back over to the other side of the bathroom.

"Well I did!" He replied, in a way which showed he didn't trust his own voice. Somehow noticing how uncomfortable and afraid the boy was, Leo leant against the wall and gave him a soft smile.

"Wyatt was my son; you looked a lot like him, that's all!"

"Was?" Ryan repeated in confusion, before he had the chance to stop himself, it was obvious what 'was' meant.

"He died fourteen years ago; he was only two at the time!" Leo replied in a low tone, as he wiped a tear out from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, sorry!" Ryan said slowly, coursing himself for asking a stupid question like that as he saw the tears threatening to fall from the man's eyes, now almost certain that he wasn't a demon, they weren't capable of real emotions after all.

"Don't worry about it! It was a long time ago!"

"Umm, can I ask how it…" He started but trailed off, unsure of how to word his question, or whether it was any of his business, he just desperately wanted to know all about this Wyatt, in a bid to understand what demon's wanted from him.

"How it happened?" Leo finished, realising Ryan wasn't going to. The witch nodded, his eyes remaining on the ground as he tried to work out the relevance of Leo's son. "He and my wife were attacked by a bunch of demons, he never survived."

"Demons?" Ryan repeated in surprise, trying to keep his voice normal and in no way suspicious as he raised his eyebrows and shot a look in Leo's direction.

"Methodically speaking, of course!" Leo quickly added, realising just what he had just said, to the boy who probably knew nothing of magic.

Ryan just looked at the man, completely apprehensive about the whole situation, but before he had the chance to say anything else, he jolted back, as a strong vibration struck his leg.

Reaching into his jeans pocket, he pulled out his mobile and glanced at the caller ID. As he did however his whole body froze in shock as he read the name which was flying across the screen.

Gabriella!

Slowly pressing the answer button, Ryan reluctantly brought the phone to his ear and said hello, unable to keep his confusion out of his voice, something even the other man noticed.

"Ryan!" he heard a familiar voice call out though the ear piece, confirming the fact it was the einsteinet on the other line. "I just wanted to tell… tell you something….you have to believe that im I'm sooo…." She continued but stopped talking as her voice changed into a high pitched half laugh half sob.

"So, what? Are you okay?" Ryan eventually asked after Gabriella calmed down, unable to tell if she was crying or not. His confusion had rapidly turned into concern however as he realised all her words were completely slurred and that there was club music in the background.

"You know what! I forgot what I was going to say!" she added after a long pause with nothing but laughter coming from her mouth.

"Gabriella, are you drunk?" The witch asked hesitantly as the girl burst into laughter once again.

"NOO! Mama would never allow her baby to get drunk Ry Ry!"

"Did you just call me Ry Ry?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow in amusement, if he didn't think she was drunk before, he defiantly did now.

"Yep it defiantly suites you! Just like poo bear suites my Troy!"

"Poo bear?" Ryan once again repeated, then after a moment of thought, shook his head and added. "You know what I don't even want to know!"

"Well, you see, he's just got the cutest…"

"Gabriella! Stop it! I don't want to know!" he quickly interrupted, shuddering at the thoughts of the words which could come out of the drunken love struck girl's mouth next.

"Aww you're no fun!"

"And you are completely drunk!" he replied with a grin on his face, one which completely disappeared as he noticed the look a certain elder was giving him. "Why are you drunk?"

"I'm just trying to forget!" She responded, the happiness leaving her voice completely.

"Forget what?"

"The monsters!"

Ryan's heart almost broke in half as he heard those words, she sounded like a lost child desperately searching for her mother and what was worse was he was the one that had caused her terror, he was the one who cause her nightmares and he was the one responsible for her turning to alcohol in an attempt to block everything out. All this time, when he had been feeling sorry for himself, he never even thought about how the knowledge was affecting Gabriella.

"Gabs where are you?"

"Why? You want to blow me up too?"

"No, of course not! I would never hurt you! You are one of my best friends!" Ryan replied as he briefly squeezed his eyes shut, determined that he was going to help her no matter what.

"Really?" she replied, a hint of hope in her voice that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't completely hate her.

"Really! Besides Troy would kick my butt if I did!" He continued, as he remembered the conversation he had with the jocks just hours ago.

Hearing the girl start to giggle again, Ryan smiled at the thought that at least he could make her laugh when she was drunk.

"Gab, where are you?" He asked once again, in the hope that the dark haired girl would actually tell him.

"I…. I'm not sure…. I came with my cousin, but she left…" suddenly Gabriella's whole attitude changed for the third time during their conversation and her breathing turned ragged as the fear set in, she hadn't got a clue where she was. "Oh my god! I don't know! Ryan I want to go home! I want to go home now... oh god where am I???" She responded in a panic stricken tone as tears began to fall from her eyes, almost expecting the witch to tell her, where she was.

"Look, Gabriella, I'll come find you okay? Just stay where you are!"Ryan mumbled as he began to sense for the einsteinet. It was moments like this that he really appreciated having his powers, moments when he could actually use them to help other people, rather than to fight demons.

"You'll use your magic to find me?" she eventually asked after a short pause before she continued to sob uncontrollably at the thoughts of what she had done.

"Yeah! I'll be right there I promise!"

"Okay… but please…hurry… I don't feel too good!"

Even though apart of him knew she couldn't see him, Ryan nodded before hanging up the phone and placing it back into his pocket. Glancing back over his shoulder t the man who looked rather confused after listening to half the conversation, Ryan decided against asking him to inform his parents of his motives behind him leaving their meal and headed straight for the door.

As soon as he exited the bathroom, he glance dup and down the corridor before closing his eyes and orbing off to the location he sensed his friend. Unfortunately his desire to help her prevented him from noticing the door remaining open behind him… and the presence of a grieving father oh looked like he had just seen a ghost.

**(A/n) thanks to everybody who's reading and reviewing**


	11. Confessions

**Chapter 13- Confessions**

Materializing on the other side of New Mexico, Ryan didn't even wait for his orbs to fully vanish before he ran straight out of the ally way, in search of Gabriella. He had sensed her somewhere in the surrounding area, but for some reason he couldn't get an exact location, something which had never happened before.

Looking up and down the street, he shivered as he saw the state the place was in. The buildings were grey and lifeless, the streets were full of broken bottles and litter and there was a very distinctive smell of sewage, from what Ryan could only presume was from some broken pipe.

Seeing a group of five men walking towards him from the left, Ryan ducked behind a dumpster and squeezed between it and a wall, knowing that, that was better than having to deal with drunken business men, who were screaming there heads off. Once they had past, Ryan carefully walked out of the shadows, trying his hardest not to cough at the lingering spell of cigarette smoke.

Ignoring the erge to throw up, Ryan took of in a run in the direction the men had come from. To him it made sense that a group of drunken thirty year olds would have come from a pub, which by the sound of it, was exactly where Gabriella was.

It was a good five minutes before he saw anything else remotely distinctive, or anybody else for that matter, it was almost like a ghost town.

Turning a corner, Ryan sighed with relief as he saw a two story tall building with benches surrounding it, as well as a load of empty glasses.

As he got closer and the light from the pub cleared his vision, he noticed a girl with short brown hair sitting on one of the concrete steps, her head resting against the dirty wall.

"Gabriella!" He shouted, dashing towards the girl, who slowly opened her eyes as Ryan ran towards her. She gave him a weak smile but didn't say a thing as he sat down next to her and brushed the hair from her face, she really did look a right state.

As Gabriella turned to face him, she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped abruptly as all colour drained from her face. Turning her head away, she instantly threw up, all over the stairs and Ryan's shoes before leaning back against the wall and coughing.

"Come on, let's get you home!" Ryan continued as he helped the girl to her feet. As soon as she stood however, her legs turned to jelly and she collapsed, unable to hold her weight, despite how thin she was.

Ryan's arms flew out in time to catch her, preventing her head from smashing against the ground. Seeing that he had very little choice on what to do next, he wrapped her left arm round his shoulders and positioned his right one under her knees before picking her up and walking around the corner of the pub, out of site from the locals.

When he was completely sure that no one was watching, he summoned his power and transported them both to Gabriella's house, praying her mother was already asleep.

Reappearing in a rather large kitchen, which he presumed was the unconscious teenager's, he couldn't help but grin as he realised he had actually orbed with someone else in toe, something he had never done before in his life.

Studying the area, he smiled as he took in his newest surroundings; her kitchen was exactly like the ones you see in movies, with a big double silver fridge, a countertop in the middle of the room with preparation equipment hanging from the ceiling and a posh dining room table in the corner, with only two chairs positioned by it.

Hearing Gabriella let out a small groan, Ryan was brought back down to reality as he realised he had to get her somewhere comfortable, so going though the open arch way he headed into the living room and gently placed her on the sofa, so she was laying on her stomach, figuring at least that way she wouldn't choke on her own vomit.

For a moment he just stood there and watched her, before he turned to walk away. As he did however a small hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go! I don't want to be on my own!"

"I've got to get back, isn't your mum home?"

With her eyes still closed, Gabriella slowly shook her head and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes.

"She's away on business, I was supposed to be with Violet, but she left!"

Against his better judgment, Ryan turned around to face the girl he had always secretly liked and sat down on her coffee table, hoping that it was strong enough to hold his weight considering it was made of pure glass.

"Is Vi your cousin? The one who took you to the pub?" he asked with a sigh, knowing he couldn't leave her on her own in her condition, after all who knows what could happen to her.

"Yeah, we went out, but her boyfriend was there and they left…"

"Right so why the hell did she take you to one of the roughest places in Albuquerque?"

Gabriella however didn't answer and when Ryan looked up from the floor, he saw the reason for her sudden silence, she was fast asleep.

Once again sighing, he held his arms out, as if he was about to catch something and summoned a warm blanket. Wrapping it around the unconscious teenager, Ryan stood for a moment, debating on what to do next, before walking across the room and collapsing into one of the arm chairs, it was going to be a long night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he watched the blue orbs disappear from site, Leo just stood in the doorway with his mouth agape, not quite believing what he had just seen. The Evans boy had orbed, he had actually orbed, of course, a lot of children nowadays were part Whitelighter but Leo knew for a fact that neither, Hannah or Vance were! So to him that only left one logical conclusion… that he was right all along, that Ryan was actually his son! His baby boy, his Wyatt!

He had known from the second he had laid eyes on the blonde that he had his sons essence, yet apart of him refused to believe it, his brain told him it was impossible! Yet destiny had apparently proven that he was wrong on that score, that Wyatt really was still alive.

After all these years of praying, his wish had finally come true, his son wasn't dead, he was a healthy sixteen year old teenager who loved to help others.

His joy at realising that he had just had a conversation with someone he never thought of, was soon diminished however, as the sick reality set in. If his son really was still alive, then that meant that piper had lied! His wife, the woman he loved, had told him demons had killed their son in cold blood, yet that obviously wasn't true, for he was very much still alive.

Shaking his head as a sense of numbness overcame him, Leo tried desperately to come up with some other possibly explanation, but he couldn't… If any part of piper had any doubt that her son was dead then she would have stopped at nothing to save him, if a demon had taken him she would have fought to the very end to get him back, so that must have meant she knew all along that he was okay, but still told her family he was dead!

He just couldn't comprehend why she would do a thing like that! Not even a single part of him had any idea why she would want to abandon her son the way she obviously had.

Shaking his head, Leo made his way back to the table in a sort of trance and took his seat next to his wife who has happily chatting away to Vance.

"So what are your children like then?" piper asked after she finally stopped talking about Melinda and Chris and smiled sweetly at Sharpay.

"Well Sharpay is a fantastic singer, she's got real talent when it comes to theatre she's going to go far in life, she gets good marks in school and was just born for stage life! I really can't imagine her doing anything else, she's always been our little drama queen!" Vance replied as Sharpay giggled and took a bite of her salad. "And Ryan… well he loves singing as much as his sister! You could never shut him up when he was growing up, always right beside Sharpay in putting on a show! Right honey?" Vance continued as he turned towards Sharpay.

Sharpay instantly nodded, but clearly didn't seem as interested in the conversation as she had done before, as she turned her attention towards her mother.

"He's actually a pretty good baseball player too, he used to play all the time, mind you he was in and out of hospital!"

If Leo wasn't interested before he certainly was now, as his whole body froze as he looked at Vance with wide eyes, wondering what could have possibly happened to his son.

"Why?" Leo asked carefully, being careful to keep his tone normal, rather than completely freaked out.

"Oh he was very accident prone as a child… still is actually, broke god knows how many bones playing baseball, falling off rocks, falling down the stairs, and god only knows how he broke his ribs!" Vance replied with a small laugh, it wasn't exactly funny at the time, but looking back at all the ways Ryan hurt himself over the years was pretty amusing, he was always getting a call to go to the hospital, he even broke his arm, whilst going around the Zoo…. "Speaking of Ryan, I wonder where he got to?"

"Oh… umm… one of his friends called, they sounded a right state…I think he went to help them." Leo replied as he remembered the one sided conversation he had over heard Ryan, or Wyatt was having.

"Wasn't Kelsi welsi was it?" Sharpay replied as she pulled a face causing her mother to scowl.

"Kitten, don't be so mean!" Hannah said instantly as she shook her head. Kelsi and Ryan had been friends as long as she could remember and she had always liked the girl, although she wasn't exactly rich like they were, she was well mannered and totally head over heels in love with her son, what more could a mother want. "Kelsi is very nice!"

"Nice? She's a scrawny four eyed freak!" Sharpay yelled, once again causing people to turn to face the table.

"SHARPAY!" Hannah scolded her daughter, causing the girl to look at her in absolutely shock; her mother had never talked to her like that before in her life, she had never heard that tone in her voice, the one past a warning, the one which told her if she continued she'd be in huge trouble.

Folding her arms in annoyance Sharpay looked away in a huff and started drumming her fingers on the table as a way to aggravate her parents. Vance rolled his eyes before turning back to talk to his guest, determined that his daughter's behaviour wasn't going to loose him any clients, especially ones as nice as the Halliwells.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was eleven o clock the next morning before Gabriella woke up and the second she opened her eyes she instantly snapped them shut again as the blinding sun shone though the living room windows.

"Good morning!" Ryan called out, having noticed her brief movement from where he sat at the other side of the room, reading a biology book. All he got in response though was a grunt as the einsteinet pulled the blanket over her head.

Laughing, Ryan got to his feet and pulled back the covers, forcing her to sit up. "I thought you might need this!" he continued as he reached over to the coffee table and handed her a glass full of green goo and two pain killers. Gabriella reluctantly swallowed the pills before taking a large drink of the mixture Ryan had made.

"Oh that is gross, what the hell is that stuff?" She spat as soon as her taste buds absorbed the liquid, which was a lot longer than usual due to her still very much intoxicated state.

"My special hang over cure!"

"When do you need one of them?" She replied, this time her voice a lot softer as she looked away from the drink and over to Ryan. The first thing she noticed about him was that he had changed clothes, from what she could remember anyway. He still wore a simple pair of blue jeans, but instead of the top he wore yesterday, he know had a white t-shit with a red shirt over the top of it and of course a matching red baseball hat.

"Every Saturday morning, Sharpay… doesn't take our father's absence from our lives very well, she has this, class every Friday and he never shows up, so she goes out and gets drunk…"

Gabriella just nodded as she rested her aching head in her palms and leant against the back of the sofa. For a while that was all that was sed between the two teenagers, as the girl became very aware of how awful she looked with her limp hair and pale complex.

Eventually though, Ryan got to his feet and headed towards the door, deciding he really had to get home before his parents (or Ann) started worrying.

"Well I better get going, but seriously gabs, stick to tonic water!"

As he made his way to the door, deciding that he would just get the buss back to lava springs, Gabriella jumped to her feet and grabbed his arm. The sudden movement however did nothing for her hang over as she suddenly felt very light headed and started to sway side to side.

Ryan instantly grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to steady her before helping her back to the sofa.

"I'm never drinking again!!"

"That's not a bad idea!" The witch replied with a chuckle as he sat down next to his friend, sensing, the human way fro once, that she needed to talk to him.

"Look Ry, I'm sorry for freaking out on you last week, it was just all such a shock!" She began twisting her body around so she was facing him, her hands finding their way into his.

"It's okay!" He replied with a shrug, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"No its not!"

" Gabs they could have killed you, trust me I understand your reaction!" He continued, still refusing to look her in the eye as he realised the danger she was probably in, just because he was with her.

"Maybe, but I shouldn't have run away like that! You did save my life after all!" she shot back, this time tilting her head slightly to try and catch the blonde's eye. Ryan however avoided it, knowing that she had every right to be upset, to hate him, after what had happened.

"Gabriella it doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" She yelled her frustration getting the better of her, as she imagined how angry he was going to be once she told him what she had done. "Because, I did something terrible! Something I've regretted ever since! Something you're never going to forgive me for!"

This got Ryan's attention as he slowly turned his head to look at the einsteinet who looked like she was about to start crying all over again. Seeing he wasn't going to respond, Gabriella bit her lip as she summoned up every bit of courage she currently processed.

"I told my cousin and her friends all about you!" She said causing Ryan's eyes to grow huge in pure panic as fears of being dissected by scientists entered his mind. "But that's not the worst of it… I was just so scared, I would never have thought of betraying you… but they threatened to kill us!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryan said slowly, worry evident in his voice as he stared at Gabriella, once again waiting for her to continue as the dread set in.

"Demons, they… they turned up and threatened me and Violet's friends, they said they'd kill us if I didn't tell them… tell them how best to get to you! I was so scared that I… I told them… that you would do anything to save Sharpay…"

"You did what?" Ryan yelled causing the teenager to back into the sofa as she saw the flash of anger that appeared across his face, he may have been her friend, but Gabriella couldn't forget what she had seen him do.

"I'm sorry… when they mentioned kidnap… i… I realized I should of kept my mouth shut!"

"KIDNAP?"

Gabriella nodded her face turning red from embarrassment, she just couldn't believe she was stupid enough to give them what they wanted, a way to kill one of her best friends.

"Yeah… they plan on kidnapping her, in order to kill you… tonight!"

**(a/n) I think this is the longest chapter i have ever written, thanks for all the reviews**


	12. Gay?

**Chapter 14- Ryan? Gay? **

Silence instantly fell upon the two teenagers as soon as that last word left Gabriella's mouth. It was almost like time stood still as the witch just stared at his friend in complete disbelief. He always knew that eventually a demon was going to go after his family, but hearing that they were actually planning to use his twin sister in order to kill him was something else.

"That's why I called you last night… I wanted to tell you the truth, but I just couldn't!" She continued, as she looked away and started fidgeting in her seat, praying that Ryan would forgive her.

The boy in question however didn't say a word, his eyes remaining completely emotionless as he realised the seriousness of the situation. If the demons did kidnap Sharpay then the stress could trigger yet another psychotic episode, meaning four years work would go down the drain. Their parents were finally treating her semi-normally and she had at long last accepted her condition… a relapse would send her back to square one. Then of course was the, oh so real possibility that they both wouldn't survive the ordeal, demons weren't exactly known to let someone live, when the opportunity to kill them arose.

"Ryan, please say something!" Gabriella begged as she got of the seat and knelt down next to him, ignoring the pain which resulted in her head because of the sudden movement, completely.

"Like what? Thank you for singing my sisters death warrant?" He snapped, his eyes finally looking in to hers. The pure coldness in them however made her move away from the magical teenager in fear of what he might do, deep down she knew he would never hurt her, but the look in his eyes caused her to think twice, if looks cold kill she would be laying in a morgue right now.

"I'm sorry…" She replied quietly before getting to her feet and stumbling towards the stairs, deciding to give him some space. "If I could take it back I would!"

"Yes well you can't, can you!" he spat as he glared at the girl who was walking away from him, his anger getting the better of him. Seeing her visibly flinch at his words, he sighed and

squeezed his eyes shut, before twisting his body around to face the einsteinet, deciding to swallow his tongue, knowing that if he was going to save his sister he needed her help.

"Gabs!" He called after her, waiting for her to turn back around to face him before continuing. "What did they look like?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later, Ryan and Gabriella orbed back into the country club, both of them agreeing that they had to stick by Sharpay's side for the foreseeable future if they wanted to keep her out of harms way.

The brunette had by now changed out of her party gear and was wearing a simple skin tight pair of jeans and a pink vest top, with a certain accessory that everyone with a hang over required, a pair of sunglasses. Her hair was tied at either side of her head in plaits and was still visibly damp, as she didn't have the time to actually dry it.

Wobbling slightly as they landed in the deserted practise room, Gabriella nearly fell over as she was hit by a sudden head rush, the only words she could use to describe the feeling of the magical transportation service was 'out of this world'.

"You okay?" Ryan asked as the blue lights disappeared, however his tone was anything but caring, proving to the mortal girl that he was still annoyed with her and he was far from ready to forgive and forget.

"Peachy!" she replied with a small smile as she followed the witch out of the large, wooden room, not entirely sure where they were.

Ryan didn't stick around long enough to even bother explaining where they were however as he stormed out of the room and charged around the corner, literally bumping into four people in the process, who were mucking around playing basketball in the corridor.

"Well if it isn't, Mr Evans" Jason called out as Ryan practically ran into him, causing him to drop the basketball on the floor. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Gabriella repeated as she looked up at Ryan with a raised eyebrow, Ryan however didn't look the least bit phased, unlike the last time the four had approached him, he was way too worried about his sister to care about what they thought.

"I don't have time for this!"

As the witch attempted to push past, Jason and Troy stepped to the side, blocking his path. Ryan just glared at the boys with a look which could have turned them to stone, something which Gabriella was unsure if he could actually do.

"Gab, why are you hanging around with him? After, what he told to you?" Troy asked, finally noticing his girlfriend who was standing a few inches behind the blonde.

"What did he tell me?" She replied, her eyebrow still raised, as she stared at Ryan questioningly, almost certain that he wouldn't have told anybody else about the whole magic thing, let alone them.

"That he was in love with a dude!" Troy continued, completely oblivious to the singer's bewilderment, if he had noticed, he would have realised that, that was the first time she had heard that little piece of information.

For a moment, the brunette remained silent before realisation dawned on her and she stepped forward so she could face the witch, who was just scowling at the people in his path, looking very much like he was contemplating blowing them up.

"You told them you were gay?" She shouted trying to hide her amusement as she looked into the boy's eyes, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Well I wasn't going to tell them the truth!" Ryan responded trying to hide his smirk as he saw the four members of staff exchanged mystified glances.

"The truth?" Chad eventually asked as he noticed the silent conversation that was currently going on between his girlfriend's best friend and his worst enemies brother.

The duo exchanged a look, trying to communicate without words just who was going to answer and what they were going to say. After a long pause, Gabriella, figuring she had to do something to make up for what she had done, turned back around to face her boyfriend and his team mates.

"Ryan is not gay! He told you he was…. As a part of my behavioural project for the collage course I've been doing!" Gabriella replied, saying the first thing which came into her head.

"Huh, what?" Jason mumbled, for once not being the only one who didn't understand what the freaky math girl had said.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes, as she prepared to explain, hoping beyond anything else that what she said next would sound convincing.

"I took up a collage course on behaviourism over the summer, one of the topics was homophobia and how the reactions of close friends can influence a subject's health. I was having a hard time writing the essay because there are so many aspects to it. So Ryan suggested he tell a bunch of people he was gay, including you guys, a few members of staff and my mother, so I could record the responses!" Gabriella clarified, surprising not only Ryan, but her self as well at how convincing she actually sounded and by the look on the boys faces, they had no clue whether to believe them or not.

"You four actually reacted better than Ryan's friend… Peter… he blew a gasket, thought he was going to kill him for a moment there!" She continued, as Ryan stared at her in confusion. As inconspicuously as she possibly could she indicated with her eyes, to one of the only remaining injuries from the attack two weeks ago, the scar on his neck.

Slowly understanding what the einsteinet was doing Ryan nodded in agreement before rubbing his neck.

"You thought he was? I ended up in hospital, never knew he could pack such a punch… but I should thank you…" Ryan added as he turned to face Gabriella, for the first time since she had told him about Sharpay, looking into her eyes.

"You should?"

"Yeah, I know now he's not worth hanging around with!" Ryan replied simply, as he took a side ways glance towards the basketball jocks. The brunette nodded in understanding, before shrugging her shoulders and turning back to face her other friends, as she realised they were all sharing identical looks of understanding with each other.

"So when you said a gang attacked you…?" Chad began but was instantly interrupted by the witch.

"It was actually some boys from my acting class…"

Chad just nodded, whilst knowing full well that that was anything but the truth, after over hearing his conversation with Kelsi, it was safe to say, Chad knew everything, including the real reason Gabriella completely freaked out, yet for some reason he found himself staying completely silent, unable to bring himself to actually spill all.

"Why should we believe that for even a second? How do we know you are not just regretting coming out, and thought 'I know I'll ask Gabriella to help me out, considering she's such a push over!" Troy spat as he glared at the teenager. As soon as he realised what he said however, his whole face paled as his eyes slowly travelled over to his girlfriend.

"Excuse me!" She snapped causing everyone but Troy to take a step back, anticipating one hell of an argument was on its way. If there was one thing that you didn't do, it was say that you could walk all over someone, it just wasn't done.

"I didn't mean it like that Gabs!" Troy stuttered as he looked in a very small voice as he stared into the angry face of the girl he loved.

"Oh, well personally, I think you did, it's nice to know how you really feel Troy Bolton, I was right the first time! You're a jerk!" Gabriella replied, in a surprisingly calm voice, before, pulling the 'T' necklace from around her neck and chucking it at him as she stormed past, the tears already threatening to fall.

Troy's face instantly fell as he looked down at the sparkling pendent in his hand, not quite believing that he had made such a mess of the relationship all over again and some how he didn't think that it was going to be as easy to fix.

Shaking his head, Chad glanced over to Ryan who wore the same expression on his face, one that clearly said he had a very large foot and an even bigger mouth. Catching Chad's gaze Ryan just shrugged before pushing past an astounded Jason and Zeke and heading of in the same direction as Gabriella.

"Flowers are always good!" He said before turning the corner and leaving the four basketball players alone in the corridor once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Piper I need to talk to you!" Leo said as he walked into the Halliwell's living room, which despite the odd coat of paint, had not changed a bit since the charmed ones had moved in and their families were born, of course nowadays it was covered in school bags and CD cases since Chris couldn't be bothered to clean up after himself half the time.

"What about?" she responded with a confused look on her face, putting her mug of coffee down on the side table next to her cooking book. That was one other thing which had stayed the same throughout the years, Piper still loved her caffeine fix before heading of to work.

"Wyatt!"

If Leo had walked in saying he was pregnant, he wouldn't have got a bigger reaction than he had at that point, as piper instantly paled and a flash of panic erupted from her heart, they hadn't talked about their first born son in over ten years and she had become convinced that the blonde, twice blessed child would never be mentioned again.

"What about Wyatt?" She asked, recovering from her initial shock rather quickly, to be perfectly honest she hadn't thought about her son in a very long time.

"I want to know why you lied to me?!"

"I never lied!"

"He's not dead Piper! I know he's not, I saw him! Now why did you lie?" Leo yelled, but instantly lowered his voice when he realised that the music he could hear belonged to his youngest son, meaning he was currently in the house.

"Yes he is!" Piper shot back, but now even Leo could see the panic which was hidden deep inside her eyes, confirming the one thing he thought was just a coincidence, Piper knew about her son surviving the attack all along.

"No he isn't I saw him today, at lava springs!"

"That's impossible! You're seeing things and quite frankly I'd rather you keep your opinions to yourself, it was hard enough me seeing my son's dead body with out you coming out with these wild accusations!" piper shot back at him, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, her eyes hardening in anger.

Leo just shook his head at her, not quite believing that she had just visibly lied to his face, that she had actually told him, once again that his baby boy was dead even though they both now knew the truth.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting to attend with Vance's solicitors!"

"Fine then! Have it your way!" Leo spat as his wife got to her feet and walked into the parlour, grabbing her coat from the banisters as she did so. Shaking his head once again Leo closed his eyes and orbed out, determined that he would see his son and find out the truth, whether piper was a part of that or not.


	13. Security

**Chapter 15- Fear hugs and security **

Charging around the corner, Gabriella headed straight to the double doors at the end of the building, which had a green exit sign hung above it. She could barley contain her tears as she placed one foot in front of the other, trying desperately to get as far away from her school mates as possible.

Some might say that she was overreacting, and maybe she was, but at that point she couldn't care less. It wasn't just the fact she now knew that her boyfriend thought she was nothing but a push over, but it was the look in his eye. She hadn't missed the hate that he was sending Ryan when they were talking or the tormenting look in his eyes.

The one thing she couldn't stand was bullies, she had spent over a year of her life being teased and ridiculed by others at one of her old schools, it was apart of the reason she hated moving so much, she never knew what to expect from her peers. Troy's actions when he thought Ryan was gay, brought back so many memories for her, and they were not pleasant ones. She just couldn't be with someone, who was just like the idiots who made her life hell, and that was what Troy was, an idiot.

"Gabs wait!" Ryan called out as he chased after the brunette having heard the sobs escaping her lips. Praying she would forgive him for what he was about to do, he held his arm out and moved one of his fingers around in a circling motion. A loud clicking noise instantly echoed down the corridor as the metal lock slowly turned until the door was completely sealed shut.

Gabriella paused as she heard the familiar locking noise just before she reached the doors and growled in frustration as she turned around to face the boy who was rapidly approaching her.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, without saying a word, Ryan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug. All his anger for what she had done was melting away as she rested her head against his chest and burst into tears.

They stayed like that for a good five minutes, before Gabriella pulled back and attempted to wipe her eyes.

"I must look like such a mess!" She cried as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dried her face, wiping the mascara that had run, away in the process.

"You could never look a mess Gabs!" Ryan instantly replied, before he could stop himself, causing the young girl to blush. "Look, I know we haven't really been friends that long, but I have this feeling, that you're not just upset because of what Troy said!"

Gabriella instantly looked away before shaking her head and leaning against the white parlour wall.

"So what's wrong then?"

"It's a long story!" She replied sadly before closing her eyes and banging her head against the wall. Ryan instantly creased his forehead in confusion and took a few steps towards her, wondering just what was going on.

"We have time!"

Gabriella just shook her head and glanced at the emergency exit, trying to decide if the door had been unlocked or not. After a moment of silence, she took a long deep breath and turned her head back towards Ryan, who was just standing quietly in front of her, waiting for some sort of an explanation.

"It's just… how he was acting… towards you, reminded me of someone and…when did Troy turn into such a jerk??" She replied shaking her head, making very little sense as far as the witch was concerned, but he chose not to comment as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks. "I loved him you know, but… I never knew he was like that… he seemed so nice! But nice guys aren't like Jody, are they?" she continued, before once again looking away.

"Look, Gab, I'm not going to pretend I have any idea what you are talking about, but you and Troy are meant to be together, everyone can see that, just give it time, who knows what will happen!" Ryan replied when it became obvious that Gabriella wasn't going to offer any sort of clarification to what she had just said. When he saw her once again look towards the doorway, he sighed and flicked his finger in the opposite direction than he did before, causing the door to swing itself open.

"Thanks!" She whispered softly before wondering out of towards the exit, determined to get as far away from Troy as she could. "Come on, we have to find Sharpay!" She added as an after thought, her voice sounding a lot stronger than before as her whole posture changed.

Ryan remained completely silent as he tilted his head slightly, but he eventually just put her sudden change of mood down to hormones and followed her out of the room and down the broken path, which lead to the pool.

"Do you think the hooded people will carry out their threat to hurt Sharpay?" She asked as she saw the male Evans reappear by her side, before she took a sharp turn and headed down the path which was surrounded by bushes.

"Of course they will, they're demons, they will do anything to get what they want, no matter what the cost!" Ryan replied, kicking an out of place rock into a soggy patch of mud, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I don't understand why they want you dead!"

Ryan instantly stopped at those words and as he opened his mouth to answer, a loud masculine voice cut him off.

"It is because he is the twice blessed child!"

Gabriella and Ryan both spun around as they heard those words, glancing in all directions as they tried to work out where the voice had come from, but perhaps most importantly, who it belonged too.

Some rustling of leaves instantly brought their attention to the left, as a man emerged from the bushes, a serious expression plastered across his face.

"Leo?" Ryan called out in bewilderment as he recognised the man as the one from the restaurant the previous night. The man just nodded as he smiled and brushed the loose leaves off his shirt and out of his hair. "What the hell are you doing in the shrubs?" He continued as he took a step forward, so he was standing in front of Gabi in a protective manner.

"Following you!" He replied, but suddenly realised that perhaps the direct approach wasn't the best way to go with the already suspicious teenager, whose eyes instantly widened at those words. The girl, who Leo had never seen before, shrunk back behind Ryan and grabbed hold of his arm in fear as she gazed up at Leo, her eyes full of mistrust.

"Excuse me!" Ryan snapped as he studied the man who looked like he hadn't slept all night in aware.

"Well, I've been following you all morning, ever since I saw you orb!" Leo continued, not understanding the repercussions that his words could have. Gabriella instantly backed further away from the Whitelighter as Ryan's eyes dangerously darkened.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Ryan growled in a voice which striked fear into the hearts of demons everywhere, even Leo felt like taking a step back, as the sheer anger that radiated from him, hit the man full force.

"I'm your father!" He replied simply a spaced out look on his face as he took a step closer to the adolescents. It was almost like he was in some sort of trance, one which neither of the teenagers could understand. He had lost his son, that is a pain that no one should have to go though, but to find out that he was still alive, and that his wife was responsible for all that pain, well that was bound to mess anyone up, which was exactly what had happened to Leo.

"WHAT!" They both screamed completely freaked out as they began to slowly back away from the man, as he put on this freaky smile and held his arms out, almost like he was going to hug Ryan.

As Leo got closer and Gabriella's grip on his arm got tighter, Ryan suddenly remembered he had powers and he shot his hands up much like the way he did when he went to blow someone up, only this time he froze the man instead.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and held down one of the keys before placing it back into his jacket and smiling. Gabriella just looked at him in confusion, wondering what the hell he just did and the relevance of it.

She soon got her answer though as within seconds, Ryan unfroze the man, who was instantly tackled to the ground by two rather large men dressed completely in black, before Leo even had the chance to take another step.

"You okay Master Evans?" One of the men asked as he stood up and helped his friend to hold the struggling mans arms behind his back as they forced him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine Stan, can you just get him out of here though?" The witch replied as he stared at the man who was screaming at the family's security guards, in fear. In his life he had encountered thousands of disconcerting situations, which quite frankly scared him half to death, but this was different. It wasn't a demon in front of him and he most certainly couldn't use his magic to get rid of him, this time, it was a simple, yet slightly insane mortal.

"Yes of course! Did he hurt either of you?" The other man, who was slightly stockier than Stan asked as he tightened his grip on Leo's wrists. The duo just shook their heads, too stunned about what had just taken place to say anything else.

The two security guards glanced at each other, before roughly shoving the man down the path towards the main gates, ignoring his pleas that he would never hurt his son, completely.

"Tony do you know where Shar is?" Ryan called out just before the three men reached the far steps. The two security guards instantly stopped and looked back over their shoulders. Unfortunately, that small pause allowed Leo to break free from their grasp and he instantly charged back towards the witch and his terrified friend, who screamed at the sight of the man rushing towards her.

"Wyatt! Please! It's daddy! Don't you recognise me?" Leo screamed as he rushed towards Ryan, unaware of how much he was scaring his apparent son. His mind was completely focused on the fact his baby boy, his first born son, was actually still alive. At that particular moment, he didn't care about anything else, just holding the child he thought he had lost.

If he had a clearer mind, he might have understood what he was doing and refrained himself from acting the way he was, but the years of grief over his baby's death had caught up with him and he was acting on his feelings, rather than stopping to think about the consequences of what he was doing.

Stan and Tony instantly dived forward and tackled Leo to the ground, preventing him from so much as touching the teenagers. Not bothering to answer Ryan's question they forcefully dragged the forty something year old, unshaven man down the concrete steps, swearing their heads of at him in the process.

Gabriella just stood and watched the three men until they disappeared from view before she took a step forward and turned to face her magical friend.

As she opened her mouth to say something, she automatically stopped herself as she saw the look Ryan currently processed; in fact if she didn't know better, she'd say he had actually frozen himself, as at that precise moment, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Ryan, are you alright?" She asked slowly, placing her hand on his shoulder in concern. Ryan however didn't seem to hear her as his eyes spaced out, the words that left Leo's lips circling around his mind…. he had heard them before!

Closing his eyes Ryan rubbed his temples in confusion before opening them again. When he did however he found he was no longer in lava springs, instead he stood in a damp looking cave, which had smaller holes which lead else where leading out of the room and large tall rocks sticking up from the ground.

"Wyatt! Wyatt please can you hear me! It's daddy!" A familiar voice called out, echoing around the seemingly empty cave. A small child with bright blonde hair and glowing blue eyes instantly appeared in a swirl of orbs, a grin plastered across his face as he looked around, in search of his father.

Looking around himself, Ryan found that like the two year old boy, his eyes were drawn behind him as he heard footsteps coming from that direction. Within seconds a figure emerged from the shadows, only the man standing there wasn't the same person that the voice belonged too, he was an inch or two taller, had the appearance of someone much older, with jet black hair, a beard and eyes which almost pieced though your skin.

"Hello son!" The man continued, a pod person smile on his face as his voice changed to one much deeper. Wyatt's face instantly fell and his eyes began to water as he saw who was in front of him.

The man just waved his hand, the one which wasn't occupied by a large knife, causing a crystal cage to appear around the infant, white lightning instantly shoot from the ground, trapping the terrified child inside.

As the stranger yelled out another name and someone in a black clock appeared, Ryan found the scene just fading away from him, until it merged completely into the lava springs garden.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Gabriella asked again, shaking his shoulder. The witch just shook his head as he tried to make sense of what he had just seen. After a moment of silence the sound of his sister screaming, brought Ryan back down to earth. He and Gabriella just looked at each other before breaking into a run, heading towards the source of the noise.

**(a/n) Hey everyone i want to wish you all a very happy new year!!! hope you all have a blast, lets hope 2008 is the best year yet!**


	14. Afternoon!

**Chapter 16- One hell of an afternoon!**

It took less than a minute for Gabriella and Ryan to reach the swimming pool area, but in that time Sharpay did not stop screaming, not even to take a small breath as she stared at the scene in front of her in absolute horror.

"Sharpay! Are you alright?" Ryan yelled as he ran as fast as his legs would allow him towards his sister, Gabriella following closely behind. The female twin held an unrecognisable expression as she shook her head and continued to stare at something in front of her. "Well what's wrong?"

The blonde slowly turned her attention towards her brother as she glared at him though icy eyes.

"I broke a nail!" She snapped sarcastically, causing the witch and einsteinet to drop their mouths in completely disbelief. Before they had the chance to say anything in response, the older, slightly misguided of the three, rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of Ryan's arm, twisting his body around so he was facing the opposite direction. His eyes instantly registered the reason behind his sister's screams and why the pool was completely deserted on one of the hottest days of the year.

As the brunette followed her friends gaze, she came face to face with two very pissed of looking demons, with the longest claws she had ever seen n her life. One of them had small energy balls on each of his 'fingers' whilst the other one was slashing the tanning beds to pieces.

"Hey that was mine!" Sharpay screamed as the second creature destroyed her pink chair and threw it into the pool. "You're so paying for that!"

Before Ryan could shout any kind of warning to his sister, the older looking demon instantly released his attacks, which al went flying towards the teenagers. Ryan instantaneously raised his hand up and telekinetically redirected the power away from the blonde and into the pool.

"Together Arnold!" One of the demons growled as he conjured another attack, as his companion stopped destroying the area and sent a fire ball towards the witch.

With a wave of his arm, Ryan shoved both a screaming Sharpay and Gabriella to the floor, before using his molecular combustion power to try and blow up each individual attack. However as soon as he blew one up another one came hurtling towards him as the demons kept throwing the balls towards him.

Gabriella, having witnessed the damage the demons could do before, grabbed Sharpay's wrist and yanked her behind a wall on their left, just as an fire ball flew past them and crashed into a large rock.

As each attack came, flying up to him, Ryan tried in vein to produce his shield, but it refused to work. As he turned to try and tk an fireball away from him, he never noticed the demon send yet another blast his way, that was until he saw a bright light in front of his eyes moments before he was knocked off his feet and thrown into the barbeque behind him, which was thankfully switched off.

The two demons, who had been watching Ryan for weeks laughed as they both produced a set of arrows which Ryan had never seen before.

"You know what this is Wyatt?" Nate asked as he stepped closer to the teenager, who pushed himself into a sitting position. " It's a dark lighter arrow, if your even so much as touched by one of these the poison gets into your blood steams and slowly kills you!"

Ryan's eyes instantly widened in fear, as he saw the second demon pull the trigger on the crossbow, which held the poison arrows. Closing his eyes, Ryan summoned his orbs and just about managed to disappear before the blade shot though him. Sighing in relief, Ryan waved his arms and threw both crossbows into the pool, making a mental note not to go anywhere near there for a while.

"What the hell!" Ryan heard a male voice call out from behind him as he reappeared in the same spot as he was in moments ago. The mans question soon turned into a yelp as one of the demons sent their attack hurtling towards the newcomer, who dived to the floor to avoid getting hit.

Having recognised the voice, Ryan inwardly cursed as he flicked his hands and blew the demon who went by the name Arnold back and away from the dark teenager.

"Chad get the F out of here!" Ryan roared as he dived to the side to avoid getting hit by yet another blast. The teenager, who was always called an idiot, shook his head as he ran towards the witch and glanced towards the two girls who were hiding behind the wall shaking in fear.

"What the hell is going on?" He screamed as he looked from Sharpay and Gabi, to the demons and then over to Ryan, who was gripping his side.

"This would be why I ended up in the hospital!" Ryan replied before shoving Chad roughly to the ground and shooting a blast of electricity towards the demons. Nate automatically shimmered out, before the assault hit him but the other demon, Arnold wasn't so lucky as the attack shot him straight in the chest, leaving a opened wound on his torso.

Chad didn't get a chance to respond to Ryan's rather blunt answer as Ryan darted past him and rolled to the other side of the patio to avoid getting hit by Nate's swiping claws. As Arnold grasped hold of his stomach he formed ten small energy balls on the tips of his claws and hurled them back over to where Ryan was, who instantly squeezed his eyes shut and orbed out of their path.

"Nate, three hostages are better than one!" The demon growled as he indicated with his hand the three mortals, who each held a different unreadable expression on their faces.

Ryan's eyes instantly grew huge as he darted across the concrete and dived on top of the un injured demon, trying to keep him as far away as possible from his friends.

"Leave them alone!" Ryan yelled as he wrapped his arms around Nate's neck and attempted to strangle him the human way. Nate instantly started shaking trying to throw the witch off as Arnold conjured a fire ball and aimed it directly at Ryan.

As Nate swung around scratched his claws down Ryan's hands, Ryan found he just couldn't hold on and he fell to the ground, hitting his head on the solid concrete in the process.

"RYAN LOOK OUT!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs in sheer panic as she saw the evil glint in the creatures' eyes as they both went to throw fireballs at the injured teenager.

Chad just stared in absolute horror as Ryan's eyes failed to flicker open and his hands remained completely limp by his sides. Before he could stop himself, he spun around and grabbed hold of a mental pipe which had come loose during the battle and charged forward. Swinging it like a baseball bat, Chad dived forward and grinned as the pipe hit its intended target, the demon's head.

Nate instantly fell backwards as the pipe collided with his skull. As his eyes rolled back, the fire ball went flying up in the air, only to come back down seconds later in front of its owner.

The demon instantly screamed as the ball connected with his chest, which caused the man to burst into flame until he was nothing but a pile of ash. Arnold's eyes instantly became even darker as he slowly turned around, his fire ball still in his palm.

It was at that point Chad really understood the danger he was in as he slowly began to back away, realising that it may have been one of the bravest things he had ever done, but it defiantly wasn't the smartest.

Hearing the sound of one of the demons being vanquished, Ryan forced his eyes open just in time to see the last remaining demon advancing on a terrified Chad.

"Oh come on dude, can't we talk about this for a minute!" Chad mumbled with pleading eyes as he stared up into the demons. Doing the only logical thing that he could think of, the blond teenager sprung to his feet and charged at the creature, determination not to let anybody else get hurt fuelling his energy.

"I told you to leave my friends alone!" he screamed as he lunged at the demon and tacked him to the ground. Arnold automatically spun around so he was lying on his back and threw a kick at Ryan who had landed on top of him. The witch instantly went flying backwards but managed to orb just seconds before his body hit the pool water.

Reappearing in front of Chad, Ryan stood in a protective manner and just glared at the demon, his eyes full of nothing but hatred as he held onto his stomach, where the demon had kicked him.

"It's me you want! Not them!"

"True, but I'm evil Wyatt, I can't very well pass up the opportunity now can I?" He replied as he directed his attention towards the two girls. Grinning mischievously, Arnold spun around and lunged a fire ball towards them. his smile only widened as he saw the horrified look on the four teenagers faces.

"NO!" Both Ryan and Chad screamed as the attack shot towards Gabriella and Sharpay. Just before the flames reached them however, it froze before being blown to pieces in the exact same way as Ryan had done before, only this time he wasn't responsible.

"What is going on here?" A female voice called out, causing the four teenagers and the demon to turn and face the stone steps where a woman now stood, her hands held out, showing that she was responsible for the attack.

"None of your business!" The demon growled as he fired another attack, this time towards Ryan. The witch just glared at the creature, before grabbing the pipe that Chad had attacked Nate with and shooting his electricity power down it. With the metal still firmly in his grasp he swung it around and hit the fire ball just moment before it collided into both himself and Chad.

The electricity kept the fire from melting the pipe as it was bated back towards Arnold. This time the deflected attack met its target and blew the demonic parasite of his feet and into the wall next to piper.

Brushing her long brown hair over her shoulder, piper made the small journey to the bottom of the steps, before reaching into her purse and pulling out a small vile. Without saying a word she hurled the potion at the creature, who was subsequently turned to nothing but a small scorch mark on the floor.

Nodding in satisfaction, piper turned around, a questioning look on her face as she stared at the four teenagers, wondering what they had done to warrant a high level demon trying to kill them. As she went to ask just what had gone on in the last hour, her question was cut off as Gabriella charged past her and wrapped her arms around Ryan and Chad, her breathing completely out of pace, leaving a stunned Sharpay on her own.

"Are you two okay?" She cried after finally letting go, noticing the sweat dripping of the two boys, and the blood on Ryan's shirt. By this point the adrenaline had completely warn off, leaving the witch absolutely exhausted from the fight, never had he had to use so much magic in such a short period of time. He just amount managed to nod as his vision began to blur.

"You sure you are man?" Chad asked slowly as Ryan swayed slightly on his feet. It was at that point, as Ryan turned to face Chad, he truly took in the fact that not only had Chad seen him use magic, but Sharpay had too.

He was really not having the best summer! He had gone over sixteen years without a single mortal discovering his abilities, then all of a sudden four teenagers in the space of four weeks had found out (as well as a crazed lunatic, but he didn't really count).

Trying to divert his attention from Chad to his sister, Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead his eyes rolled back and he felt himself falling to the ground as everything went blank.

**(A/n)And that's chapter 16… phew im exhausted just writing that lol, thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! And I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone… in the next one, Sharpay's reaction! Just what will she think of the whole situation? Will she accept her brother, or go completely nuts? **


	15. Heartless

**Chapter 17- Heartless behaviour **

"Ryan!" Chad called out in complete shock as his hands shot out and grabbed hold of his friend's limp body before it had the chance to collide with the solid concrete ground.

Lowering him to the floor, Chad knelt down next to the witch and gently shook his shoulders, before glancing up t Gabriella and the forty something year old woman, concern written all over his face.

Piper instantly reached out and placed her hand on the blond's forehead, checking his temperature and then his pulse.

"I think he'll be okay, just passed out from exhaustion!" She eventually spoke after a few minutes. The einsteinet sighed with relief at that, but that relief soon turned to confusion as she realised something, Chad wasn't completely freaking out, in fact he seemed remarkably calm for someone who had just discovered the existence of magic.

"Chad?" she said slowly, waiting for him to look up at her before continuing."Why are you being so calm about this?"

"About what?" The basketball player asked as he cocked his head to the side in pure perplexity, not understanding what Gabriella was referring to.

"About seeing Ryan, using, 'his gifts'" The brunette continued, saying the magic part very quietly as her eyes slowly drifted around the country club, speculating whether or not anyone else was in the area that could over hear the conversation. The jock just stared at her in bewilderment for a moment or two before he suddenly realised what she meant. Surprising both Gabriella and the woman who was trying to wake Ryan up, he started to laugh.

"What? What is so funny?" The brunette asked as she stared at Chad as if he has just completely lost his mind, what kind of person found watching his friend nearly getting him self killed funny? Chad, seeing the reaction he was getting off the girl in front of him increased his laughter, not caring about the looks he was getting as he doubled over as his sides began to hurt.

"Sorry…." He mumbled as he closed his eyes in an attempt to control his sniggers. "Gabriella I already know that Ryan is a witch!" He replied, almost like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Piper's eyes almost shot out of her head at that, as she stopped shaking the boy on the floor and stared up at his tow friends. Of all the things she had expected the dark skinned man to say, that defiantly wasn't one of them and by the look on Gabriella's face, she didn't either.

The business entrepreneur couldn't help but wonder if this was completely new information for the petite teenager too, or if Ryan Evan's family knew about his magical gifts for that matter. Judging by the way his sister was completely rooted to the spot, with her mouth a gape, tended to suggest that they didn't have a clue.

"You do? how?" The brunette asked, snapping piper out of her trance, as she looked away from the blonde teenage girl who she wasn't sure if she was still breathing and back to the duo in front of her.

"Well I saw in magically fall out a window, he said as much when I took him to the hospital and, heard him telling Kelsi"

"Kelsi knows too?"

"Yeah! Which reminds me, did you know they used to date?" Chad continued, suddenly remembering one of the key pieces of information that he had heard that night when he had hid in the bushes watching the duo interact.

"No way? Are you serious?" Gabriella replied, shocking piper even more as she realised they were no longer showing any concern about their fallen friend, as they gossiped about the past.

"Yeah apparently they broke up after Sharpay threatened to kill herself, sounded like they had gone out for quite some time!"

Gabriella's mouth dropped at that and she was about to respond, when she suddenly realised something practically important, she wasn't the one who was originally attacked by those demons. Her whole body instantly shot around in a semi circle as she turned to the spot Sharpay still stood. Chad instantly followed her gaze and his mouth formed an O shape at the site of the female twin, he had completely forgotten about her even being there.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella shouted out in a stern voice, trying to grab the girls attention as she walked towards her, her arm outstretched as she approached her, unsure of just how the bi-polic teenager was going to react. This small movement somehow managed to bring the ice queen back down to earth, as she began to blink at an unusual rate and her neutral expression turned to one of fear, to disbelief.

"NO!" she screamed, startling Gabriella who jumped at the sheer volume in her voice. "That did not just happen! It didn't happen it didn't!" she full out roared as she started to have a full out hissy fit, throwing her arms out everywhere, stomping her feet and growling in rage, looking very much like a three year old demanding attention.

Her screaming slowly brought Ryan back into the land of the living as his eyes began to flutter as his hands began to twitch. Chad who was still kneeling by his side, noticed this small movement out of the corner of his eye and instantly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he helped the witch to sit up.

"Easy dude!" He said in a whisper as Ryan started wobbling and brought his hand to his forehead as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Keeping his hands on the witches shoulders to support his weak frame, Chad glanced back over to the two girls, feeling more and more sorry for Gabriella as she tried to calm Sharpay down, who was yelling utter nonsense.

"This is not right! That wasn't real, magic, not real! Tricks! Its all tricks!! You're playing games, not fabulous! This is wrong! So wrong!" She screamed, causing Gabriella to take a few steps back, suddenly unsure of whether she was more afraid of what happened during the fight, or at that particular moment.

As Ryan attempted to get to his feet in order to try and calm his sister down and make her understand what was going on, Chad tightened his grip, shaking his head when Ryan looked up at him questioningly, figuring him talking at that particular moment would do more harm than good.

"Sharpay, no one is messing with your head! This is real, what you saw was real! Piper spoke up as she left the two boy's side and walked towards the Evan's daughter. Sharpay just shook her head and backed into the wall, having remembered what her eyes had seen the woman do to the men who were attacking her brother.

"Stay away from me! All of you just stay away!" She cried out pushing herself into the bricks as she stared at the forty year old in fear.

"Shar calm down!" Ryan shouted out in a very small voice, his breathing still erratic as he tried to catch his breath. It was at that point the girl dressed completely in designer clothes truly noticed her brother and surprisingly just as Chad had predicted, the situation drastically worsened as her fear turned to anger and disgust.

"Don't you dear tell me to calm down!" She scowled as she push past Gabriella and piper, and stormed towards the blond boy, veins suddenly appearing on her head. "I don't have to listen to a freak like you! I've always thought you were pathetic but never expected this!"

Ryan swallowed hard at those words as his sister appeared directly in front of him, her face red, showing just how mad she actually was.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me what to do! And what exactly makes you think for even a moment that I would listen to someone…. Like you!" She continued her voice full of hatred as she stared directly into the witch's eyes. "What exactly are you anyway because I sure as hell don't have a clue?!"

"I'm still the same person Shar…" he started but was instantly interrupted by his enraged twin.

"Don't you dare call me that you stupid pitiable faggot!" She screamed as she finally stopped walking and just glared. Ryan instinctively leant backwards as he looked up at the girl towering over him, realising the possible danger he could be in. The last bit of his brain that was currently functioning was telling him to get as far away from her as possible.

As he tried to back away, he soon found he couldn't move, and after a few seconds, he actually remembered why, Chad was still kneeling beside him, his hands on his shoulders preventing the witch from collapsing. He slowly began to realise, that if it wasn't for Chad he would have probably fainted all over again as he had very little energy left. Apart of him briefly wondered just how had had found out about his powers, but those thoughts quickly disappeared as he heard the teenager's voice.

"Sharpay!!" Chad snapped in a dangerously low tone, having noticed the hurt expression that flashed across Ryan's face, he didn't need his sister screaming at him, especially in his condition.

"Stay out of this Danforth!" She growled her eyes never leaving Ryan's. "Do you know what, I wish those damm creatures would have wiped you and your little friend out!" She said as her attention diverted back to her brother. "At least then I wouldn't have to deal with a freak like you!"

Chad just glared ay her and kept a firm reassuring grip on Ryan's shoulders. Having have heard his conversation with Kelsi, he knew how little confidence the blond had and how he feared people's reactions to his true self. Whether he showed it or not, Chad could instantly tell that his sister's words were deeply affecting the drama king.

"I'm still your brother!" Ryan said softly in response, his eyes down cast. To everyone's surprise a smile appeared on the ice queen's face as she took a step away from the younger of the two and sort of went into a daze before smirking evilly at the boy who at that precise moment scared her half to death.

"That's where you're wrong Ryan that is where you're wrong!" She said as she began to walk away, the evil grin widening as she realised what she could say to her younger counter part.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella butted in as she made her way back over to her two friends, sharing a look with Chad in the process, which clearly said, what ever she says next can not be good.

"I don't have a brother! I had a sister! Alex! But she died when we were babies, I never had a brother, Ryan was just a mistake!"

"You do realise you guys are twins right?" Chad added as he glared at the teenage girl, wondering what the hell she was talking about and why she was so determined to hurt the boy who would do anything to make her happy.

"That's where your wrong Danforth! Me and Alex were twins! I don't know where HE came from, but he is in no way my brother!"

"What?" Both, Chad, Gabriella and piper asked as they looked at the girl in confusion, as Ryan visibly paled. He didn't know what his sister was getting at, but he knew for a fact that what ever it was, wasn't actually a pack of lies, there was just something in her eyes which told him she was speaking the truth.

"Do I have to spell it out to you? Ryan….. is…. Adopted!"

**(a/n) i know this is shorter than what i usually post, but i couldnt help but leave it there, so please dont kill me and i'll update sooner**


	16. Help

**Chapter 18- A helping hand **

"Do I have to spell it out to you? Ryan….. is…. adopted!" Sharpay spat, her voice full of nothing but venom as she stared at the teenager who was sitting on the floor looking very much like someone had just kicked him in the face. " He has been for the last fourteen years!"

Atmospheres can easily be created and at that point Sharpay had definitely succeeded in shocking everyone to the very core. Pleased with the result of her 'confession', the woman who was called kitten by her mother smirked, tossed her long hair over her shoulder and proudly strutted away.

As they watched her just walk away, Chad and Gabriella exchanged identical looks of disbelief as they tried to take in just what the ice queen had done. To be perfectly honest they always knew she was cruel, but never did they actually imagine she would do something so spiteful and deliberately hurt the one person who always stuck up for her.

There attention immediately drifted back to the sixteen year old blond boy, whose face was completely blank as he just stared at the spot in front of him, opening and closing his mouth as all sorts of things ran though his head.

"Ryan? Dude are you okay?" Chad asked as he let go of his shoulders and shuffled around so he could clearly see his friends face. Glancing up at the brunette, he shrugged his shoulders when he got no response form the witch, causing her to take a step forward and click her fingers just inches away from his face, trying to make him at least blink.

As she did however, Piper took a few steps towards the trio and rested her hand on her shoulder, shaking her head as she pulled Gabriella away from the teenager.

"Go find his parents!" She said softly as she studied the boy's face carefully. As the only adult currently in the proximity she felt it was her duty to take control of the situation. Although she had to admit she was just trying to get the two mortals out of the way, for the simple reason she was unsure of wha Ryan might do. She had been a witch for the past twenty years and had suffered her fair share of drama's which really plagued at a person's emotions. For this reason she knew that when someone was upset, their powers tended to act on their own, and because she didn't have a clue what the blond witch could actually do, she wanted his friends as far away as possible.

Gabriella nodded and spun around charging off towards the main building, knowing she had to find Vance and Hannah before Sharpay did, otherwise who knows what she could tell them about their son.

Kneeling down to Ryan's left, piper brushed the blond's hair out of the way which was covering his eyes, before gently shaking his body.

"Ryan? Ryan can you hear me?" She said slowly in a soothing voice, trying to catch the boy's eye, a task she found was more difficult than she anticipated as they remained down cast, covered in a sort of shadow. "Listen, I know what your sister said was a huge bomb shell and your probably really confused right now, but you don't know the circumstances surrounding your adoption. If you think about it carefully it makes you even more special! You can't choose your family, but they chose you!" Piper continued watching his facial expressions carefully to try and see if he had taken any of that in. If he had however, he showed no indication that he had even heard what she had said.

"Sharpay mentioned that she had a twin to begin with, a little girl called Alex! Your parents must have loved her very much!" Piper suddenly said, deciding to change the approach she was taking with the male Evans. "I lost a little boy of my own fourteen years ago now he was only two at the time and there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about him! Your parents must have felt that their world had come crashing down the day she died."

Chad just looked at the charmed one in bewilderment as he wondered what the hell that had to do with trying to get though to the teenager. In fact from what he could tell, she was making the whole situation worse not better. No matter how much he wanted to say something though, he found he just couldn't, for he wanted to know just where she was going with the whole thing.

As he heard the woman say the part about her baby, he couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at that, he didn't know why but there was just something about that sentence which was plaguing the back of his mind.

"The loss of a child leaves a huge hole in your heart! It feels worse than being tortured for hours. I know you're too young to know how that feels, but you have to understand that by adopting you, your mother and father could move on as you would have filled the void that Alex left in their hearts. You can't just dwell over the fact they never told you and hate them for it! It's certainly not fair to them and…."

What ever she was going to say next, never had the chance to leave her mouth as Ryan's eyes darted towards her and she was flung backwards into one of the many stone walls. Chad couldn't help but smirk at that as he watched the woman get back to her feet, even he could have seen that one coming.

"Ow!" She complained as she put her hands out and forced her self to stand up, staring at the boy in wonder. On the bright side though despite the fact she was now nursing a huge headache, at least she knew the power he processed.

"You think you have the right to tell ME what's fair??!" Ryan spoke up as he tilted his head to face the forty year old woman, his eyes full of hatred as he clenched his fists. "I've spent my whole life being attacked by demonic parasites, having to hide who I was from everybody! I have ended up In hospital more times than I care to remember always wondering where my powers came from and why I was the only one to get stuck with them! And now I find out that my family isn't even my family and you want to tell me what's fair!"

His voice was surprisingly clam, but he never once took his eyes off the woman in front of him, the woman who was lying though her teeth! Her son wasn't dead he could see it in her eyes, even the way she talked screamed to him that she wasn't telling the true.

Ryan had always been good at reading people, whether it was a human talent or not he didn't know, but he could always tell what someone was thinking just by studying their face and more importantly he knew only to well the signs that someone was lying. At that precise moment his instincts were screaming at him that her child was very much alive and kicking.

Her eyes just didn't hold that haunted look that a parent should have when a child passes away, they were hard and emotionless and if he didn't know that she did have another son then he would have guessed she made the whole thing up. The way Leo was looking when he told Ryan about his first born, spoke volumes, but to her, it was like she never even cared.

"Ryan…" She stared but her voice trailed off as she stared into his piercing blue eyes that she was sure she had seen somewhere before.

"You know I always thought I was a freak… I guess my birth mother did too! Why else would she have given me up!"

"Maybe she just couldn't cope!" piper mumbled carefully, thinking back to the time she had left her own son just sitting on an orphanages door step.

"Or maybe she just didn't care enough to try!" he continued, trying to stop the tears which were threatening to fall as he suddenly realised something. If he really was adopted like Sharpay had said, then maybe just maybe Leo had been right all along, but if that was true then at that moment in time he was actually talking to the woman from his dreams, the one who abandoned him in the middle of a street. Before either Chad or piper had the chance to say anything, he orbed off, unable to deal with the situation before him.

As piper saw the bright blue lights appear around Ryan and then disappear with him, she gasped as the reality of the situation hit her, Leo had been telling the truth all along.

Chad instantly shot backwards as his friend dissolved into balls of lights before vanishing completely. Blinking, he couldn't help but smile as the possibilities of what he could do with that power hit him. Those thoughts quickly vanished though as he heard Piper mumble something which sounded very much like Wyatt under her breath.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rematerializing on 'his rock' down by the lake, Ryan groaned and threw his body backwards so he was laying on his back, just staring up at the sky. Off all the things he had expected when he had woken up this morning, the feelings that were circling around him, wasn't one of them.

He couldn't believe what Sharpay had actually said to him or the way she had said it for that matter. He had always defended her when people called her an evil bitch, but after what she had just done he didn't think he could disagree with the people at east high anymore.

Rubbing his head he tried not to think about the reality of what had just happened and what it meant, however he found he just couldn't help but let his mind wonder. He was adopted! ADOPTED! His mother wasn't actually his mum, Sharpay wasn't even his twin and his father, well he wasn't really anything any way half of the time.

He didn't get his love of dancing from his grandmother the woman he had never met. He didn't get his eyes from his uncle Dan like people had always said and he most certainly didn't inherit his grandfather's sense of humour.

The only think he had been certain about whilst growing up was how much his family loved him, but now he wasn't so sure if they really ever even cared. His aunt Monica, who he had adored from day one had always said that kids who were adopted were never really part of the family, so did that mean he wasn't really an Evans?

Banging his head on the ground he tried to push the thoughts from his mind, but once again they wouldn't budge. Moaning as piper and Leo entered his brain, he sat up and gazed at the lake, hoping it would somehow unscramble his thoughts. As he did though he noticed a very large familiar object resting just to the left of his hand, calling out to him.

Reaching out he grabbed hold of the clear sharp item and ran it though his fingers, not even wincing as it split some of his skin open.

Sometime no matter how much you don't want something to happen, things occur in life which makes your common sense and judgment fail to be heard, and that was unfortunately one of those moments.

Twisting his left arm around he brought his right hand, which was holding the object towards his wrist and slowly pressed it into his skin.

"RYAN DON'T!" A new voice called out, causing the blond to drop the piece of glass and spin around to face the new comer. "No matter how tough things get that is not the answer!"

Ryan just stared at the ground not bothering to reply, nothing was making sense to him at that precise moment, when his brain tried to form a single thought something interrupted it and scrambled them all again.

"Not even when you feel like your drowning?" the boy replied as he watched the small amount of blood he had drawn drip down his skin.

"Especially not then!" The stranger replied simply as he crouched down next to the witch and reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief. Without saying a word, he reached out and placed the cotton on Ryan's wrist, pressing down on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Look can we talk?" The man asked, once he realised Ryan wasn't about to run away. The boy nodded hesitantly, no longer caring about the events that had happened before, it sometimes was easier to talk to complete strangers about things than someone you actually knew.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I know I scared you and your friend and I apologise for that. I just wanted you to understand that im not completely crazy! Its just the second I laid eyes on you, it was like I knew you, then when I saw you orb; well it was like jigsaw pieces falling into place!" Leo continued as he sat down next to the blond and attempted to tie the hanky around his wrist.

"You really believe that im your son don't you!" Ryan replied, his eyes gazing of into the water, a strange sense of calmness washing over him as he watched the ripples.

"Yes I do and from what I've heard so do the demons!"

"Well I don't know what to believe anymore!" Ryan said as he broke his staring contest with the water and stared for the first time into the eyes of Leo Wyatt.

"Then try looking at this!"

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small photo and handed it to Ryan. Taking the piece of paper, Ryan found himself staring into the eyes of a little blond boy, the same one that was in his dreams, but what caught his eye was a small birth mark on his left arm in the shape of a pentagram.

Ryan's eyes instantly drifted to his own arm, where the same symbol, yet slightly bigger lay just beneath where he cut himself.

"Need any more proof?" Leo asked softly, but all he got in response was Ryan just shaking his head as he looked from the photo to his arm and then back again.

(a/n) sorry this took so long to update, to be honest i kinda forgot... i wrote it up, then school coursework doubled and yeah... so hopefully this was worth the wait, promise it wont be so long again lol, and oce again thanks for all the lovley reviews guys!


	17. Visions

**Chapter 19- Visions (part one) **

"But what does this mean?" Ryan asked as he handed the picture back to his possible father, his confusion dramatically increasing as each second past.

"It means that the demons were right all along!" Leo replied thinking back to a conversation he had with the seer thirteen years ago, when she had told him his little boy was very much still alive and that demons were after him, she disappeared soon after.

"What?"

Leo just shook his head, the story too complicated for him to try and explain to the sixteen year old. It hurt his head just thinking about it, yet he knew he had to give his first born some information on how he ended up living a life as Ryan Evans.

"You have the power of premonitions right?" He asked as a small idea formed in his mind. Ryan just nodded in response, figuring saying anything would lead to a discussion about his powers which he really didn't want to have. "Have you ever tried to control the power to see other people's memories?"

"No…. isn't that like invading other people's privacy?"

"Well in a way yes, but don't think about it like that, just think about it as your right as a witch to see the past, as a way to expand your powers!" Leo explained, to be honest when his sister- in- law, Phoebe Halliwell, developed that power, no one ever really thought about it like that.

"But I don't want to extend my powers!" The teenager continued, stressing that desire perfectly, he was quite happy with his magic the way it was, as long as he could control at least the majority of his abilities, he didn't see the point in trying to make them do more.

"Really?" Leo asked as his mouth dropped, in all his years as a Whitelighter and even an elder he had never met a magical being who didn't want to unleash their full potential and was slightly stunned at his son's words.

"Really!" Ryan replied whilst rolling his eyes, at that point he honestly didn't see any difference between Leo and the many demons that were coming after him, for they all seemed to want the same thing, more power.

"Expanding your horizons is apart of being a witch, the only way your going to understand what happened is to try it!"

"Well maybe I don't want to did you ever think of that, I don't want more power, I don't need more power!" Ryan shot back at the six foot tall man, as he started to get a little frustrated with everyone's obvious desire for as much magic as they could handle. To him the whole thing was just stupid, seeing things to do with the future are one thing, but looking into other people's memories was just plain wrong and the teenager just didn't understand why Leo couldn't see that. "Haven't you ever heard the saying that absolute power corrupts?!"

Leo sighed at that as he slowly began to realise how little his son seemed to have connected with his heritage. He was the twice blessed child, prophesised for millions of years, he had the power to save the world, to do anything he wanted, yet he wasn't interested in any of it.

Nonetheless that last sentence struck a cord with the elder, as he remembered all the times his Whitelighter charges had been turned to the dark side, or gone mad as they were consumed with thoughts on how to make themselves stronger. He hated to admit it, but maybe Ryan did have a point, maybe expanding your powers wasn't what witches were all about.

At that second he suddenly found a new respect for the blond, not caring about getting more powerful than everyone else, really was the sign of a true leader, and most importantly the sign that King Arther really had been reborn.

"Yeah I have, but by just looking at you, I can tell that sentence won't apply to you Ryan! Now listen to me, I am giving you permission to read my memories, that isn't an evasion of privacy now is it?" Leo eventually continued, deciding to take a different approach to the witch than he had originally intended.

"No I suppose not…."

"Good, now close your eyes and take my hands!" Leo continued. The witch just looked at him sceptically for a moment or two before shrugging his shoulders, letting out a huge sigh which showed he wasn't happy with what he was going to do and complying with the request. "Right now concentrate, close your mind of all thoughts and focus on me, solely on me!"

Ryan nodded and again did as he was told. He very rarely trusted people instantly when magic was concerned but for some strange reason he felt connected to the man in front of him and knew that he would never intentionally hurt him, maybe that was why he was willing to following his orders with out a hint of doubt, reluctance maybe but no doubt.

"Just concentrate!" Leo repeated, tightening his grip on his son's hands as he felt the magical energy strengthen between them. "Now open your eyes!" he continued after a moment of complete and utter silence.

When Ryan did however he found that he was no longer at lava springs, instead he stood standing in a hall way in what appeared to be a large Victorian house, one which retaining its originality and possibly furniture by the looks of things, but still looked lived in.

Hearing a noise coming from his left, Ryan stepped around a pile of red and white building blocks and followed the sound into what he could only presume was a living room.

"Where are we?" he asked as his eyes fell on the tree children that occupied the room. There was a young girl around six years old with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes who had a remarkable resemblance to piper. An innocent looking three month old bold baby who was fast asleep in a blue play pen and a two year old blond toddler who was currently playing with a bath of sucks- HIM.

"The manor, the Halliwell family home, or it least what it was like fourteen years ago! Its been passed though generations of Halliwell woman, was built on a spiritual nexus which is part of the source of the families magic!" Leo explained as he watched the scene in front of him with a small smile, this was the last time his whole family had actually been together, not that he knew that at the time of course. "You see Ryan after you, umm had been thrown out I went to see a sear… a demon who can show you the past present and future, for a small price… and she showed me this, the day you vanished and the events which lead to Piper leaving you on a door step."

Ryan's attention instantly snapped away from the children in front of him as he stared at Leo in shock. Of course he knew Piper and Leo were married but it was only at that moment he realised that his fears over who the woman who saved him really was, had been confirmed, Piper really was his birth mother, the one who told everyone he was dead. He was the little boy in her story earlier who she had been pretending to cry over.

As he tried desperately to force the new wave of emotions which shot though his body deep down inside of him, Ryan opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find his voice. He just couldn't believe that, that woman was his real mother, the person who abandoned him, from what he knew about her, and the time he spent at the meal, and talking to her before, she seemed like a genuinely nice person, not someone who would do what she had done.

He had seen the grief in her eyes when she mentioned her son and he had even felt sorry for her, thinking for a moment that the by had been kidnapped. But as his dream of the blond child showed her leaving a baby in a dingy back ally by his mother, replayed it self in his mind, he knew she had bought it on herself! People could say that she didn't know what she was doing, but he was slowly realising that every time he fell asleep he had felt everything she had felt at the time and knew for a fact she had planned the whole situation, including the cover story.

His birth mother had planned to leave him all along, afraid that he would put her other children in danger!

As Ryan once again attempted to say something, loud echoing footsteps coming from behind him, stopped him in his tracks as both he and Leo turned around and watched a woman with long brown hair enter the room.

"Mummy!" The little girl called out and as she ran up to the thirty year old who was holding a baby bottle in her hand and hugged her.

"Hello there! How's my little Melly? Have you been good for daddy today?" She replied as she picked the small girl up and kissed her cheek. The six year old squealed and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck in response.

"Yeah we were playing dress up!"

"oh really? So where is daddy now?" piper asked as she glanced around the room, trying to locate her husband. Melinda just shrugged and signalled to her mother to put her down. Piper immediately obliged before heading to the play pen to go and feed her youngest child.

She didn't get very far however as her daughters screams stopped her dead in her tracks. She instantly spun around to see what the hell was going on and jumped straight into action as she came face to face with a demon, who was throwing an energy ball towards Mel.

As Ryan took a step forward in attempt to help, Leo held his arm out, blocking his path.

"This is a memory Ryan, you can't do anything!" he said as the witch turned to face him, a questioning expression on his face. Ryan slowly nodded in understanding before turning his attention back to the projection.

"MEL!" Piper screamed as she dived towards her daughter who wasn't Leo's biological child, therefore had never been given the ability to orb. Deep inside of her she knew she was never going to get there in time, but she refused to acknowledge that as she sped across the room.

Just as the energy ball was about to hit her, a bright blue shield appeared from nowhere, stopping the attack just moments before it collided with the witchling.

Sighing with relief, Piper briefly glanced at her two year old son, who had abandoned his toys and was now on his feet beside his sister, glaring at the demon, before she shot her hands out, in an attempt to blow the creature up.

The demon however dived out of the way, avoiding the attack completely before he shimmered out of the room. As piper began to relax at his sudden disappearance, her whole body stiffened once again as she heard a familiar cry coming form her infant son.

Spinning around her blood instantly ran cold as she stared at the scene in front of her, the demon was cradling her son, a menacing smirk on his face.

"Trade you!" he said simply as he pointed towards Wyatt, his eyes locked with the two year old's. As piper screamed at her son's petrified cries, Wyatt's eyes briefly glowed blue before he held his arms out, smiling.

"Cis!" he said slowly. As soon as that word left his mouth the baby dissolved in bright blue lights and disappeared in a swirl of orbs, reappearing in Wyatt's waiting arms. In pure rage piper lunged herself towards the demonic creature and blew him up, piece by piece, anger directing her moves as she found pleasure in the demons pain filled cries.

After the sixth blow, his body turned to ash and piper charged towards her children, as the blue shield covering them vanished. Scooping baby Chris in to her arms she broke down in tears as thoughts of what could have been flooded though her mind, this was the first time a demon had ever attacked the defenceless infant and the fear for his safety was so intense she couldn't even disrobe it.

"Ma no cry!" Wyatt instantly said as his mother dropped to her knees in tears. "Me p'otect Cis!"

At those words piper reopened her eyes and stared into the sea blue ones that her middle child processed, all sorts of things going though her mind. As piper just stared at the little boy who was cuddling his favourite teddy bear, Mel made her way to her mother and wrapped herself around her arm, tears too dripping down her face, in fact the only person who wasn't crying from the ordeal was Wyatt.

Briefly glancing at her daughter, piper slowly stood up, making sure hr hand was entwined with the six year olds.

"No Wyatt that is my job! I'll protect Mel and Chris… no matter what the consequences are!" With that the thirty year old left the room with her oldest and youngest child held protectively in her arms.

After a moment of just staring at the place he last saw his family members, Wyatt giggled and sat back down in his pile of toy ducks, quickly being absorbed in them once again.

"I don't understand!" Ryan said softly as he stared at baby Wyatt, who didn't seem the least bit bothered by what had just taken place. "What has any of that got to do with her telling everyone her son was dead?"

Leo sighed as he walked over to the sofa and took a seat behind the toddler, a sad smile on his face. As innocent and understandable as that question was, Leo couldn't help but feel upset at the fact Ryan wasn't accepting that he and that little baby were the same person. Although a part of him knew the teenager had only just found out that he was in fact adopted, he just couldn't help the disappointment at how unattached his son seemed to keep himself from the situation and how little emotion he was showing.

Usually, Leo could read people like a book, but Ryan seemed to be hiding his feelings on the situation completely, not even his eyes gave away his true thoughts.

"I think, that on some level, your mother felt that she would be protecting Mel and Chris if the world believed you were dead. Ever since the day you were born, demons have constantly been attacking and at this point everyone was just so exhausted from fighting them, you never once seemed bothered by the demons… I guess piper figured that faking your death would be the only way to protect all three of you!" Leo eventually said as Ryan remained rooted to the spot, refusing to take any more steps into the room.

"But that doesn't make any sense! How would it be better for me to grow up with out my birth family, having to hide who I was from everyone?"

As Leo opened his mouth to respond, past piper returned with a small blue coat held tightly in her arms. The two older males instantly turned their attention back to the witch, wondering what was happening now.

"Wyatt!" She called out, causing the two year old to smile as he looked up at his mother; she hadn't forgotten him after all. "Come on, we are going to the park!" The blond's smile instantly widened as he orbed a bag of bread into his hands.

"DUCK!" he cried out as he ran over to his mother, completely unaware of the scowl on her face as she picked him up and helped him put his coat on.

"Yeah we can feed the ducks!" She replied, before crouching down and picking up his teddy bear and handing it over to the young child, a look of sadness in her eyes. That look instantly disappeared though as she caught sight of a demon shimmering into the room.

"Stupid demon!" she growled as she attempted to blow the third one that morning up. The demon easily avoided the blast and automatically dived forward his eyes locked on the toddler, who was clutching his mother's top.

As piper made a gesture to freeze the demon, Wyatt just simply blinked. As soon as his eyes re opened the demon burst into flames and screamed as his soul was sent down to the pits of hell.

Slowly glancing down at the child in shock, piper grabbed the bread off him and chucked it on the side, her mind now fully made up on what she had to do.

"Sorry Wyatt, but we don't have time to feed the ducks!" She said simply, her voice cold as she turned and headed for the front door, the confused child still in her arms.

**(A/n) Hopefully since it's the holidays now I'll be able to update a couple more times over the next week, so look out for that. Here's a small question for people, how the hell do u tell an annoying inferring thirty year old that your pregnant horse is none of her business and she has gone way past just giving advise, when your friend has already over heard her saying she knows she annoys you? (Lol no one has to answer that btw) **


	18. Flashes

**Chapter 20- Visions (part two)**

"Okay, what just happened?" Ryan asked with confusion written all over his face as he watched the front door slam shut and glanced towards the loaf of bread.

"That is what it was always like, your mother vanquished one demon and another one showed up only minutes later, its what drove her insane! Piper just couldn't handle fighting demons every waking minute of her life when all she craved was a normal one." Leo replied, figuring that his son was on about the very short demon attack rather than asking why piper stormed out of the house.

"So she decided that her infant son could deal with it by himself instead?!" Ryan shot back at the elder, for the first time actually showing his obvious anger towards the woman who just left him out in the street. Before Leo could respond however, the scene before them suddenly began to change as everything slowly faded away until the two of them were no longer standing in the Halliwell manor but sitting in the back of a car, one which piper was driving.

"Wow!" Was all that Ryan could say as the sudden head rush hit him as the duo were transported into the rather large people carrier. That was defiantly a feeling he hadn't experienced before. With orbing, you were in control of where you went and of course when, but that felt like someone had forced him to move completely against his will.

"You'll get used to it!" The forty seven year old replied all to use to the feeling of being magically sent somewhere without his consent.

"I don't want to." The witch replied simply before turning his attention to the driver who kept glaring at his younger self. After a while she turned the radio off and took a few deep breathes, her eyes still locked on the road as she prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"Wyatt, honey, mummy has got to talk to you for a minute okay?" she said softly, gaining the attention of the two year old, who looked towards his mother, complete trust evident in his eyes.

"Now this is really important because I want you to remember something!" Piper continued as she tried to keep her voice steady, not wanting to worry the child that she truly did love. "I want you to remember that mummy loves you so, so much, but the thing is that sometimes love isn't enough and sometimes people find that they just can't cope anymore!" The witch briefly paused at this as she took her eyes of the road for a second to look at the small blond child who was smiling in such a way it would melt even the coldest person's heart.

"You see Wyatt all the demons are making mummy and daddy very tired and are scaring Melly and Chris! But you're a big boy now and don't get scared anymore and that is why I have to do this! Wyatt I'm going to bind your powers so the bad people don't come after you ever again, you're also going to go live with a nice new family. I know I could just take your powers away and let you stay with us, but then you would be defenceless and I don't want that!"

Taking her eyes off the road once again, piper looked back over to her son and smiled as she saw him laying against his baby seat, fast asleep. Putting her left indicter on, she pulled over into a space at the side of the road and slowly unbuckled her seat belt, before sliding out of the car.

As Ryan and Leo both made to exit the vehicle as well, the scene in front of them once again faded away. When the darkness disappeared, father and son found themselves standing outside a tall run down building, just behind piper who was placing the sleeping toddler down on the step before ringing the door bell.

Dashing back down the steps, she ran straight past Leo and Ryan and hid behind a dust bin as the door slowly opened.

Cocking his head to one side in confusion, Ryan watched his birth mother as she reached into her pocket and held a small piece of paper up into the light before starting to chant.

_"I call upon my magic tonight _

_To help prevent my child's fright _

_So with this spell I cast _

_I bind his powers to the past _

_Until he relives this day _

_Don't let his powers become astray" _

Pulling out a lighter, the brunette burnt the paper and smiled sadly as she carried on down the road, mumbling something only just hearable under her breath.

"Goodbye Wyatt!"

Ryan could do nothing but watch in pure hooror as what he could only presume was an invisible light to everyone else shot from the burning piece of paper and headed straight towards his younger self.

As Wyatt was gathered into the arms of a social worker who had answered the door, his head turned to face the spot the light was coming from. As the beam got closer to hi he held his hands out, almost like he was reaching for it and shook his head.

Almost instantly the light stopped in its tracks before it exploded into tiny little pieces on the ground, leaving the power filled toddler to be carried into the orphanage with his magic still in tact as he called out for his mother, wondering what he had done wrong.

Leo took a step forward and placed a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder, whose eyes were covered in a shadow by his white and brown leather hat.

"Ryan..." he said slowly but the boy simply shrugged him off and headed down the alleyway as the scene faded back into the tranquil gardens of lava springs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile…..

As Chad watched his friends orbs completely disappear a new found feeling of concern flew though his body. Of all the ways to find out that you were adopted that had to be the worst. He and Ryan may have only be friends for a few weeks, but Chad already felt a connection to the blond, almost identical to the one he had with troy. To him, it felt like they had been friends for years and that was the reason he suddenly became worried about the witches sudden departure.

Without even having to talk to him, he knew that Sharpay's and the brunette's words had really affected the witch. That was the one thing, other than basketball that Chad was good at, he had always been able to read people like a book, no one had ever been able to hide much from him for just by watching them, he knew how they felt.

Ryan's darkened eyes ad body language just screamed to the jock that he was in a major conflict with himself and that all his fears which he had bottled up had suddenly been unscrewed.

Whilst he didn't blame Ryan for keeping his secret, a secret, not having anyone to confide in for over a decayed really showed as the witch clearly didn't know how to handle the situation, or all his emotions which he had locked away for years, for that matter.

His whole posture screamed out that his mind just couldn't handle the plague of thoughts and emotions which flooded though him.

Hearing a gasp escape Piper's lips, Chad turned his attention to the witch and just stared at her in confusion, wondering what the hell she was so shocked about. Her actions before showed everyone that she knew about magic, so why she suddenly looked like she has seen a ghost was a mystery to the seventeen year old.

"Umm are you okay… miss?" Chad eventually asked, surprising himself by his politeness as the woman started backing away from where she stood, shaking all over as she repeated the same word over and over- NO!

"This… can not be happening!" she stuttered as her breathing became more and more erratic as she stared at the spot Ryan had been, shaking her head from side to side. "It's all a dram, this is all a dream!" she continued as she clenched her fists and dug her nails into her skin, almost as if she thought physical pan would make her wake up.

"Err… No it's not!" Chad said slowly, unsure of ow to react to the panicking adult as he watched her collapse on the ground in tears. He suddenly wished he has traded places with Gabriella so she would have to deal with the terrified woman instead of him.

"This is real!" he muttered as he took a step towards the woman, glancing around in the search for anyone who could possibly help him.

"No, no, no! That wasn't Wyatt! That wasn't my son!" she cried as she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Your son? Dude that was Ryan Evans, not Wy…" Chad instantly paused as realization suddenly dawned on him. Wyatt was the name of the guy Ryan made up for Gabriella's experiment… and the name the demons kept calling the witch throughout their battle.

Chad's eyes automatically widened and his face went extremely pale as he glared at the woman in front of him who was still repeating 'not Wyatt' under her breath. People may have considered him stupid and made jokes about how he should have been blond, but in strange circumstances like this one, he was amazingly accurate and jumping to the right conclusions.

"Ryan's real name is Wyatt!" He mumbled in disbelief as he simply blinked, nearly 100 certain that his assumption was correct. "And you, you are his birth mother, the one that gave him up!" He continued in a sort of daze as his brain attempted to process the information he had been given, talk about a very small world.

The woman just nodded having already worked that one out for her self when she saw the teenager orb.

"Oh my god!" Was all the boy could force out of his mouth, as another thing struck him, how the hell was Ryan going to deal with this revelation if he was having this much trouble with it? "H…how?" He eventually asked after they stood, or in Piper's case sat in silence.

The brunette glanced up at the frizzy haired man for a moment but didn't say a word as she remained rooted to the spot, trembling in fear. Fear that her husband would discover her lies and turn her children against her.

"Wait a minute! You said your son was dead back when Ryan was freaking out! You told him, he died! But if Ryan is Wyatt it means you lied!" Chad suddenly yelled as he remembered the conversation the woman tried to hold with Ryan moments ago.

Piper actually jumped at the harshness in his voice before shaking her head, still to upset about the ton of evidence to say anything. She just couldn't believe that she has talked to the two year old she gave up for adoption fourteen years ago, or that he still had his powers for that matter. Her binding spell was permanent, even with a reversal spell, the effects should have remained, yet he used them like he had had them his whole life.

"Then you just left him! Is that is? You woke up one morning and decided to throw your son into a care home? Huh? Is that it?" Chad howled his concern for the woman's state of mind quickly evaporating as he stared into her eyes. She didn't even regret what she had done! In fact she even looked proud of it, she wasn't upset due to the regret or even shock of the entire situation, no, she was upset because she had gotten caught!

"it wasn't like that!" piper stuttered, this time not even bothering to look up as she felt the boys anger and hatred piercing though her skin. Despite the events which were going to unfold, especially when Leo found out the truth, apart of piper couldn't help but smile at the type of friends her son had made, they really did care about him.

"Like hell it wasn't!" Chad yelled causing the woman to shrink back a little. "I can see it in your eyes, you never wanted anyone to find out he was still alive! You just wanted to live your life in a little bubble and forget all about him! Well Ryan doesn't deserve that and do you know what? I hope to God he never finds out about you! If you had any sense what so ever you will get as far away from him as possible and pray he doesn't have to go though the pain of meeting you!"

With that, not caring about the effects of his words Chad stormed off, wondering where the hell the witch had orbed off too, leaving a tear-filled piper all alone.

**(A/N) okay so hopefully that chapter worked and the whole Chad/piper scene wasn't too weird, I was originally going to have mostly piper's thoughts, but somehow it ended up like this. **


	19. Accidents

**Chapter 21- Accidents **

Hearing Leo's foot steps behind him, Ryan broke out into a run and charged off down the garden paths, not even bothering to look back as he heard his birth father yelling out his name.

He finally got what he wanted, he knew the truth and was now well aware of his past, he has been shown everything, yet he still didn't really understand a thing. And really, could anyone really expect him too? Yes, he now knew the reason behind his dreams and why all those demons where always attacking him, but deep down he still didn't have a clue who he was.

He was literally going though what could only be described as a identity crisis and for what he heard something which happened to a lot of adopted children when they learned the truth. He didn't have a family, not a real one anyway, the person who he always thought of as his twin sister, his other half wasn't, his mother wasn't his mother not by blood anyway.

Yet he didn't consider Leo to be his family either, he was after all a complete stranger to him and he didn't have a clue if he could trust the man or not. As for piper, well to be honest he didn't even want to think about her! Not after what she had done, to him she was the route cause of his confusion and the reason he felt so alone.

Ryan was so preoccupied, he never even noticed the figure standing meters away from him, that was until he ran right into them, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Sorry!" He mumbled before he even realised just who he was talking to.

"It's fine!" The person replied as she began to rub her father saw head before getting to her feet. "So, why the rush Ry?"

"Don't ask!" He replied simply, he didn't even understand the situation, so he knew he had no chance of making anyone else understand it either.

Kelsi just shrugged her shoulders before attempting to get back to her previous task of heading towards the kitchen to clock out for the quickly approaching night.

"Wait!" He called out as she walked passed him, causing the small four foot eleven brunette to stop and turn back around to face him. "Do you want to go get an ice cream or something?"

Kelsi instantly froze at those words and stared at the teenager in wonder. Back when they were going out they had always used the ice cream word when they really wanted to talk about something important which was on their mind. It wasn't exactly a code but over time, had just become a mutual understanding that when they asked that, it meant they really needed to talk, in fact she herself used that a lot when her parents were splitting up.

They used to spend hours, just sitting and talking though each others problems or just listening when the other needed a vent.

"Yeah… of course I do!" She eventually answered after a pause, before walking back over to the witch and wrapping her arms in his. "You know I always have time for an ice cream!"

Giving her a small smile, Ryan briefly glanced over to where he sensed Leo, who was actually standing in the bush, before the two of them made there way towards the baseball fields. Having been to Lava springs many times in the past, the girl knew all to well about the lovely stand which sold the best ice cream in new Mexico.

After walking in silence for a good ten minutes, the duo finally reached 'their' bench and took a seat, just as the bartender, who had seen them coming, headed towards them, two ice creams in his hands like he used to do all those years ago. They both gave him a thankful smile before taking the deserts and pulling the flakes out the cornet.

"So spill it! What's on your mind Ry?" Kelsi immediately asked as she stared into the eyes of her first and only boyfriend.

"It's a long story" He replied as he rested his head in the palm of his hand and let out a long frustrated sigh.

"That bad huh?" She asked smiling sweetly at him as she began to nibble at the chocolate."Come on, the night is young and Benny over there has a whole tub of cornet's if we run out of ice cream!"

Letting out a small laugh, Ryan nodded his head in agreement before opening his mouth and informing Kelsi of the what had not only happened that day, but the events which lead up to it, including Chad finding out his biggest secret.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gabriella!" Chad called out as he saw the einsteinet rushing out of one of the buildings. The girl instantly stopped walking and turned to face her friend, confusion written all over her face.

"Where's Ryan?" She asked instantly, as soon as Chad had caught up with her, looking around as if she expected him to be following the basketball star, but hanging back for some reason.

"No idea he did that weird blue light teleporting thing before! Have you found MR and Mrs Evans yet?"

"No! I have asked everyone, no one has a clue where they are! Someone mentioned Rome but I have no idea if they were being serious or not!" She replied, a panicked look plastered across her face.

"What about Sharpay?"

"Haven't seen her either…Oh God, What if she found them first!"

The two teenagers just looked at each other; fear over what the blonde ice queen could do striking fear into their hearts. If Sharpay reached her parents before they did, who knows what could happen. One thing was for sure though, there was no way Ryan would be able to handle it if they ended up rejecting him too.

"Where the hell could that girl be?" Chas wondered out loud, muttering under his breath as he studied the area in a desperate search for the bi polic teenager.

"Who knows? It's not even like we can call her!" Gabriella cried in frustration as she too looked around for the high school drama addict.

At the same time, the duo turned around and looked behind them wondering if she was down on the golf course. For a Sunday evening it was pretty crowded, making it almost impossible to recognise anyone. Glancing to the side lines, one person caught both of their eyes at the same time.

"TROY!" they both yelled instantly as they took off down the pathway heading towards the greens, having both realised the same thing, if anyone could get hold of Sharpay, he could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh..Wow!" Kelsi stuttered, two additional ice creams later when finally finished his tale. Of all the things she had expected him to say, being adopted and finding his birth parents on the same day wasn't one of them. At that particular moment, she has no clue what to think as she stared at the blonde, who was currently ripping a napkin to pieces, avoiding eye contact with her completely.

As she opened her mouth to try and force her brain to say something, Ryan reached over to grab another tissue… and that's when she saw it, a distinctive red cut running across his wrist, looking particularly nasty.

"Ryan!" she screamed causing the sixteen year old to shoot out of his chair in shock hi eyes darting up to face the curly haired brunette. "What have you done?"

"What?" He asked confused as he tried to get his blood pressure back under control as his heart began to slow back down to its regular beat.

"WHAT? WHAT? Ryan you promised me! You promised me you would never do that again!" She cried as she grabbed hl dog his arm and twisted it around so the self caused injury was visible to both of them.

Ryan's eyes instantly fell on his wound and all the colour instantly drained from his face as his mouth took the form of an O.

"I know I did… and I haven't broken my promise! I swear it was… it was just a huge mistake! One that won't happen again!"

"That's what you said before!" She said as she tried to stop the tears escaping her eyes as the worry for her friends life once again set in.

"But I mean it this time! I swear to you Kel, I will never do that again! Never!" Ryan yelled out as he looked directly into her eyes, hoping it would show her he meant it.

Kelsi shook her head, showing not only her disapproval but her disappointment as well, she had honestly thought he had put all that stuff behind him, once and for all.

"How can you say that? How can I believe that? Every time something happens you resort back to that! Ryan do you have any idea what its like to watch someone you love with all your heart, hurt them selves the way you do!" She cried out, unaware of what she just said. "I thought after what happened you would have learned, but I guess not!"

"I have and I regretted it the moment I did it! Kel please, I swear I'm never going to do it ever again! I have learnt my lesson! Do you know how scary it is to see blood pumping out of your wrist? Then to realise it wasn't going to stop? Without my magic I would be dead right now and I know it! I promise you I will never cut myself again!" Ryan said instantly, he too not picking up what she had said about being in love with him.

"Then why did you?" She asked, getting up from her seat and walking around the bench so she could sit next to him and take hold of his hands, as a form of both support and to show him she wasn't mad.

"I… found out about mum and dad not being my mum and dad and Sharpay completely hates me… then there were all those demons, it just… got to much!"

"Ryan, listen to me!" Kelsi said slowly as the witch looked up from his lap and turned to face her. "Vance and Hannah are always going to be your parents! No bit of paper can change that. Who were the ones who sung you to sleep when you had those nightmares? Who sat at your bedside when you got that virus four years ago? Who used to tuck you in at night? Organise your birthday parties and go to your parents' evenings at school?"

"They did…" He said carefully an un sure look on his face.

"Exactly! Oh so this Leo guy thought you had been killed? But that doesn't make him your father! Your father is Vance! He's the one who's always been there for you! And okay sure, he's away a lot but when you really need him, he is there! That's what makes someone your parent! Not DNA!"

Ryan's mouth twitched into a genuine smile at that and he nodded in agreement, Vance was always there for him and Hannah, Hannah never once left him, he couldn't even imagine her considering abandoning im the way piper had done.

"And so what is Sharpay tells them the truth!" Kelsi continues, seeing from the look in his eyes that she was actually getting though to him. "Because they've always been behind you! Always supported you! I know for a fact they would never turn their backs on you, they love you Ryan and they are nothing like Piper!"

Ryan's smile widened at that as images of the past flew though his mind, memories of all the good times he had had with them over the years.

"Yeah… thanks Kelsi!" He replied a grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around him. Kelsi giggles at this before returning the hug and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Your welcome!" She replied gazing up at him. The pianist smiled after a few minutes as she tilted her head slightly so their eyes were locked. They stayed like that for a few seconds before they both leant in and brought their lips closer and closer together.

"Ryan!" A voice yelled out, causing the two teenagers to jump apart moments before their lips touched. Both silently cursing their new arrivals timing, they turned to face the noise.

"There's been an accident!"


	20. Unwanted

**Chapter 22- Unwanted truth**

Throughout the journey to the hospital, Ryan didn't stop tapping his fingers on Kelsi's car door once, the words accident circling over and over in his mind. He had honestly never been more nervous about anything before in his life and that included the magical side of things, he just wished he had some power which would show him the condition he was going to find _her_ in.

When Gabriella and Chad had said there'd been an accident, all sorts of things had ran though his mind; had his dad's helicopter crashed? Had his mum been attacked by demons? Had Sharpay annoyed one person to many? Had his aunt sally overdosed on drugs or his childhood friend Betty taken one beating too many? But of all the occurrences that had plagued his mind he had never expected _this_, nor did he expect to be returning to the one hospital in town he prayed he and his family would never have to visit again.

As images of what had happened all those years ago swam though his head, Ryan shook it repetitively, trying to make them go away and convince himself that, _this_ was nothing like four years ago and was just a complete misunderstanding. After all there was more than one Ryan Evans in the world, right?

As Kelsi pulled onto the free way, making it less than ten minutes before they arrived at that hell hole of a hospital, Ryan tried desperately to calm himself down and clear his mind, knowing that if he didn't something completely out of his control would occur, revealing his powers to other people and the worst type of people that could find out as well… doctors!

Feeling Gabriella giving his shoulder a small squeeze from the back seat, Ryan flicked her, a grateful smile before returning to his previous task of just staring aimlessly out of the window. She was going to be fine, that's all that mattered! The ambulance member on the other line had said that there was no permanent damage; he just had to focus on that, rather than the situation which was playing out before them.

As he recognised that one road that his family had driven down so many times, the young witch felt his body unconsciously stiffen as the sight he dreaded most came into view… St Marks. That place still to this day sent shivers down his spine and it wasn't just the fact it was a specialist hospital either! It was because, as he found out on one of the first days he visited, that half the patients in the place had been attacked by demons at some point in their lives.

He still remembered that one event which made him realise nothing was as it seemed as if it was yesterday, he still remembered that woman's petrified screams as she tried to get people to believe her…

_Flashback_

_Wondering down the hospital corridors, twelve year old Ryan Evans nervously studied the area he was in, his eyes full of curiosity. His father had told him to go to the canteen, get a snack and go straight back to room 205, not stopping to talk to anyone, no matter how friendly and 'normal' they seemed. But the blond witch couldn't help but explore his surroundings in aware, knowing he would never get the chance to again. It wasn't the first time they had been to this hospital, but his father was hoping it would be the last, at least if he had anything to say about it anyway. _

_As he glanced into each of the different rooms, a smile on his face as he took in the specialist equipment, he couldn't help but notice how each person he saw looked like an average human that he passed on the street, there was nothing, over than the occasional injuries which made them stand out from a crowd. _

_Suddenly realising that he had no idea where he actually was, or how long he had been gone, Ryan headed towards the sigh for the stair way, deciding he had to get back before his father murdered him. As he turned the corner, following the arrows, a angst scream, caused the boy to jump and spin around so he was looking into a patients bedroom. _

_Normally he knew that it was rude to stare, but at this point he didn't care as the sight before him, was worse than the demon attack which occurred a few weeks ago. Inside was a woman no older than twenty, covered in cuts and bruises, she was being held by two large bold men whilst a man in a lab coat tried to inject her with something. _

_It was what she said next that really got his attention however. _

_"The demons! The demons are coming! They're trying to kill me! They wanted to eat me! The demons are real! Real I tell you… LISTEN TO ME THEY HAVE BALLS OF POWER!" The woman screamed as she struggled to get away from the men holding her back. The doctor, however managed to stab the syringe into her arm, which Ryan could only assume was filled with tranquilizer, before the two men let go and the three of them headed towards the door. _

_The witch however couldn't move from the spot he was in as he watched the woman, who by now was just lying on the hospital bed, her eyes glazed over, in fear. If he didn't know any better he would have said that those words were just a load of nonsense, but he did, he had fought the creatures himself and witnessed the damage they could do. He had seen them attacking normal people and had vanquished them without a second thought. He had never considered that other demons were attacking mortal people who had somehow lived to tell the tale, or the affect that knowledge could have on them. _

_As the woman's head lolled to the side, Ryan gasped and his pale hands shot to his mouth in absolute horror as he realised he knew that woman, that she had been the one who had been attacked by a vampire clan just days before. She was the woman he had saved from being turned into one of the most deadly clans in the underworld. _

_A shiver ran down his spine as reality hit him, he had never followed her when the woman ran off, he had just presumed because she was alive that she would be okay, he never imagined this would be her fate, telling the truth of what she saw and being classed as insane because of it. As strange as it was to think about, she would have had a better life as 'one of them' than she was having now. _

_"Don't worry about that kid!" the doctor said instantly, as soon as he laid eyes on the twelve year old. "We get a lot of patients speaking of the devil in here, its perfectly normal!" _

_End of flash back_

As he felt the car pull to a stop, Ryan snapped out of his trance and slowly got out of the vehicle along with his three concerned friends, who had noticed how deadly pale he had become. That day had defiantly changed the witches view on things and since then, every time someone survived a demon attack, he made sure to find them, to cast a spell to wipe their memories of the event terrified that their fate would be the same as that woman's who he had discovered, not long after he left the hospital, had tried to kill herself.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine!" Kelsi said gently as the four of them slowly made their way towards the big double doors which lead to the reception. Ryan could only nod in response as he tried to squash his thoughts with a pile of bricks in his mind, determined that he would focus on _her_ and not of all the other people that were forced into this place, when all that was wrong with them, was they had been lucky enough to escape.

Walking up to the purple rounded desk which was located in the centre of the very small room, surrounded by chairs and locked doors, Ryan found himself grinding to a halt as he came face to face with the receptionist. She was around twenty years old, had long dark brown hair and chocolate soft eyes, her whole body language just gave off a sense of calmness, which the witch presumed was necessary given the place she worked. Whilst to others, it may have seemed like Ryan had just been hit with love at first sight by the way he froze, but to anyone who actually saw his face, they would know that was not the case. He had a mixture of pure horror and dread plastered across it as he just stared at the woman, who had yet to notice as she sat chatting on the phone.

"Dude what's…" What ever Chad was going to say next, never got the chance to leave his mouth as he appeared next to his friend and froze, much in the same way Ryan had done as he took in the features of the woman behind the desk.

Gabriella and Kelsi, who were behind the duo exchanged the same look of confusion before sauntering around them and heading towards the bench. As Kelsi cleared her throat to try and get the receptionist attention, her eyes briefly glanced at the name plate which was positioned and the front of the desk.

It was at that point, both she and Gabriella realised the reason behind the boys' strange behaviour as they simply read the three words engraved on the piece of metal.

_Melinda Halliwell- receptionist _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Look dad, I know you just can't let this go, but seriously you need to quit this, Wyatt is dead!" Melinda Halliwell said down the phone as she tapped her pen impatiently on the worktop, briefly glancing at four new arrivals who had just walked though the hospital doors and were now standing just inches away from her desk.

"I don't care what the…seer… showed you, mum would not lie about something as big as this!" The woman continued, tucking her long hair behind her ears as she glanced towards the teenagers and gave them a warm welcoming smile before holding her finger up and apologetically mouthing 'one minute' to them.

She wasn't usually the type of girl who made personal phone calls during work, but when her step father, Leo had called to tell her, her younger half brother was still alive, well that little rule went out the window. Over the years, she had gotten used to Leo never getting over his first born's death, and had accepted that without actually seeing a body, he was never going to truly move on. But him claiming that her mum faked the two year olds death was just something she wasn't going to accept.

"So a lot of teenagers have…gifts!" She replied, hushing her tone slightly, hoping that the new comers wouldn't question the rather unusual conversation, or be polite enough not to care, yet judging by the looks on their faces, they were listening to every single word.

"Okay fine, I'll admit their not all able to do… that, but that doesn't prove anything." She continued, her tone turning to from annoyed to a more natural one as she listened to the man she always considered her father explained that some boy named Ryan Evans could orb. At least that half explained the reason behind his theory.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me right! You didn't honestly tell the poor kid that you were his father!" She practically yelled down the phone, no longer caring what the other people thought of the conversation, they were after all in a mental hospital, it was only fitting that there were some rather weird conversations.

"He had the same… umm…" She said more softly after hearing of the vision her father sent the Ryan boy on, eventually deciding on the word dream to finish her sentence. "Ok so I'll admit that's a bit weird…. A birth mark that's what your basing this on… and eyes of course!" She continued, rolling her eyes before looking over to the teenagers once again, all of which looked like they were in some sort of trance as they were staring at her in shock, the two girls whispering to each other as the dark skinned boy shook the blond one's shoulder.

"Look dad, I have to go, we'll discuss this later!" She added cutting of Leo's response, knowing that what ever he said next was going to make even her doubt her own mother, more than she already did. She would never admit it to Leo, but the reason she didn't resent that man for spending so much of his time focussing on finding out what happened to Wyatt and his little theories about him still being alive, was basically because deep down she never really believed his death herself, her mind had always been connected to both of her brothers and she still felt that connection, every know and then she felt a pang of fear in her mind, which was neither her own or Chris'.

Whilst that might not explain much, to her, it felt the exact same as it did when the three of them were children and she felt something off of Wyatt. The other reason she doubted the boy was dead, was simply because, if he was going to die, or seriously hurt, she would have felt that fear or at the very east his pain, yet she never did.

"Sorry about that!" Melinda said instantly as she hung up the phone and turned to face the group properly. "How may I help you?"

Chad, Gabriella and Kelsi all exchanged looks with each other as they tried to figure out if Ryan was going to say anything or would it be down to one of them. They didn't need to worry about that however, as the witch soon closed his eyes and took a few steps forward, deciding to ignore the fact that woman, based on the conversation she had just had and how much she looked like the six year old in his dreams, was his sister, and treat her like a receptionist.

"Sharpay Evan's! She err was admitted here not long ago…Is she okay!" Ryan asked, sputtering a little at the end as he realized that at that moment his TWIN was more important to him than a girl he knew nothing about.

"Are you a blood relative?" Melinda asked as she typed some information into the computer in front of her, tilting the screen so the man couldn't see what was on it. Ryan however didn't answer as he once again froze, not knowing how to answer that question, technically he wasn't a blood relative, he was adopted so there was no way he could answer yes, yet his whole life, up until this morning at least, he believed he was and knew if he said no, he would never find to what was going on.

"Ryan..!" Kelsi said slowly nudging him with her elbow as she tried to coax him into answering. As she did however, Melinda's head snapped up and her eyes wondered over to the blond, her mouth ajar… Ryan Evans… the boy her father was convinced was actually her brother. Looking into his eyes, she could instantly tell the reason behind that, even fourteen years later, he still looked the same and had the bright blonde slightly wavy hair and the intensely blue eyes. Glancing down to his arm she even recognised the birth mark which only a Halliwell had.

"Umm… sort of… yea I'm her brother!" He replied, not looking up at the woman as he felt her eyes burning into him, the same way Leo's had when they first met. The girl just nodded and continued to type something into the computer, a dazed look on her face as she reached over and dialled a number.

"Hello, this is Melinda; I have a Sharpay Evan's… brother… here!" The brunette, who was the spitting image of her mother said into the receiver, struggling slightly as she said the word brother. Chad instantly stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder, before whispering 'breathe' into his ear, not taking his eyes of the receptionist for even a second.

Melinda, who noticed this shifted uncomfortably in her seat, before thanking the person on the other end of the phone and hanging up, having received permission to explain the situation.

"Sharpay, jumped out in front of a speeding car, screaming about… err… magic and yelling that she needed to tell her parents…" The woman said, cringing as she realised that the girl had probably seen the boy who she was now 90 sure was her brother using his powers. "The driver, who was an employee at lava springs, couldn't avoid hitting her. She's in surgery at the moment but after that will have to receive a mental examination considering her past history at this hospital, a doctor will be out shortly to talk to you!"

"What does she need surgery for?" Gabriella asked in a small voice as she watched Kelsi wrap her arms around Ryan in an attempt to calm the witch down.

"Well, she's had some reprievable damage done to her spleen…"

"But she will be okay right? I mean she's not going to die?" The brunette singer squealed in a small voice. Sure, the two of them had never gotten along, but that was the last thing she wanted to happen to the east high ice queen, more for Ryan's sake than everyone else's.

"Try not to worry, the doctors are doing everything they can, she should be fine!" Melinda continued, her eyes locked with Ryan's, who slowly realised she had figured out the truth. Shaking his head Ryan bit back the erge to tell her to just keep her mouth shut and not even mention him being her brother.

"Can you find out how long, _my_ sister is going to be in theatre for?" He eventually asked, causing the young woman to bite her lip, before nodding and walking away. Everyone shot Ryan a confused look at that as the coldness in his tone did not go unnoticed. He just simply gave them one back, which clearly said he did not for one second want to talk about it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour and a half later and it was well and truly dark outside and not another person had even once entered the reception area, not even Melinda had returned. To say the gang of teenagers were starting to get impatient as they waited for news on Sharpay's condition was a bit of an understatement.

Sighting, Ryan leant back in one of the many dull grey chairs which filled the room and started taping his feet restlessly against the metal floor, staring at the clock on the wall literally counting the seconds that went by.

Kelsi just stared at her friend, a look of concern clearly plastered across her face as she chewed on her nails. That was the one bad habit the small seventeen year old had, she had acquired it years ago and now when ever she was nervous about something, she would resort to chewing nails. Hearing Gabriella groaning, she briefly glanced over to where she and Chad stood, or rather paced before turning her attention back to the only blond in the room, wondering what the hell she could say to him. After all it wasn't everyday you found out you were adopted, that your birth mother abandoned you and found your biological sister whilst the girl you always believed to be your twin lay in an operating room.

Eventually deciding that actions spoke louder than words, Kelsi scooted closer to Ryan and leant her head on his shoulder, whilst taking his hand in her own and gazing up at him. Ryan gave her a small smile in return as he placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

Chad and Gabriella immediately stopped their pacing and glanced at each other, sharing an amused look, both of them wondering when the two teenagers would get together officially. They were about as obvious with their affection towards each other, as Gabriella was with Troy during the musical that winter.

Hearing the main lobby doors burst open, the four of them shot their heads to the side and glance down the corridor, looking for the source of the noise.

"Mum, dad!" Ryan called out instantly as he recognised the two new arrivals familiar faces as they ran up the hallway, both of them looking like they had been in tears.

"Ducky!" Hannah yelled out as Ryan jumped to his feet and dived into her arms, unbelievably glad that his mother was actually here. As the two broke apart, Vance walked up to his son and pulled him into a hug, pure relief that at least one of his children was okay flooding though his veins.

"How's your sister?" He asked instantly as he loosened his grip on the witch, refusing to let go of him completely as he left one arm draped over his shoulder.

"I have no idea!" He replied, fighting the erge to ask which one. "They said something about her spleen and theatre but no ones really been out to tell us anything!"

"What happened to her? The voice mail the hospital left was so vague!" Hannah asked as she grabbed hold of her son's hand.

"She ran out in front of a car…" He replied as he closed his eyes before briefly glancing over to his three friends, silently asking them if now was the time to be completely honest.

The three brunettes instantly shook their heads in union, indicating to him to forget about magic for a while and the part it played in Sharpay's condition.

Hannah nodded and was just about to ask something else when the door to their left, which lead to the main ward opened and Melinda rushed out.

"Sorry I took so long had a bit of a family emergency to take care of!" She yelled out, but stopped abruptly when she was the two adults standing by who she was now convinced was her baby brother.

"Oh Mr and Mrs Evans I presume!" She said after the initial shock of the scene in front of her wore off. "my names Melinda, I'm the receptionist here!" _'And your son's biotical sister'_ She added silently as she held her hand out to shake theirs. "I have some good news for you actually, the operation went well and although she's a little groggy, your daughter has just woken up!"

Before she had the chance to say anything else, Vance, Hannah and Ryan charged passed her and ran down the corridor and though the electronic doors. Melinda allowed herself to smile softly before handing a piece of paper with the room number written on to Chad and heading back over to her desk.

Chad, Gabriella and Kelsi just stared at each other before slowly following the Evans family, making a silent pact to hang back from them once they reached Sharpay's room.

"Do you think Sharpay will mention Ryan being a witch?" Chad asked as they walked side by side down the never ending hospital hallway.

"God I hope not!" Gabriella answered as her eyes scanned each patient they passed in wonder, hoping they were not as dangerous as people thought.

"Me too! Ryan really doesn't need his parents disowning him right now!" Kelsi added as she pushed open one of the doors and followed the sighs to the recovery room.

"Whose, to say they will though? We accepted it, so maybe they will!" Gabriella said softly.

"Yes but if Sharpay tells them he's the reason she's in hospital who knows what will happen!" the pianist continued before stopping and nodding her head to the left as she saw Ryan though a glass window standing in the corner of a private room.

The other two instantly stopped as well and like Kelsi stared into the massive room, trying to listen to what was going on inside. Vance was stood at the foot of the bed, whilst Hannah had her arms wrapped around her daughter, who looked so much different without the layers of make up on. They all seemed to be in some sort of deep conversation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's okay honey, your going to be okay!" Hannah repeated over and over as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, who was sitting up in the bed, her eyes seeming completely empty.

"Shar can you tell us what happened?" Vance said as he sat down on a near by chair and stared longingly at his baby girl, trying to coax her in to talking. "Please sweet heart, we just want to help! As soon as you tell us we can get you home!!"

Neither of the two adults noticed the glare the girl was giving Ryan however, who was backing himself further and further into the corner, begging her not to say anything.

"Ryan come talk to your sister!" Vance ordered as he remembered his son was in the room, knowing how close they were he thought that he was the best chance of getting though to Sharpay.

Before Ryan could even take a step forwards, he swore the girls eyes darkened dangerously, before she snapped her head in the direction of her father and yelled.

"NO! I don't want that adopted freak anywhere near me!"

"Sharpay!" Both Vance and Hannah scolded before sharing the same worried expression as they glanced towards their son, determined that he wasn't going to find out the truth that way.

"But it's the truth daddy!"

"No it's not!" Vance said in his warning tone as he stared straight into Sharpay's eyes, daring her to say another word on the subject.

"Yeah it is and if you knew the truth about him! You wouldn't deny it either! He's a fucking witch daddy!"

**(A/N) hehehe three cliff hangers in a row! I'm starting to feel pretty evil about that! Ok so I promise the next chapter won't have a cliff hanger! **

Please reveiw

(A/N2)ok so i have never had over 200 reveiws for a story before, so whoever is my 201 reviewer gets to have one thing happen in an upcoming chapter of their choice!


	21. Aftermath

**Chapter 24- Aftermath and surprising confessions**

 "Yeah it is and if you knew the truth about him you wouldn't deny it either. He's a fucking witch daddy!" Sharpay screamed her eyes dangerously black as she glared daggers at her brother. If her attention was on her parents she may have been able to take notice of the colour draining from their faces, in much the same way as Ryan's, as they shared a knowing, fear filled look.

 Ryan instantly paled at that as he took a few steps back, shaking his head as he retreated further and further into the wall, biting his lip in pure terror about the events which were now going to unfold. He couldn't believe she had actually gone though with her threat to tell their parents everything, he'd always thought that despite the way she treated him, at the end of the day they were still twins and she cared about him, obviously he was wrong.

 The hatred that he was sensing off Sharpay at that moment was like nothing he had ever felt before, sure he knew the whole demonic situation must have frightened the life out of the confused teenager, but apart of him just couldn't comprehend why that fear had caused her to despise him. For a brief second he even wondered if it was jealousy, for at the end of the day, Sharpay always had to be better than everyone else around her, be able to do things that others found impossible and be the centre of attention. Ryan having magical powers was actually the one thing that she didn't have, the one thing she couldn't be better at than. He quickly shook that thought from his mind though, for there was no way she would actually be jealous of him having to fight for his life ever single day, was there?

 Outside the room, Kelsi, Gabriella and Chad, all stared at each other with wide eyes, them too not quite believing that the schools ice queen had actually gone that one step further and completely lowered their opinion of her.

"How could she do that? How could she tell Mr and Mrs Evans about Ryan's powers?" Gabriella asked in a hushed tone, making sure that she could not be heard by the Evan's family, her ear still held firmly against the hospital door.

 "Because she's angry" A new voice said from behind them, causing the three teenagers to jump and turn around to face the source of the noise, and the person who had just caught them spying.

 Standing behind them, with her arms folded, was none other than Melinda Halliwell, looking far from impressed at what her brother's friends were doing.

 "What?" Chad asked, saying it louder than he meant to, earning a glare from the other two girls. "What?" he then repeated, this time much more quietly than before.

 "Sharpay is angry!" She stated again, shaking her head at how clueless the three of them clearly were. She may have never even actually met the bi-polic girl lying in the hospital bed, but that didn't mean she had any less of an idea of the reason behind her decision to 'out' Ryan. The three years of Psychology she took at the University of Albuquerque, that she was still taking in order to forfill her dream of becoming a behaviour physiologist, meant that she could analyse people and situations rather well, which was why she could confidently say what Sharpay's problem really was. "She's not doing this out of hate, or because she's scared of what Ryan could do… She's doing it because she's angry at him and wants to hurt him the way he's hurt her, the only way she knows how!"

 "That doesn't make any sense, Ryan's never hurt her!" Kelsi responded, being the only one who could quite confidently say that, she had after all known the family for years, at one stage her and Sharpay had even gotten along, before she started dating Ryan all those years ago at least.

 "Hasn't he?" Melinda continued, her eyebrows raised as she stared at the brunettes, peering though the glass of the private hospital room for a second to make sure no one was being murdered. "Think about that for a moment and I mean really think about it! Ryan and Sharpay have been brother and sister their whole lives. They believed they were twins and twins are closer than close and tell each other everything right?"

 Chad and Kelsi just looked at each other, not understanding why she was emphasising those two words and in such different tones as well.

 "She's mad he never told her!" Gabriella said slowly as realization suddenly dawned on her and she turned back to glance in the small window in the door which separated them from the young witch. Chad and Kelsi's faces scrunched up in confusion at that and they both looked back to Melinda, waiting for some sort of explanation.

 "Yeah, she is!" The twenty year old said with a nod whilst un-folding her arms. "Ryan has kept that a secret from her their whole lives and that to her is the ultimate betrayal, he told his friends that he had powers, confided in them but not her and deep down that's why she's reacting the way she is, she's upset he felt he had to keep a major part of his life from her!"

 They all nodded in understanding at that and Melinda offered them a weak smile in return, before her attention drifted down the corridor, to where she had seen blue orbs appear and Leo beaconing her over with his finger, a desperate look on his face.

 "How do you know al this? Know about Ryan?" Chad asked, not noticing the woman's posture completely change as she gave her father a questioning look of her own.

 "Don't ask questions you couldn't possibly understand the answer to." She replied simply before turning on her hell and heading down the corridor, starting to get really annoyed at her family for constantly bothering her at work.

 For a moment, the three almost senior kids just watched her walk away before they realised that they had no idea how the Evan's were taking the information and rushed back to the door, pressing their ears against it.

 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 "Sharpay there is no need to call your brother names!" Vance replied after sharing a very concerned look with his wife.

"No, dad, I mean he's an actual, broom stick flying witch! He blew a man up and turned blue!" Sharpay cried out, whilst gripping hold of her mother's hand and leaning into her, much like a five year old would do when they wanted a form of comfort.

 Ryan promptly took a sharp intake of breathe at that and resisted the erge to yell that he didn't need or use a broom as his head shot towards his father, studying his face in pure anguish, wondering how the hell he were going to react to that.

 Both of his parents wore an identical blank look on their faces and they were both so closed off, that Ryan couldn't even work out how they were feeling.

"Honey…" Hannah said slowly, as she closed her eyes, looking like she was forcing herself to say what ever she was going to. "Your brother can not turn blue!"

 "I'm not crazy mother I know what I saw! He has powers!" Sharpay continued, looking away from Ryan for the first time during the conversation to stare up at her father, who had gotten to his feet.

"There is no such thing as magic princess!" Vance replied as he walked forward and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, which was instantly shrugged off.

 "Yes there is I saw it!"

"No you didn't.. Ryan… is not…is not a witch!" Vance continued, causing Ryan to crease his brow in confusion as to why his dad was actually struggling to say those words and just why his face looked like he was in some sort of emotional pain from saying them.

 "How would you know? He's not even your son; he was two when you adopted him, who knows who his real parents were!"

 Hannah's eyes grew huge at that and for the first time she found herself looking in the direction her son was standing, who was refusing to meet her eye, yet looked surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

 "Sharpay!" Vance yelled out as he too turned towards the far corner of the room. Sharpay opened her mouth to say something else but instantly shut it again and folded her arms in a huff as she saw the look her father was giving her.

 That was one thing the three of them had agreed on all those years ago, right after Sharpay had been diagnosed with bi-polar, two weeks after she found out the truth about Ryan. They had all decided that they would never tell him the truth, that he would never learn about his birth mother just abandoning him.

 Seeing the look on her father's face, Sharpay suddenly understood why it looked so unfamiliar. For the first time in her life he was truly disappointed in her and for once she felt a twinge of guilt as she took in her brother's appearance.

 "Ducky?" Hannah said with a questioning look on her face as she got to her feet and walked in the direction of her son, who was just staring at the floor. "Ryan, look at me!" She continued when it appeared that Ryan had paid little attention to her as she approached him. "Ryan!" She said again, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

 Taking a deep breath, the witch looked up at the woman who he always considered his mother and gave her a small smile before opening his mouth to speak.

"I already know… Shar told me this morning!"

 That small sentence earned the blonde teenager sitting up in her bed, a further glare from her father as she bowed her head down, not used to having him look at her like that. Hannah too looked over to the girl, with a stern expression on her face.

 "Sharpay!" Hannah yelled, shaking her head in complete disbelief before turning her attention back to the witch. "You know that doesn't change a thing right? Your father and I still love you to pieces and that's never going to change, despite what Sharpay might say!" She continued, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling softly. " Do you… umm have any questions about it?"

 "Umm… its okay, I get it… sort of. But don't be mad at Shar… she… she was upset!" Ryan replied uncomfortably, as he felt his heart pull slightly at the saddened expression on his sister's face, despite everything, he still couldn't stand seeing her looking so miserable, especially since she had just had surgery.

 "Yeah and why's that…" She muttered almost silently, but not quiet enough for the people in the room not to hear. As she said this, she slowly turned her glaze to her brother, who was more than a little surprised to see the obvious hurt in her eyes.

 Not quite believing what he was about to do, Ryan cast his eyes over to his sister and locked eye contact with her, trying to blank his parents as he bit his lip nervously, he couldn't let them think she was utterly insane.

"And for the record I don't fly on broom sticks… I orb!" he mumbled, causing Sharpay's eyes to widen and her head to nod forward slightly in shock as her mouth dropped open.

 "What?" Hannah asked carefully, her eyebrows raised as she shook her head indicating she wanted a further explanation.

 "Sharpay said I fly on broom sticks… I don't…" he repeated, before squeezing his eyes shut and desperately telling his brain not to listen to what his heart was telling it… unfortunately it did. "I do this…"

 With that, his whole body was absorbed in blue and white dancing orbs as he told his magic to work. After a few seconds he completely disappeared, before reappearing by the door only moments later, figuring if they were going to try and kill him, he had a non magical means of escape.

(To be continued…. Just kidding a said no cliff hanger this time right? If I hadn't then this would have been the ending… but since I did…)

Vance and Hannah just looked at each other, unsure of what to say or do, as Ryan nervously rubbed his hands together, waiting for some sort of reaction. He half expected everyone to scream their heads off, for his dad to punch him and tell him to get as far away from his family as possible. Yet he didn't, neither of them did, they just remained staring at him with a completely blank expression on their faces, in fact the only person who showed any emotion was Sharpay, who was staring up at him, a grateful smile on her face.

 After a few minutes of nothing but silence and strange looks being shared between the two forty year olds, Vance cleared his throat and looked Ryan directly in the eye.

"Ryan, sit down!"

 That wasn't exactly the reaction the witch was expecting but he supposed he was happy with it, considering the man wasn't trying to kill him and didn't currently have his mobile out ready to call the police to have him experimented on.

"SIT!" Vance repeated, a lot more forcefully this time, causing the witch to jump slightly before taking a seat on the end of Sharpay's bed, who looked just as confused as he was. "Okay, umm where do I start…" the man continued, talking to himself more than anybody else. At this Ryan shared a confused look with his sister, who simply shrugged in response, before turning her attention to her father. "Right well, Ryan, Sharpay, I'm gunna tell you a story…"

 "A story… Ryan just admitted he has powers and you're going to tell a story?" Sharpay interrupted, surprisingly saying exactly what Ryan was thinking as he just stared at the people in front of him in complete bewilderment.

 "Yes I am…" he repeated simply, before sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.  "Okay so, the setting was two weeks before Easter fourteen years ago. Social services were due round to observe the family home before they could give the all clear for us to adopt you Ryan. At that point and still to this day we didn't have a clue what your real name was or your birthday…. At the time all we knew was you were a sweet two year old boy whose foster parents kept dumping back at the care home. We had no idea why… until that day!"

**_ Flashback_**

 "Hannah, stop panicking!" Vance Evans called out to his wife as she placed around the room, straightening every little object as she passed it.

 "I can't help it, Ryan's been with us three weeks now… I'm just so worried they will take him away!" Hannah replied as she glanced towards the play pen where the small twice blessed child sat playing besides her biological daughter, who had so far accepted that another baby was going to be living with them.

 "It's just a check up to see how he's settling in! that's all they're not going to take him anywhere!"

 "But what if they think he's two skinny? Maybe we should feed him some more!" Hannah continued forcing Vance to grab her by the waist and pull her onto the cotton sofa beside him as an attempt to get her to calm down.

 "Relax everything will be fine, you'll see!" he said in a reassuring voice as he kissed the top of her forehead.

 As the mother of two opened her mouth to respond, her eyes instantly drifted to the door way, where the house keeper now stood with a woman in a black suit, a warm welcoming smile on her face.

"Mr and Mrs Evans, this is Mrs Johnson from social services." Ann said, causing the two of them to jump to their feet and shake their guest's hand before leading her towards the settee and dismissing the house keeper, who bowed slightly and left within seconds.

 "Please have a seat!" Vance said as he sat back down, indicating to his wife to do the same.

 "So how's Mathew… im sorry Ryan settling in? Has he been any trouble?" The care worker asked instantly as she pulled out a pen from her brief case and prepared to note things down on her clip bored, getting straight to business. 

 "No, not at all, he's a little angle!" Hannah replied instantly with a huge genuine smile on her face, knowing if this visit went well then the adoption procedures could truly begin.

 "And have you had any problems with his 'blue eyes'" The woman continued whilst writing on the piece of paper and gazing around the room. It was a well known fact that Ryan's previous foster families has sent him back to the orphanage about a week later complaining in pure fear about his eyes. Of course social services had taken him straight to the opticians to make sure everything was okay, but they couldn't find a problem and the foster families refused to explain further.

 "No and we really don't understand what all that is about." Hannah continued as her husband looked to his left to where his two children sat.

 Ryan instantly looked up at him, almost as if he knew his new father was watching him. He ginned widely as he saw his face and started shaking his blocks whilst staring back up t him. His smile vanished though as he saw the woman in black in the seat at the other end f the room. As he glared at her, his eyes started glowing a pure blue colour and they took on the appearance of blue orbs, sparkling widely. It was something the boy had done when he still lived with his mother and she had brought someone home he didn't like, he found it a great way of getting rid of people.

 Vance instantly almost chocked on the biscuit he was currently eating as he saw the pure innocent glow coming from the two year olds eyes. Hannah and the social worker instantly stopped talking and looked towards Vance before following his gaze over to the infant, whose eyes had by now returned to normal.

 "Are you okay honey?" Hannah asked as she patted her husbands back, who simply nodded in response, deciding that he was probably seeing things.

 After about half an hour, the social worker finally stopped taking notes and stood up to leave, thanking the Evans' for their time and informing them that she would be in touch. As Hannah closed the front door, she sighed in relief as Vance wrapped his arms round her waist.

"I told you it would be fine!" he said simply as he directed her back into the living room. As soon as they went in there however they both jumped in shock as they saw Ryan sitting on the floor with one of the last remaining cookie in his hand.

 "How did you get out?" Hannah asked in confusion as she looked from the play pen where her daughter was to the little boy in front of her.

 Ryan, who other than his name had still not said anything to them remained quiet as he broke the biscuit in half and wondered over to the play pen, handing a piece over to Sharpay who grinned in response.

 "Well we have our own little escape artist!" Vance said with a laugh as he walked over to his son and picked him up. As he did however, little Ryan gave a small sneeze which caused Vance and Hannah to smile at how cute he looked. The smile instantly vanished however, as soon as he sneezed his whole body was covered by blue orbs and he vanished, reappearing in Vance's arms only moments later.

 Hannah instantly screamed as she jumped a foot in the air and dived backwards. Vance just stared at the infant, his eyes wide in horror. What the hell had he just done?

 Ryan, who was completely oblivious to the reason behind his new mother's scream just turned to look at her as he rubbed his tired eyes.

 "how… how did…did he?" Hannah yelled as Vance slowly put him down on one of the chairs and took a careful step back.

"I don't know!" he replied before rushing over to his sleeping daughter and picking her up, backing them both away from the now very confused toddler, who hadn't even realised he had orbed.

 Sneezing once again, Ryan disappeared and reappeared in the same blue lights as before, causing the Evans' to back away to the door archway.

 "What the hell is he?" Hannah screamed causing Ryan to start crying at the tone of her voice. Vance, out of habit put his daughter down and went to comfort the small child. "He's a freak!" She yelled even louder, causing Ryan to jump. The little boy just looked at the people in front of him as he squeezed his eyes shut as tears started to pour down his face, the people he had learnt to love, were just like everyone else after all.

 As he saw the man walking towards him out of the slits of his eyes, his crying got louder until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and lift him up, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"Shhh, Ryan, its okay!" Vance said slowly as he looked over to his wife. As strange and freaky as he found the situation, the only thing hw could think off was that his son was upset. "Everything will be fine!"

**_ End flashback_**

 "You see Ryan, we've always known you had powers even before we adopted you we knew and do you know what, despite the fact you scared the shit out of us that never once changed how much we love you! Your birth mother's lose was our gain!" Vance said in a soft voice after finally finishing his story. With those words still hanging in the air, he stepped forward and put a hand on his son's shoulder, causing him to look up. " And I want you to remember something, never be ashamed of who you are, having powers makes you even more special in our eyes. People may tell you otherwise but never forget that your mother and I love you and to us you have never been anything less than our son!"

 When Vance finished talking, Ryan allowed a huge smile to appear on his face as he took everything that had been said, in. His parents knew he was a witch all along and what's more they didn't care! They actually didn't care! All his life he had been terrified they would find out and disown him, but they knew all along and still wanted him!

 "Thanks dad!" he replied with a grin as his mother walked over to him and gave him a comforting hug. Vance returned the smile and reached up to adjust the young man's hat, causing Ryan to laugh and even Sharpay to give a small, barley noticeable grin.

 Everything finally seemed to be going right, but at the back of his mind the twice blessed child couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something big was about to happen. It almost felt like something was calling him away from his family, he just couldn't figure out what.

** (a/n) thanks for all the lovely reviews I don't think I have ever had so many for one chapter and Oh my god this is double the length of a normal chapter I have ever written… that's what happens when I can't end with a cliff hanger!**


	22. Storm

**Chapter 25- The beginning of the storm**

As Ryan pulled away from his mum's hug, happier than he had been in a while, the door to the room swung open and Melinda appeared, looking completely out of breath, her face paler than a sheep's coat and eyes looking almost haunted as she charged over to the bed, with three confused teenager's following close behind.

"Is there a problem?" Vance asked instantly as he got to his feet, followed shortly by Ryan who eyed his older sister suspiciously.

Melinda completely ignored the business man however as she turned her attention to the only other witch in the room.

"Ryan I need your help!" She cried as she took a step towards the teenager. The witch instantly creased his brow in confusion as he turned to his friends, who shrugged in response, indicating they had no idea what this was about.

"What?" he asked as his mind tried desperately to work out what the twenty one year old could possibly want from him. Hearing footsteps at the other end of the room, Ryan glanced over to the door, wondering who else had entered the ward.

Stepping out of the shadows, Leo gave his biological son a small smile before walking forward and placing his hand on Mel's shoulder. Ryan instantly rolled his eyes as he realised that Leo had therefore told the receptionist everything.

"Leo? What the hell are you doing here?" Vance asked instantly before anyone else had the chance to say anything, utterly confused.

"Me? Oh Ummm…." Leo mumbled trying to think of what he could possibly say, but his stressed out daughter beat him to the punch.

"Leo is Ryan's biological father" She shouted out causing Hannah's, Vance's and Sharpay's eyes to widen as they looked from Ryan to the person they considered nothing more than a business opportunity. Ryan inwardly cursed at that, knowing that for one split second everything had seemed almost normal… but now, now the horrible reality was hitting him square in the face and he had no idea how to control it.

"You're…" Sharpay said softly her voice trailing off as she realised she had no idea what she could possibly say. Her eyes briefly glanced over to her parents, who from the looks on their faces were terrified of the thought of loosing their son. For the first time in her life she genuinely felt sorry for someone else other than her self. Sorry for her parents having to face the very real prospect of their little boy calling someone else mum and dad and sorry for her brother for having to deal with the knowledge of being adopted and meeting his birth family on the same day. She couldn't even imagine what thoughts must be going though his mind as he closed his eyes and took a few deep, almost gulps, of air.

"Yeah I am." Leo replied simply, his eyes glued on Ryan who seemed to be inwardly fighting with himself. The truth of the matter was, Ryan hated not knowing what was going to happen next and although his parents were fine with him having powers, deep down he knew they had no idea what he used those powers for as well as some of the things he had done with them. If they knew he used his gifts to kill people they would probably never talk to him again.

As well as all that, there was also the fact his biological relatives did the exact same thing, vanquished creature after creature as a way to survive, a necessity maybe but that didn't make it right.

"But that's not why we're here!" He continued before casting a look over to Melinda, who stepped forward and sent her father a telepathic message to let her do the talking, before turning her attention to the twice blessed blond.

"My little brother… our little brother, somehow got hold of exscalaber and has declared himself the source of all evil… or near enough anyway!" Melinda stuttered as panic shot though her, ignoring the confused look of the three Evan's completely, they didn't need to know what she was saying as it in no way concerned them in her personal opinion.

"What's that got to do with me?" Ryan asked as he pushed past the father and daughter so he was standing on the other side of the room beside his friends, not even looking at his adoptive family, despite feeling six eyes resting on him.

"Only the person meant for the sword can wield it, anybody else will be corrupted by its power. The power is so great that no one can handle it but the chosen one. Chris took it from the stone and now he's turned evil!"

"Wait, are you talking about the whole king arther and the knights of the round table?" Chad interrupted, causing everyone to turn to look at him, with Ryan, Kelsi, Gabi and Sharpay staring at him like he had grown two heads. "What I pay attention in history…"

"Yes that sword!" Melinda replied as she finally registered the fact that other people were in fact in the room and listening to what she was saying, mere mortals in fact who had very little, if not none experience with magic.

"But only king arther can remove the sword from the stone, how did this Chris guy manage it if it wasn't meant for him?" Chad continued, ignoring the bewildered looks he was getting from the other teenager's completely, surprisingly he wasn't as dumb as people thought.

"Chad that is just a story, it didn't really happen!" Gabriella said instantly, patting her friend on the back in a sympathetic manner.

"umm actually it did!" he replied as he leant against the bottom of Sharpay's bed with a cocky grin on his face, he had never, ever been in a position where he knew more about something than anyone else in the room and he was surprised to find it was actually a pleasant feeling.

"How do you know?" Ryan asked before anyone else could reply, staring at the basketball star in wonder almost forgetting about the magical family members.

"My brother Calvin is taking a magical methodology course in uni, he left one of his prophecies books in our room the last time he came to visit…" Chad quickly clarified before blowing a bubble with his chewing gum and folding his arms, incredibly pleased with himself for actually bothering to read the book which smacked him on the head.

Ryan nodded before turning back to face Melinda as he heard her quite obviously clearing her throat in order to get everyone's attention.

"Then how did … Chris manage to do it if the sword isn't his?" he asked as he sat down next to his twin and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, somehow sensing that her mind was everywhere and that she needed some sort of reassurance.

"Because piper is the lady of the lake and she removed the sword last week to clean it… she didn't put it back properly and Chris has somehow gotten it into his head that the sword is now his!" Leo explained as he took a seat on the coffee table and stared at Ryan's blank expression, trying to avoid looking in his parent's direction, who were glaring daggers at the elder. As far as they were concerned he was as bad as his wife and from the looks on their faces they were finding it incredibly difficult to keep their mouths shut.

"Right, so why do you need my help?" Ryan asked slowly, not understanding what was going on for even a second. He was far from used to talking about magical situations with anyone, let alone other magical folks.

"Because the sword was meant for you!" Chad replied, earning looks from everyone once again, the old saying of 'you would be surprised what was in the history books' coming into his head. Ryan's face instantly paled at those words and he glanced towards Melinda and Leo, who although shocked, nodded their heads simultaneously in confirmation.

"The prophesy said that when all planets align as one magic will stop to welcome the birth of the twice blessed child- which is you, magic ceased to exist the day you were born." Leo stated after giving Chad a look which clearly told him to shut up and leave the explanation up to him. "It also said that that child would bring about the beginning of the battle between good and evil with his loyalties to which ever side constantly being tested until the day he receives the gift which would set his path in stone. An old wizard then reviled to the elders that the next king would be the first born son to a charmed one. The sword whether you like it or not Ryan is your destiny! You have to call the sword in order to get it away from Chris."

An awkward silence fell about the room at those words as everyone tried to take in what they meant. However no one was expecting the reply which left Ryan's mouth, yet most of them realised exactly why they did.

"No!" He said simply before removing his arm from Sharpay and sitting up straight. Melinda and Leo's expressions instantly turned to ones of anger as they realised if Ryan refused to help them, then their son/brother was going to suffer a fate worse than death.

"What do you mean no?" Leo asked his tone a little louder than was necessary.

"Exactly that, I'm not doing it!"

"You have to! You calling the sword and taking the place of King Arther is the only way to save my son!" Leo yelled, his voice more desperate than it was before, but Ryan just plainly shook his head in response and folded his arms. "It's your destiny!"

"Just like it was my destiny to be left on a door step?" Ryan spat, venom evident in his voice as his eyes narrowed dangerously. He knew it wasn't Leo's fault but he couldn't help but feel the way he did about the whole situation. Seeing the look that appeared on Leo's face, Ryan shook his head and continued. "I didn't think so. People's destinies change all the time depending on the choices they make and I am choosing mine! So throw the damm sword into a lake for all I care because I don't want any more magic!"

"But what about Chris?" Melinda snapped back t him, not quite believing how utterly selfish he was actually being. He was the only one who could possibly save the fourteen year old, yet he was flat out refusing to help, despite it being what he was put on this earth to do.

"Knock him out and take the sword, go back in time and get Arther to take it or summon it yourself and put it back in the stone! I don't care but I'm not doing it and nothing you say is going to change my mind!"

"You heard _my_ son!" Vance called out as Leo opened his mouth to argue some more. "Now its late so if you don't mind leaving us the hell alone, _my_ family and I would like some peace!" He continued indicating with his finger towards the door. For a second Leo looked like he was going to say something else, but that subsided and he grabbed a dejected, angry Melinda by the arm and orbed them both out. But not before casting one last look at Ryan, shaking his head in pure disappointment.

Sighing Ryan banged his head against the wall as he tried to ignore the feeling of guilt which was weighing up inside of him. He knew he should have helped him that it was morally right to help them both, but for once he was choosing to stuff all the morals and do what was right for the people he loved. Accepting the sword would mean that more and more demons would come after him and his family and friends and he would not risk their lives, not again.

Apart of him even felt that, the only reason Leo and Melinda wanted anything to do with him after fourteen years, was because of the magic he processed and not who he actually was. Apart of him felt that they didn't want him in their lives just his powers and despite a few self esteem issues he had, he was not going to let himself be used like that.

Somehow knowing what her friend was about to do, Kelsi charged forward and gripped hold of Ryan's arm, just as showers of blue orbs engulfed him. Immediately the two of them vanished from the hospital, leaving a group of very confused people behind.

**(A/N) That ending isn't counted as a cliffy is it? Well it wasn't meant to be one if it was…. So now in the next chapter, guess whose gunna make an appearance ;) **

**Please review**

oh and if anyone is intreasted i have started a new scrubs fanfiction


	23. Chris

**Chapter 26- Chris Halliwell**

Reappearing in the Evans' family home, Ryan could do nothing but glare at the hitchhiker as she let go off his arm and took a seat on the sofa, a look on her face which clearly said she wasn't going anywhere. Sighing, the witch shook his head and collapsed beside her, his eyes remaining closed as he rested his head against the back of the crimson couch in the games room.

He would have orbed to the living room but for some reason the smallest room in the house was always the one he felt the most comfortable in. Although in comparison to a normal person's definition of small the place where the two teenagers were, was anything but.

It was about the size of two large double bedrooms with a pool table in the centre, surrounded by paintings of some artist his father was related to. There was a huge glass wall at the end of the room which overlooked the gardens and a red leather couch against the far wall where people could sit and watch the world go by. The pale yellow and white striped paper seemed to make the room look even bigger along with the carpet which Hannah insisted on replacing every year in order to keep the 'fluffy' look about it.

Shifting slightly to make him self comfortable, Ryan didn't bother to say a word to his companion as she opened and closed her mouth, instead he let his mind drift off into a well deserved sleep. For a Wednesday, it had been one of the longest days of his life, in the space of twenty four hours he had argued with Troy, fought a huge battle, found out he was adopted, gone on a sort of vision quest with his biological father, nearly kissed Kelsi, rushed to a hospital where bits of his past were explained and then of course had a bomb shell dropped on him about a certain sword. In other words the sixteen year old was completely warn out yet no one seemed to notice this, not his parents, not his friends and most certainly not the Halliwells' who were trying to get him to go into another fight and use more magic to get a stupid sword away from his younger brother.

He knew telling them he wouldn't help wasn't the best idea but he was exhausted and knew if he didn't refuse he would probably either be up all night fighting demons or have to go with Melinda and Leo and risk having some sort of confrontation match with Piper, something he certainly was not ready for.

As he fell into a deep sleep the last thing he saw was Kelsi brushing a lose strand of hair from her face and removing her glasses, having given up on trying to figure out what to say to her oldest friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was mid day before Ryan finally woke up and the first thing he noticed other then the blinding sun, was that Kelsi was nowhere in sight, in fact the whole house was unnaturally silent. Rubbing at his eyes, he gazed around the room experience telling him to check that there wasn't some sort of demon hiding behind the curtains.

The feeling of guilt automatically resurfaced as he thought about the events of the previous day as he remembered the look of desperation on Melinda's face as Leo begged him to save his youngest child. Deep down he knew being tried was just an excuse and that he would have helped them, if only the small piece of information about him being the one who was destined to be the next King Arther hadn't have been shared. The truth of the matter was, he didn't want more power when he could only just control the ones he had, he didn't want more magical responsibility, more demons on his back for he just couldn't handle it.

What people seemed to be forgetting was that maybe he was destined to do all these great things but he was still just a teenager, one who had very little to do with the magical community other than vanquishing any demons which attacked him or that he witnessed attacking somebody else.

There was probably loads of people all over the world who would call him an idiot if they heard his thoughts, but he would never forget the old saying of 'absolute power corrupts' for he had seen it with his own eyes, the demons who killed people wanting to make themselves stronger and more powerful and as far as he was concerned, if he purposely sought out advancing the powers he already had, then what was to make him different from the evil beings which stalked the earth.

You could argue that he had never killed anyone, but that just wasn't true, he had killed demons and although that was to protect innocent people, if he did it just because he could, like some witches obviously did or because he wanted to expand his magic, then how would he be any different to the demons?

Apart of him knew that Chris was just a fourteen year old kid and by saying no to retrieving the sword he had single handily handed him over to the people he spent his life fighting, but that didn't change the fact he didn't want any more magic.

Groaning, Ryan shook his head and got to his feet whilst rubbing his temples, unsure of what he should do. Deciding on a simple shower to try and wash away his problems he headed to the door, completely forgetting about the fact Kelsi was still not in the room, she had after all probably just gone home.

Walking down the corridor Ryan orbed a cereal bar into his hands and tore open the wrapper, having remembered that he had barely eaten a thing yesterday and that the loud bubbling noise he had been hearing was actually his stomach complaining about its lack of nutriment. Not surprisingly, he finished the small nighty calorie bar before he even made the thirty second journey to the stairs and as he was contemplating getting something else a horrible feeling of dread washed over him.

He instantly froze as all colour drained from his face as an insane amount of fear washed over him. He couldn't explain where it had come from but he did know it wasn't his own and who ever his empathy was picking up was in serious danger. Glancing around the hallway in every direction he could think of, he closed his eyes and tried to pin point the source of the fear. However it was so intense that he couldn't get a location, all he knew was that it was close.

That's when it happened, his chest became tighter almost like he couldn't breathe and he found each gulp of air harder and harder to take in. Not understanding what was happening Ryan orbed. He instantly reappeared in the same spot and was slightly relived to discover the feeling had passed however that didn't last as he realised what that therefore meant, there was a demon in the house!

Charging into the living room his eyes darted everywhere as he used every sense he had to try and work out where the demon was hiding. He was so distracted with the thoughts in his head; he never noticed a shadow appearing behind him or a luminous blue ball materializing next to his skull.

"RYAN!"

Spinning around faster than the speed of light, the witch just about managed to see the obvious danger he was in and dive out of the way as an energy ball shot towards him. Rolling over onto his side, Ryan flung his arm out and sent a wave of telekinesis at the creature, who was blown of his feet and into the lit fireplace.

A loud clapping sound soon filled the room and Ryan's whole body twisted around to the source of the noise. There standing by the window was three creatures dressed completely in black, one of which held a terrified Kelsi by the throat, his slimy hand covering her mouth.

The two older ones, who were obviously demons where unshaven and had wild untamed expressions, the one who was clapping however was much shorter than Ryan, had mopy brown hair and bright green eyes that looked almost completely processed. He also had a long metal sword by his side, which was just hovering in the air, its golden handle reflecting the sun perfectly.

"Let her go!" Ryan yelled instantly as a new found fear for his friend's life shot straight though him.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" The boy replied, yes boy for as far as Ryan could tell the person standing in front of him was barely a teenager and quite frankly didn't really know what he was doing.

"Who are you?" he responded , his eyes not once leaving Kelsi's as he tried to tell her he would get her out of this.

"The king!" The teenager said with an evil smirk as he took hold of the sword and positioned it in a threatening manner. "Or at least I will be once I illuminate you!"

With that he charged forward and lunged himself towards the twice blessed. Ryan immediately dived out of the way once again before dodging a fire ball the demon that had attacked him before sent his way.

Jumping to his feet, he shot his arm out and hit the first demon square in the chest with a voltage of electricity which vanquished him upon impact. He immediately turned his attention to the one with the sword who was slowly advancing towards him and for a second Ryan found that he just couldn't move as he stared at the features his attacker processed, there was just something about him which seemed familiar.

The other demon who wasn't currently holding Kelsi hostage decided at that point to join in the fight and he immediately summoned an energy ball and threw it towards Ryan. Luckily the witch easily deflected the attack away from himself causing it to smash into the TV, blowing it to pieces. That didn't discourage the demon however as he summoned a second attack and threw energy ball after energy ball towards the blond.

For a second it almost looked like Ryan wasn't going to do anything, but that was until his eyes landed on a silver serving tray which the maid left on the table and he lunged it towards the attack, causing it to act like some sort of barrier. Keeping one eye on the one with the sword, who was by now standing a few meters away from him, grinning like a mad man with a new to gun and the other on Kelsi, Ryan flicked his wrist repetitively towards the demon causing him to blow up into a million pieces.

"Bad move!" The demon holding Kelsi mumbled in a sort of British accent before conjuring a knife and holding it to the whimpering girl's throat.

Ryan's eyes instantly went huge as pure panic flooded though his veins at the sight which was now in front of him. Forcing himself to think rationally and act as if the person wasn't someone he cared about, Ryan focused all his attention on his friend before holding his arm out.

"Kelsi!" He called out and for a moment nothing happened but then the girl was surrounded in blue lights and disappeared from the demon's grasp, reappearing moments later next to the witch. With a satisfied smirk Ryan then flung his other arm out and sent a rather hot looking piece of metal which had been resting in the fire place, souring into the demon.

Once he was sure that demon was vanquished Ryan twirled around and put himself in between Kelsi and the one remaining attacker who looked far from impressed.

"You won't get rid of me that easily I know all the tricks in the book and with Exscalaber on my side, im invincible!" The teenager said in a cold heartless tone, his eyes having a sort of glazed over look about them.

"Chris?" Ryan said slowly, his eyes widening as he studied the teenager in front of him and the sword he currently processed. For a moment the boy seemed taken back at the fact the blond knew his name and the hint of concern which was evident in his voice.

"That is Lord Christopher to you!" He growled quickly recovering from his initial shock and tightening his grip on the blade before he swung it above his head and attempted to stab his victim.

The twice blessed instantly jumped backwards and shot his hands up in the air in order to try and protect him self, un willing to use his magic on the fourteen year old. In Ryan's eyes, whether he had been corrupted by evil or not, Chris was still human and the witch had vowed years ago never to attack a human.

As the sword came crashing down towards him, the un reliable blue shield kicked in just seconds before exscalaber made contact with Ryan's skull, blocking the attack. Kelsi, who was also covered by the shield let out an ear piercing scream as the barrier rippled from the after shock.

"Kelsi get out of here now!" Ryan yelled out as his shield vanished of its own accord leaving the two of them open to another attack. The brunette didn't need to be told twice as she scattered to the door way and collapsed to the ground, pushing her body against the wall, her jelly like legs refusing to move anymore than those few steps.

Noticing that Ryan was momentarily distracted, Chris put all his energy into his arm and using the same power as Ryan had before, sent a telekinetic blow towards the teenager. The witch didn't even get the chance to react as he was blown of his feet and slammed into a near by wall, knocking him unconscious for a second or two.

Ignoring the girl's screams completely, Chris grinned and threw the sword towards its owner the blade heading straight for his chest. His smile soon vanished however as the sword simply stopped souring though the air and collapsed to the ground moments before it pierced though Ryan's skin.

"What the fuck!" Chris yelled out whilst swinging his arm out and summoning the sword back to him, before charging forward and attempting to stab him the human way. But once again, as the blade became just inches away from the twice blessed child, it froze in place and shot out of the fourteen year olds hands, flying backwards away from the witch.

Ryan's eyes flickered open as he heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and he glanced up at Chris who was standing over him, looking completely confused at the events which had just taken place.

"Must be my lucky day!" Ryan chocked out as he tried to ignore the dizziness and sit up. Chris' expression instantly darkened at that and he looked far from impressed as he stared down at the blond, his hand twitching. "Or not…" He added as an after thought as he saw someone else dark orb into the room, the man's expression matching his brother's.

"I was afraid this would happen!" The newcomer called out, causing Chris to turn his attention away from Ryan and towards the man dressed in a black robe.

From what Ryan could make out though his unfocused eyes, the man was about six foot two, wore some sort of teacher's uniform, had jet black hair with a small beard and looked very much like he had lost the plot.

"Afraid what would happen?" Chris asked his voice full of suspicion. However the way he spoke to the man, made Ryan think that somehow trying to kill him hadn't completely been Chris idea, he had a hint of respect in his tone of voice and held the expression of a child who had been told to do something but not given the full story.

"He is using his powers to try and take control of the sword. He is the one who wants to take your rightful place as King! You must kill him without the aid of exscalaber for if he so much as touches the sword his evil influence will trick it into obeying him!" The man spoke out in a very familiar voice.

Hearing this Ryan shook his head vigorously to try and get the blurred vision to disappear before turning his attention completely to the two people in front of him. Did the man really just tell Chris he was evil? Or was he imagining it?

As the brunet nodded in response, he placed the sword though his belt loop and took a threatening step towards Ryan his palm flat as he conjured an electricity ball. Ryan couldn't help but gulp at that as he felt small beads of nervous sweat trickle down his face. However the only thought which was going though his head as he looked up at his brother, was did he actually know what he was doing? Who he was? Or was he just following order of someone he thought he could trust? Being manipulated into doing someone else's dirty work?

"It's for the greater good!" The man added sending chills down Ryan's spine as he saw Chris nodding in agreement as he took a step closer to him.

Those words however had an affect on Ryan that the teenager didn't expect as his vision began to clear and he stared at the one who had spoken his mouth agape. The man ordering Chris around was none other than the creature who had not only tried to kill him as an infant, but the one who had stopped his shield working when he wanted it to all those years ago!

_Gideon _

(a/n) Thanks for all the reviews guys


	24. Malipulation

**Chapter 27-Malipulation **

**Since it has been a while… Last time**

_"He is using his powers to try and take control of the sword. He is the one who wants to take your rightful place as King! You must kill him without the aid of exscalaber for if he so much as touches the sword his evil influence will trick it into obeying him!" The man spoke out in a very familiar voice._

_Hearing this Ryan shook his head vigorously to try and get the blurred vision to disappear before turning his attention completely to the two people in front of him. Did the man really just tell Chris he was evil? Or was he imagining it? _

_As the brunet nodded in response, he placed the sword though his belt loop and took a threatening step towards Ryan his palm flat as he conjured an electricity ball. Ryan couldn't help but gulp at that as he felt small beads of nervous sweat trickle down his face. However the only thought which was going though his head as he looked up at his brother, was did he actually know what he was doing? Who he was? Or was he just following order of someone he thought he could trust? Being manipulated into doing someone else's dirty work? _

_"It's for the greater good!" The man added sending chills down Ryan's spine as he saw Chris nodding in agreement as he took a step closer to him._

_Those words however had an affect on Ryan that the teenager didn't expect as his vision began to clear and he stared at the one who had spoken, his mouth agape. The man ordering Chris around was none other than the creature who had not only tried to kill him as an infant, but the one who had stopped his shield working when he wanted it to all those years ago!_

_Gideon _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking from Chris to Gideon in absolute horror, Ryan didn't know what to think. It was almost like the older man was manipulating Chris but the teenager obviously didn't realise this, he seemed to be hanging of his every word and quite clearly trusted him completely.

'Of course he did' Ryan thought to him self, the guy from what he could recall was supposed to be one hundred percent pure good, fighting to protect the world. The fourteen year old would have no reason not to trust him, if he had been in his life since he had been born, like he had been with his younger self, then why wouldn't he?

Apart of him however was thoually confused at just why Gideon wanted him dead. Sure he knew he was supposed to be really powerful, but wasn't that a good thing? He was fighting evil, and hated his powers anyway, why would someone who was supposed to be good, go to all this trouble just to kill him? It just didn't make sense!

Chris obviously didn't see it like that though, he didn't see him as someone who would do anything to escape magic, who hated killing, he saw him as a demon and nothing more. Yet the more he thought about that, the more he was sure he knew how to get out of this alive.

After all there was no way he could just orb off, if he did, he would put other people in danger.

As Chris went to attack him for what felt like the millionth time, Ryan didn't even attempt to move, instead he forced him self to stand perfectly still and look the boy in the eyes, praying what he was planning would work.

"Wait!" He called out, surprised when Chris actually paused and looked at him for a moment, his inner witch refusing to let him move. "Listen to me for a moment, please! Just hear me out!"

Chris just stared at him before glancing over to his mentor, unsure of what to do.

"Don't Chris; he'll just feed your mind with lies! He's after your sword!" Gideon shouted out in a calm collected voice while glaring daggers at Ryan.

For a moment it looked like Chris was going to ignore him, but after a second of pure silence, he raised the sword again, ready to go on the attack.

"No I'm not!" Ryan yelled, refusing to let his leg's do what his brain was telling them and move. "I have no interest in that what so ever! Honestly, you can have it! I don't want to take exscalaber away from you." He continued, knowing that if he wanted to leave this room with all his limbs in tact that he had to convince his brother (god that still sounded weird) that the man was manipulating him for his own agenda.

"He's lying, Chris!"

"No I'm not, I don't want to rule the world, I don't want more power and I certainly don't want anything to do with that sword! I am quite happy living my life the way it is and I certainly don't want any more magic in it!" He continued, his eyes remaining locked with Chris' hoping that, that would somehow showing how sincere he was actually being.

"That's not true! I've been friends with your father for years. Why would I lie to you about his indentations?" The man interrupted, taking a step towards Chris, causing the boy to break eye contact and look over to him.

Gideon was determined that his opportunity to destroy the twice blessed was not going to pass him by. Over the years he had sent many demons after 'the boy', each of them never to return, however this time, he wasn't going to let him just slip away.

"You wouldn't!" Chris replied, his eyes turning to stone as he took a few steps closer to the older teenager. Ryan however did not move a muscle; determine that he would get though to the fourteen year old Halliwell, no matter what the cost. He couldn't live with himself if the boy, who seemed so innocent, that he swore to protect as a baby, turned down the wrong path because of that monster.

"Look, before you try and kill me, take a look at the girl over there! Take a look at Kelsi!" Ryan said slowly, as a new idea entered his mind as he pointed across the room to his petrified friend. She was backed against a wall literally shaking in fear, giving Ryan a very questionable look. Chris' eyes briefly glanced to the teenaged girl and his face instantly softened as he took in her appearance.

"She's terrified Chris, terrified of YOU!" He continued, knowing that if he could just get though to the witch then he would be able to get to Gideon. "She's never seen magic before, not like this! She's a mortal girl, completely innocent!"

"Do you have a point?" Gideon growled in annoyance as he watched the two Halliwell children in aware.

"A point? Of course I have a point! Chris, the man who is ordering you around is telling you to kill me in front of an innocent girl! Surely traumatising her isn't something you want to do! Something someone good would tell you to do?!"

Chris turned to look at him for a moment upon hearing that and just stared at his brother blankly, a hint of what he was actually saying starting to make sense.

"Okay…. You can sense she's mortal right?" Ryan continued, wondering himself where the hell he was going with this. "That she's human? Good?"

"Yeah… so?" Chris replied, cutting Gideon off before he had the chance to answer for him, like he had been doing for the last ten minutes. His confusion about the situation was growing with every second that ticked by, demons didn't tend to defend themselves quite so much. Nor for that matter did they try and protect a mortal girl.

"So, why can't you sense that I'm nothing more than a witch that I'm not a demon as he's leading you to believe? That I'm not interested in ruling the world?" Ryan yelled out, trying his absolute hardest to get the message across to the perplexed Halliwell.

"I trust Gideon!" Chris replied, although it came out sounding more like he was trying to convince him self of that fact rather then the twice blessed.

"Fine, trust him, that's your business and who knows maybe he thinks that I am evil… but the truth of the matter is, I'm not and I don't know how I can prove that to you!"

Once again Chris didn't say a word; however you could plainly see the shadow of doubt which was entering his mind. Most evil creatures actually looked evil, with scraggy appearances, or wearing posh looking suites to show their superiority. Ryan on the other hand, basically looked like a semi normal teenager in Chris' eyes, besides he was pretty sure, that out of all the demons he had met, none of them actually had a family, like the one in the picture hanging just behind the blond.

"Look, Chris, just for a moment, can you try and look at this objectively? I mean do I look evil to you? Have I shown any interest in that sword? Have I done anything at all which would even suggest what Gideon is saying?"

"Well no…" The brunet replied after a moment of silence as he really took in what was being said, his uncertainty about the whole situation growing by every second. The truth of the matter was, he just didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Exactly! I know you have no reason to trust me, but I swear to you I am good, I would never intentionally hurt anyone!"

Chris just blinked in response, before slowly lowering his sword and turning to face the man who told him to attack Ryan in the first place.

"I believe him!" He said simply, watching in aware as the elder's face flashed with pure anger.

"He's trying to manipulate you Chris!" Gideon snapped, his eyes dangerously darkening as he stared at the witch. For once though, Ryan didn't feel the least bit intimidated and he glared right back. He was determined that he would not let this man, turn his brother into a killer.

He may not have known a single thing about the boy, but the one thing he was sure of, was that Chris would do anything top protect people from evil and in his eyes that meant he would never harm anyone who was good.

"I'm manipulating him?" Ryan scoffed as he rolled his eyes, reminding Chris very much of both him self and Leo.

"Chris, the sword wont hurt him, which means he still processes some control over it, you have to kill him if you truly want the sword to be yours!" Gideon continued, but the effect his words had weren't exactly what he had anticipated. Instead of Chris turning around to attack the twice blessed, his eyes widened and he dropped the sword completely to his side.

"How could he have control over it?" Chris asked, his voice steady as he glared at the man who had always been apart of his life, his father's best friend, with mistrust in his eyes.

"What?" Gideon asked, as he creased his brow in confusion, Chris face however remained emotionless.

"How could he have control over it?" he repeated, his stance turning to one of pure defence.

"He pulled it from the stone fourteen years ago using magic, before you were even born! Even though your mother separated them, the sword still has a small, easily breakable bond with him!" The elder explained slowly as he glanced briefly to Ryan, who had made his way over to Kelsi and had his arms wrapped around her in a comforting way.

"Why?"

"To kill Merck, the Merlin of this time!"

"Actually Gideon I meant why did the sword still have a bond with him, not why he pulled it out, but thanks for that piece of information it's very useful!" Chris replied with a growing smirk, causing the three other people who occupied the room to look up at him in bewilderment, not understanding the relevance.

"What are you talking about boy?" Gideon asked, a bead of swear starting to run down his face, he didn't like the way Chris was looking at him one bit.

"Merck was a demon! He manipulated my mother into believing the sword was hers, and then tried to kill her and my older brother!" Chris replied, the smirk not leaving his face, as his long hair made it impossible to see his eyes. "The only person who has ever pulled the sword from the stone using magic… was Wyatt!"

Gideon's face instantly paled at that as he briefly looked towards Ryan. Unfortunately that quick glance wasn't quick enough and Chris was able to see the desperation in the man's eyes as he looked to Ryan at the mention of Wyatt.

"Bastard!" Chris spat as he dropped the sword to the ground and shot his hand out, sending Gideon flying into the wall besides Kelsi.

Ryan instantly jumped to his feet and pulled Kelsi behind him as he noticed the familiar look in the old man's eyes.

"Don't even think about it!" he growled in a low voice as in watched Gideon form a black energy ball in his hands. As he shot it towards the due, Ryan held his hands out to deflect it at the same time as Chris jumped into action and held his hand in a choking motion.

The energy ball was instantly blown back towards the elder, who screamed as it burnt into his flesh. His screams soon died down however as Chris' power took affect and he collapsed to his knees, grabbing hold of his throat as he struggled to breath.

Throwing his arm out, Chris used the exact same power of molecular combustion that Ryan had before and blew the man up, killing him instantly.

Once Chris was certain that Gideon wasn't about to reform, he leant over and picked up the metal that belonged to only one person, before heading over to Ryan, who was staring at him questionably.

Smiling Chris swung the sword around and held the handle out to Ryan.

"No hard feelings?" He asked as he indicated to the blonde to take hold of the blade.

Briefly glancing towards Kelsi who apart from being really shaken up, had clamed down a lot, Ryan reached out and accepted the sword.

"No hard feelings!" He repeated with a small smile as he felt a warm tingling sensation flow though his body.

"Good! Now what's this about you being my dead brother?!"

**(A/n) The end….. Just kidding, the story hasn't finished yet although it is coming to a close! Sorry it ahs taken me so long to update, but with me leaving school next week and all the coursework deadlines I just haven't had the time. Hopefully this chapter will have made up for that! Please review and thanks for reading!**

**P.s Who ever is my 250th reviewer will get one event happen that they want in an upcoming chapter**


	25. Lies

**Chapter 28- The truth is not always what it seems**

"Look I'm not saying I don't want to, I just don't think it's the best idea in the world." Ryan stated simply as he held his hands up in the air and walked away from his younger sibling. It had been over two hours since the whole Gideon fiasco and the three teenagers had successfully managed to clean the living room the non magical way. Apparently Chris was a firm believer in personal gain consequences and since he made the mess, insisted he helped clean it up- by hand.

After explaining, well, basically everything he knew to the fourteen year old, Chris had told him some basic facts about their family, before coming up with, what the twice blessed considered to be the worst idea he possibly could even think about

"Oh come on Ryan, what's the worst that could happen?" Chris asked, while rolling his eyes and folding his arms, having just got of the phone with a repair man, after all there was not a lot he could do to replace the glass without calling in a bit of back up.

"I could be blown to pieces!" He replied, mirroring his brother's actions before tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, a look on his face which actually seemed more fearful than anything else.

"Only mum has that power and she will not be at home for hours yet, besides I have to let them know I'm okay!" Chris argued putting forth the one point that neither of them had considered.

"I can't just orb into a house filled with people who think I am dead!" Ryan shot back trying his best to get though to the witch, who frankly just scoffed at him and rolled his eyes.

"You need to meet Phoebe and Paige and trust me; dad would have mentioned something about you by now." Chris shouted as he watched the blond turn around and head out of the room. He was determined that he was not leaving the Evan's mansion without him in tow just as much as Ryan was determined not to go. "Kelly for god sake will you talk some sense into him!" He added as Ryan disappeared from view, looking at her with nothing but fire in his eyes.

"For the last time it's KelSI, my name is Kelsi!" The curly haired pianist shot back at him, as she got up from her position on the leather sofa and glared up at him, fed up to the bone of the young Halliwell calling her that. In fairness, he wasn't saying it like the bully's at school did, he was just purposely winding her up, but still it didn't annoy her any less.

"If I promise to call you Kelsi for the next few hours will you talk to your boyfriend?" Chris continued with a long deep sigh, looking at her though raised eyebrows as he tapped his fingers against his folded arms.

"We're not dating…anymore…" Kelsi replied a hint of frustration in her voice. "And why on earth should I help you convince my friend to do something that I don't even agree with?"

"Because if you do I will let you tag along for the ride to keep an eye on your 'friend' instead of just forcing his orbs… which I can do, one of the perks of being half elder."

"I'm not even going to ask what one of them is." The brunette said almost instantly, then after a moment of silence shook her head in defeat and opened her mouth once more." If you really want him to go, just tell him he can wear a dress."

Chris brow creased in confusion and raised an eye brow as the girl two years his senior grinned smugly counting on her fingers until the witch came charging into the room.

"Oh you didn't!" Ryan yelled out, pointing his index finger at her, before glancing out of the corner of his eye at Chris, who by now had his mouth hanging open and was looking at him as if he had grown two heads.

"You… What now?" Chris muttered in disbelief, looking from Kelsi to Ryan with nothing but confusion and slight horror in his eyes. Ryan instantly shot his friend a warning glare but she just smiled sweetly before turning her attention to the brunet.

"He promised his dad's boss' son a date with Sharpay for this big presentation evening, she of course refused… so lets just say in order for his dad to actually still have a job, Ryan decided that instead of telling the truth, he would dress up as his 'twin' and go on the date … which I guess wasn't so much make up but more magic which made him look like her….Anyway the guy ended up trying to kiss him, which now that I think of it, was probably when the rumours began!" Kelsi's explained a twisted grin on her face as she looked at the blond, who had his arms out in a strangling motion.

Chris could only blink in response as he studied the duo in wonder, his lips quivering slightly as they tried to break into a smirk that was until the last bit settled in.

"What rumours?"

"Kel, you even think of answering that I swear to God…." Ryan called out as Kelsi opened her mouth to continue. For a second no one said a word as Chris, Kelsi and Ryan all stared at each other, until the only female sighed in defeat and uttered the words the adopted witch was dying to hear.

"Fine, I won't!" She said, but her tone was anything but comforting, as a small smile appeared on her face. "As long as you orb along to the Halliwell manor in the next five seconds!"

Ryan shock his head and was about to argue with her, though some very carefully chosen words, until he saw her hold her hand up in the air, and using her fingers, start counting downwards. She didn't even have to get to two before Ryan grabbed hold of her arm and disappeared in a swirl of orbs, shortly followed by a mystified Chris.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The crystallized orbs soon reappeared and transformed into three forms in a large wooden attic. The two sixteen year olds instantly glanced around the room as they studied where they had landed in wonder. There were boxes literally all over the place, filled with god only knows what and labelled with some questioning wording. There was a table in the middle covering in bottles and different coloured liquids, weeds sticking out of pots and a stench of blood. The windows were all stained glassed and the only clean area of the room was to their left were a green book laid.

"Sword goes over there." Chris called out as he indicated with his head to their right and walked over to the only door in the room. Ryan was about to say the sword was still at the mansion when it appeared beside him in a swirl of white lights. He instantly shrugged, nodded and headed over to the large stone, before placing Excalibur back where it belonged.

"DAD? MEL?" Chris later added as he pointed to the couch at the end of the room, with his thumb, telling the duo to sit them selves down.

The pianist instantly grabbed hold of her best friend's hand as they headed over to the brunet who was by now studying the ingredients on the table, trying to figure out wha the family had been brewing.

"Mandrake root, black poppy, toad's leg and pixie blood… hmm pretty interesting potion." Chris mumbled to himself as he gazed on each of the items, before turning to face his guests and smiling. "Demons are regular occurrences in this house so be on your guard!"

Kelsi's face instantly whitened at that, causing Ryan to reach over and give her hand a reassuring squeeze, silently communicating to her that he wouldn't let any thing happen to her.

"Chris, you're back!" A woman called out, causing everyone to turn their attention to the stair case, where a small ginger haired woman now stood, her roots clearly in need of a touch up.

"Are you okay?" Another one called out, whom for some reason the twice blessed seemed to recognise and it wasn't because they were related. This one had short brown hair; much like Chris' and the young man could have sworn he'd seen her on a bill bored before now.

"Yeah Ryan saved my ass… allowed me to see the light so to speak!" Chris replied before stepping to the side so his aunts could see the two new comers sitting on the edge of pearls couch.

"Oh… what about the sword?" The ginger one asked while looking at Ryan with a questioning look, her gaze actually making him fell rather uncomfortable, almost as if she was 'scanning' him.

"Back in the stone."

"The demon?" Phoebe added, raising her eye brows as she walked over to her nephew, her face holding a weird expression as she looked the man up and down.

"Well and truly vanquished." Chris replied with a grin, causing the brunette to break her eye contact with Ryan and smile in relief, despite the feeling of uneasiness that her empathy was picking up. Chris however didn't return the smile as he walked over to the newcomers and folded his arms. "Just so you know this is Kelsi, who's mortal by the way, who I still have to thank for… well she knows what… and Ryan who I just found out is part witch part Whitelighter, and if im not mistaken the baby mum told half the world was dead."

As soon as those words left Chris mouth, both Phoebe and the woman Ryan realised must be Paige, froze. The colour drained from their faces almost instantly, their expressions were ones of shock, concern, worry and even horror? It was almost like time had slowed down as their eyes shifted towards each other before looking towards the twice blessed teenager.

"Great introduction there Chris, real subtle…." Kelsi mumbled under her breath as she watched the two women with curiosity, she may not have been the best at family dynamics, or know anything about the two people standing in front of them, but apart of her couldn't shake this horrible feeling that something wasn't right with their reactions. Shouldn't they be, well more surprised? Not to say they weren't, but they seemed more in shock over the fact he was standing in front of them, rather than the fact he wasn't laying in a coffin.

The two forty year olds exchanged identical, unreadable looks once again before squeezing their eyes shut and biting their lips, neither of them willing to say a word, afraid their voices would betray them.

"I have just told you my brother is still alive, aren't you going to say something? Anything?" Chris asked, before he started to recognise their expressions for what they really were, guilt!

Phoebe and Paige once again looked at each other, indicating to one another for the other to come up with an explanation. Ryan instantly stood up at that and folded his arms, now wondering what on earth was going on.

"You already knew he wasn't dead didn't you!" Chris said carefully, studying their faces in more detail than he ever had before, noticing the worry lines and the big vein slowly appear, a Halliwell trait happened when ever either of the sister's were trying to keep their mouths shut.

"You should talk to your mother…" Paige eventually spoke after what seemed like hours, a single bead of sweat running down her face.

"She's not here and I for one would like an answer!" Chris replied, his voice very low as his eyes shrunk into slits, before briefly glancing towards his brother who looked more confused than ever.

"It's not our place to discuss her business…" Phoebe added, only to have her favourite nephew spin around and look at her with piercing eyes, almost like he was scanning her.

"This is about Ryan not my mother! You two have two choices in this; tell us what the hell is going on willingly, or have me cast a spell on you!"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell don't you dare threaten us! You will not use magic like that or even suggest you had the idea, or your powers will be bound so fast…." What ever Paige was going to say she instantly stopped as the fourteen year old's hand flew up in the air and signalled for her to stop.

"Don't think I wont do it, because I swear on the pitiful elder's that if someone does not start talking in the next twenty seconds I will start brewing in a cauldron and you will no longer have control over what comes out of your mouths."

Ryan and Kelsi instantly exchange looks of bewilderment, neither of them had ever even thought about talking to someone the way Chris had just done, what's more by the way the sister's were looking at each other, it seemed he was going to get away with it.

"Fine, but we want to make something clear before we say anything else." Paige eventually said as she looked Ryan up and down, her Whitelighter senses already telling her that he was more powerful than they had expected and had clearly been around magic his whole life.

Chris and Ryan instantly wore the same expression of pure confusion as they looked at their aunts with suspicion written all over them. "We in no way agree with what Piper did and if it was up to us we would have found another way, but it was her decision and a clocking spell we couldn't reverse…"

"So YOU DID KNOW!" Chris instantly yelled out as he took a step forward his jaw almost hitting the floor."YOU KNEW ALL ALONG THAT WYATT WASN'T DEAD! YET YOU PLAYED ALONG WITH IT."

Phoebe instantly flinched at the tone in her nephew's voice, far from used to having his anger directed at her.

"Do you really think your mother could have lived with a secret like that on her own? For fourteen and a half years?" Paige replied quietly, causing Chris to clench his fists.

""There were a lot of demons after Wyatt, after you were born as his powers just kept growing." Phoebe began with a sigh as she headed over to the table and pulled out a chair. Determined that when this was over she was going to have a serious word with her nephew about using magic as a threat.

"So there are lots of demons after us now!" Chris shouted, his teeth clenched as he tried to keep his ever growing teenage temper in check. "How does that change a thing?"

"Look, we found out not long after Wyatt's funeral, when we realised that Piper's story didn't add up, there was just little inaccuracies which shouldn't have been there. We confronted her and she told us, well basically everything." Phoebe continued, looking at her sister for a form of encouragement as she took a deep breath and retold the events which happened years ago for the first time.

"Four days before, the event, the angel of death had come to see her, to warn her. He told her that Wyatt's name kept appearing and reappearing on his list every two minutes and if something major didn't change in his life soon he was going to die before his second birthday…. Along with both Chris and Melinda"

"Death, said that there was a huge evil rising to power who was going to send every member of the underworld to kill Wyatt and that his two siblings would be caught in the cross fire." Paige interrupted, deciding she at the very least could help with the explanation. "Piper, of course told him there was no way she was going to let that happen, but death was ready for that. He told her that even if she bound your powers, the demons still knew where we lived and would inevitably wipe out all three of you."

"Piper didn't want to believe that, so she kept his visit a secret, and went to the underworld. She was basically vanquishing a demon a minute trying to get information. Eventually she was told the source had already taken his place as the king and that he doubled the charmed ones in power, that Wyatt was the only one to have even a small shot against him. However he wouldn't stand a chance until he was a lot older." Phoebe took over, before once again being interrupted by Paige.

"She refused to believe that her children would suffer like that, but when she went back to the manor, a demon attacked and nearly killed baby Chris, which is when she made her decision to fake Wyatt's death. In order to protect her family, she was going to give up her son, tell the world he was dead…it was the only way to ensure that the source didn't lay a hand on him."

"When we found out, we were of course angry, but we eventually understood and promised not to tell Leo, for if we did, the elders were sure to find out, risking Wyatt… or Ryan's very life and the people now around him." Paige finished. "As much as she loved her first born son, loved you Ryan, she made a wish never to see him again, for she knew if she did his life would be put in an incredible amount of danger and she didn't want that."

The first thing the two witches noticed as they looked up at the three teenagers, was that Chris didn't seem to be as angry anymore, he was still obviously pissed, but his expression was more understanding. Ryan's however, his eyes with covered by the shadows and his face still lacked any emotion.

"Ry?" Kelsi said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. As she did, he turned his head slightly to look at her straight in the eyes, before turning to face his birth family. For a second they thought he was about to say something, but he was instantly engulfed in the familiar blue orbs and the two of them disappeared completely.

None of the three said a word; instead they looked at each other, wondering what the earth was going to happen now.

**(a/n) Hi everyone, shame on whoever thought piper was just a cold hearted bitch!! You really think I would just make her go from a caring mother to one who abandons her son without a reason lol…. In all seriousness started writing a perfectly planned out chapter, and I'll tell you this turned out A LOT different than I had anticipated, in fact I have no idea where it came from. Hopefully that's a good thing though. As always thanks for reviewing and the 250th reviewer will have their wish…. Maybe that's where this chapter came from…**


	26. Elders

**Chapter 29- Interfering Elders and confrontations**

Materialising in Kelsi's bedroom only seconds later, Ryan instantly let go of the teenager's hand and leant on her wall, closing his eyes as he banged his head against the plasterboard. He knew that he probably shouldn't have orbed out of there like that without even saying a word to any of his family, but with everything he had just learnt he couldn't help it. It was starting to become quite an annoying habit of his, orbing out when ever something got the slightest bit difficult for him, but in reality what teenager these days didn't run at the first sign of internal conflict.

His dreams, memories and that vision had all pointed to his mother just simply not caring about him, and he had to admit that after being told that she was actually doing it to save him, he preferred the pervious. At least when he thought he knew that she just liked his siblings more than him, that she chose to fake his death to get away from her responsibilities, then he didn't have to even think about letting her into his life.

Yet learning that that could possibly be a lie, that she felt forced to separate herself from the child she loved in order to protect him… well that just made everything so much worse. At least when he 'knew' she didn't want him, he could tell his heart that he already had a family so she didn't matter… but now, if his biological mother really did care about him, love him? Then he could hardly say he didn't want to see her now could he?

That was a pretty big IF though, after all he only had Phoebe and Paige's word that she was doing it out of love not hate, she could have made all that stuff up to cover her own back when her sisters asked her all those years ago… it could all just be a lie to cover up a lie!

"ERRR!" Ryan groaned and hit his head harder against the wall as his brain became more and more jumbled and things started to make less and less sense. In the grand scheme of things, nothing seemed simple any more and the thing which frustrated the sixteen year old the most was that deep down he knew if he wanted answers, there really was only one person who could give them to him… unfortunately that person was the one he least wanted to see.

Kelsi just looked at her friend though saddened eyes and shook her head. Sure she was hell of a sympathetic about the whole situation but from past experience she knew running away from problems never ended well. In fact Ryan was the one who taught her that back when her parents were separating, maybe that's why she decided to do the one thing no one else had throughout the entire story… get tough…

"Look Ryan, we both know it's not what you want to hear right now but if you want the truth then go and find Piper." Kelsi said carefully as she took a few steps forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, before giving it a gentle squeeze.

Ryan simple shook his head in response and kept on banging his head against the wall, which was probably what finally caused the quiet seventeen year old to snap.

"Ok that is it!" She cried, fire erupting in her eyes as she folded her arms and scowled, causing Ryan to actually stop trying to knock himself out and look up. "I can not believe you! You have no right to be sulking, I mean you have an amazing family who love you to bits despite always knowing your secret and shower you with what ever you want! You have kick ass powers which no body seems to be a match for, you could go anywhere in the world with a blink of an eye!

You are the next king arther for cry out loud and not only that but you have been blessed with TWO families that love you. Sure they are mixed up, but even if piper doesn't- and let's face it you won't know until you talk to her, everyone else does! You have a twin sister; an older sister, a younger brother, TWO dad's, god knows how many aunts and cousins…. That's a hell of a lot more than most people have, hell I don't even have one dad anymore. So quit you moping and concentrate on the fact you have god knows how many people's unconditional love, when so many others are in a much worse place than you."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have people constantly try to kill you!" Ryan shot at her, not understanding where his friend's sudden anger had appeared from; it was like she had just snapped, in all the years he had known her, she had only once lost it, but never like this.

"No I don't, but bloody hell, Ryan do you know what I would do to even have a tiny spec of your life. No family is prefect, and for that matter neither is a single person. Piper may be a witch, but she is still only human and everyone makes mistakes. So do the world a favour and stop acting like you're the only adopted kid in history having to face his birth mother and go and talk to her! You can stay here and feel sorry for yourself, because lets face it poor Ryan always gets the raw end of the deal doesn't he… boo hooo… or you can actually for once quit your belly aching and go sort your 'miserable' life out" Kelsi screamed before taking a deep breathe and taking a few steps backwards, ignoring the shocked look on the twice blessed face completely. "ORB TO PIPER NOW!"

Ryan's face instantly drained of colour, far from used to seeing the young girl so pissed, before he nodded slightly, more out of fear than anything else and disappeared faster than you could say the name Wyatt Mathew Halliwell.

Kelsi instantly sighed as soon as his orbs had completely vanished before collapsing on her bed and just staring aimlessly at the ceiling. The truth of the matter was, she was not even slightly annoyed at the blond, yet for some reason apart of her knew that if someone didn't get tough with him, he was going to go in a downward spiral of pure self pity. She just hoped he realised what she said was for his own good in the long run.

"Did I just hear Ryan?" A load voice called out from the doorway, causing the pianist to sit back up and turn to face the newcomer, a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, I was on the phone to him." She explained as she looked down at her little sister who had the teddy bear he had brought her five years ago clutched in her chubby hands.

"Is he going to come back and play?" The little red head asked innocently as she took a few steps into her sisters bedroom, watching her though curious eyes.

"He has some stuff to work out honey, but maybe…." She responded almost silently as she looked up at the sky though her window, before signalling for the angelic seven year old to come and join her.

"I hope so I really like Ryan!"

Giving her sister a soft smile, Kelsi nodded before turning her attention back to the window praying that she just done the right thing.

"Me too!" she whispered as one single tear rolled down her cheek. "Me too!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reappearing behind a bush on the outskirts of lava springs, Ryan took a few steps forwards and brushed the many leaves off his shirt before adjusting his hat so it flopped to the side.

Glancing around to check no one had seen him, he stepped away from the shadows before carefully striding nervously down the road, his eyes fixed on Piper Halliwell. She was pacing back and forth, with silent tears flowing down her aged face. She looked like she hadn't actually slept in days, her hair was completely limp and her eyes were puffy and red.

He got about four foot from the woman before he cleared his throat, causing the forty year old to spin around and face him, her expression instantly falling as she took in the person in front of her.

"Wyatt!" Piper gasped as her eyes landed on her eldest son, the feelings she had for him from birth instantly resurfacing.

"My name is Ryan." He snapped before she had the chance to say another word, honestly not meaning to sound so harsh but finding that he couldn't help the anger in his voice. "I stopped being Wyatt the day you left me."

"You're always going to be Wyatt to me kid!" She replied, inwardly flinching at the harshness in his voice. Yet the woman was determined that she wouldn't let the conversation become even slightly uncivilized, she was past shouting to be heard. After everything that had happened since the day the blond was born, she was determined to concentrate on the fact he was her son, and not a danger to everyone's life like the angel of death suggested.

"I guess you here for some answers…?" She added after a few seconds passed of complete silence in which it became obvious that Ryan wasn't going to say anything in response.

"Well why else would I want to talk to you?" Ryan growled as he folded his arms across his chest and just stared at the woman in front of him. He had the strangest of feelings running though his veins as he fully took in the woman who gave birth to him, searching her for anything which he could have inherited.

"Ouch! Well I suppose I deserved that…" Piper replied, her voice remaining steady despite how much her heart was beginning to ache. She was standing talking to her son who she hadn't seen in over fourteen years, feeling nothing but hate radiating from him. "Look, I loved you to pieces…Ryan… I always have done and nothing is going to change that. I did what I did because I honestly believed it was better for everyone, the only way to keep you safe!"

"Safe? I've had demons trying to kill me my whole life with no one to turn to for help!" Ryan shot back at his mother, shaking his head vigorously as his temper began to raise, showing for the first time that deep down he really was a Halliwell- stubborn with a vile temper.

"But I didn't know that! I thought that spell would work it was the strongest one I could think of, how was I supposed to know it wasn't going to… that you could fight though it!" She said quietly, her voice breaking ever so slightly.

"Exactly, you didn't know and why is that? Because you never bothered to find out, you never once checked on me! Your sisters may believe that what you did was to protect me and Mel and even Chris but I'm not so sure about that. If that was all true, if everything they told me was true, then why wouldn't a caring mother at the very least make sure her son was okay?"

For a moment it looked like Piper wasn't going to say a word in response as she just stared at her son but then she slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. Ryan looked at her questionably as she took gentle steps forward before reaching out and handing him what appeared to be a photo. With a creased brow, the twice blessed child turned the paper over before jerking backwards as he looked down at the image in his procession.

"It was taken on your fifth birthday, at lava springs right in this very spot. I didn't know the owners were the ones who adopted you; I just knew my spell brought me here. You wouldn't remember me, but I looked after you and Sharpay for the day, unofficially of course… I just pretended I worked there…. I remember thinking how beautiful you looked, with that black and white signed baseball cap and matching outfit, you were quite the player. I only visited that once, just encase demons could trace me." Piper said softly before reaching out and taking hold of the photo once more, smiling at the one memory she had of her little boy.

"Ryan, your wrong about me not checking on you, I'll tell you that much…. Have you ever felt a presence around you that you couldn't explain, felt like you were being watched, when there was clearly no one in the room? Maybe felt guided to a certain action, or protected…"

Ryan's eyes were once again filled with confusion, as he looked down at his birth mother wondering what on earth she was talking about, and then ever so slowly he nodded.

"Good, because from the moment I made that decision to leave you, you had a sort of guardian angel… in the form of my own mother. I begged her spirit to watch out for you, to never leave your side and she hasn't, still to this day she is watching over you…. So don't tell me I never cared." Piper said softly before stepping closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly as Ryan simply looked at her in disbelief.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three hours later and Ryan found himself still outside lava springs, but this time instead of standing with Piper, he was sitting down on the grass, talking to his birth mother and being told absolutely everything, including the stories her own mother had passed on about what he was up too. It seemed like they had only been talking five minutes, but the ice was well and truly broken between the two of them. Little did they know that everything was about to change all over again….

Just as he opened his mouth to ask about the origin of his powers, he felt an unfamiliar tug upon his heart and watched in horror as both his, and Piper's bodies were engulfed in purple lights.

"What the?" Piper said instantly as the two of them reappeared in a rather large hospital room, which Ryan automatically realised was Sharpay's. "Ryan why did you orb us here?"

"I was going to ask the same question!" A new voice spoke out, causing the duo to turn around and stare in wonder as Chad, Gabriella, Kelsi, Vance and Hannah all appeared by a confused Sharpay's' side.

"It wasn't me…" Ryan replied instantly but soon spun around to face the door way, along with the other occupants of the room as the sound of orbing glistened in their ears.

"Actually it was us!" A man in golden robes called out, as two others appeared beside him.

His voice was deep and un caring, he had a long brown beard which contained a grey flex, a completely bold head and wrinkles all over his skin. His battered looking hands showed he had been around for quite some time.

"I am Joan, one of the head elders." The man said instantly as he nodded towards the group, causing most of them to frown in wonder.

"You're a what now?" Chad asked practically straight away, saying exactly what everyone else in the room, bar Piper, was thinking.

" It's a being of higher power, an angle who watches over the grand design and magic." The man replied causing Chad to simply blink.

"Sorry I asked!" he muttered rather loudly, causing the teenagers in the vicinity to snigger. The elder, Joan simply shook his head before turning to face Ryan, causing the sixteen year old to back of a bit. For some unknown reason he suddenly felt the feeling of actual fear, afraid of wht the man could possibly do, after all Gideon was an elder and look what happened there….

"The future of magic is at stake; Wyatt should never have been separated from the greater good. The Halliwells were the only ones capable of training him to reach his destiny but with him growing up apart from proper magic, he was unable to gain the knowledge he desperately needs to save us all….. That is why I'm afraid we have no other option… our futures depend on this!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Piper asked, her dislike for the being coming though her voice almost instantly, she never trusted the elders and still to this day didn't, when they came to help, it always ended in just more trouble.

"I'm talking about lives Piper, as in changing them! You get your wish to raise your son, for we are altering the past. This 'Ryan' should never have been allowed to exist, Wyatt should never have become him and that is exactly what we are going to ensure!"

Everyone exchanged identical looks of pure bewilderment but before anyone had the chance to ask what the man was going on about the room went deadly white.

"Enjoy your new lives, we certainly will!" Joan's voice was heard throughout the whitened room and then suddenly everyone's vision of each other vanished before it was replaced by nothing but pure darkness….

(**a/n) sorry for the major delay, had no idea what to write. This story is nearly finished now which im half glad about to be honest because I think this has started to take a back seat in life and I want to be able to finish it. Have this one last idea left before the story is wound up completely so hopefully everyone will like it… any guesses on what the elders did? Will give people virtual cookies if you can guess correctly. **

**WOO it's my 18th on Friday, can not wait!**


	27. Paradox

**Chapter 30- What could have been**

One week later,

5th September

_Albuquerque 9:15 AM_

Walking down the corridors of east high, Sharpay Evans tossed her overly long blonde hair over her shoulders, raised her left hand in the air and snapped her fingers. A loud echoing click was heard throughout the school and people actually turned to watch as a slightly smaller timid girl ran down the corridor. In her arms were mountains of books and all the essentials that the schools ice Queen could possibly need.

Chad, one of the basketball players, stood by the lockers with an amused grin plastered across his face, as one of his team mates sniggered and stuck his foot out, causing the brunette to go tumbling to the ground, pieces of paper flying everywhere. The whole corridor immediately erupted in laughter as they watched the girl try desperately to retrieve the fallen items.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes, scoffed slightly and reached into her pocket, pulling out her mirror to check her reflection.

"I haven't got all day!" She cried out as she began tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, watching as her personal slave got to her feet and struggled to walk towards her.

"Sorry Sharpay." The girl replied before pushing her oversized glasses back up her face. "I've nearly finished writing the song you requested for the win autumn musical. You'll do great." She continued causing Sharpay to open her mouth slightly and tilt her head to one side as her arms became crossed across her chest, clearly not impressed.

"Of course I will do great, don't I always?" She replied in the most stuck up voice anyone could muster. "Then when Troy and I sing on stage together he'll forget all about that Gabriella Mont or what ever her name is and finally realise im the girl for him." With that Sharpay spun on her heels and charged of down the corridor, flicking her wrists outwards to make the mound of students separate so she could get though.

Instead of following the teenager, the girl turned her head and watched as the einsteinet in question emerged from the science class room, her curly hair tied back in a lose bun with goggles balanced carefully on top.

She smiled slightly and gave a small wave in her direction, a gesture which was soon returned. Over the summer the two of them had become quite good friends, all though, with the brunette's insistence to be by Sharpay's side, that didn't last very long, still they were always pleasant to each other.

The girl was tempted to say something as she watched Gabriella heading in her direction, but she soon changed her mind as she saw a desperate Troy running towards them both.

Gabriella still had not forgiven him for the way he acted at Lava springs, in fact the two of them weren't even on speaking terms, despite how hard Troy tried to apologise, she was simply having none of it. It was a shame really because anyone could see they were perfect for each other, yet with their worlds so far apart, the girl wasn't naive enough to believe they would make up any time soon.

"KELSI!" Sharpay screamed from the other end of the corridor, causing the girl to jump and turn in her direction. "I am going t o be late!"

Instantly the younger girl nodded and rushed of after her, not wanting to make the person she had known for years now any angry then she already was…. And defiantly not wanting to trigger another episode of her bi polar of…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sanfansico 9:15 AM _

Hearing a loud beeping noise coming from the corner of his bedroom, the sixteen year old blond boy groggily opened his eyes. For a moment he just laid there, before sitting up slightly and flinging his arm out, effectively blowing the item that dared wake him up to pieces.

Rolling over, he untangled himself from his blankets and reluctantly sat up in a sort of daze, for the fifth time that week waking to the feeling that something wasn't right. He'd had yet another dream that just didn't seem right, it felt like a memory but from his knowledge not one he had ever lived though. This time he had been in some huge county club, probably about twelve years old, he was on stage with a blonde girl dressed up in glitter and singing his heart out.

Shaking the vision out of his head, knowing the comments he would get if anyone actually heard about them, he reached over to his desk and pulled a pair of jeans and a white shirt from the stand. Immediately about thirty pieces of, well, junk came flying of the table and crashing to the ground. Cringing at the noise it made he forced himself to his feet, glanced around the room. Once he was sure no one was going to come charging in, he waved his arm and allowed thousands of blue orbs to take the items from the floor and deposit them back on his night stand.

After quickly changing, the youth just sat back down on his bed and stared at his rather large bedroom, his eyes slowly glazing over. He couldn't put his finger on it but somehow he just knew that something was really wrong with the picture in front of him.

He kept getting these flashes of a completely different room, when he woke up it seemed different to how it was when he went to sleep. For a few seconds he was convinced his room was orange not blue, that there was a hat stand where his gold fish tank was and that his bed was supposed against the window not the wall.

It just didn't make any sense; he couldn't understand what on earth was going on and why his heart was trying to convince him that things were supposed to be different when his brain was saying everything was just right.

Deciding that he had probably just eaten something funny, he sprang to his feet and pulled open the bedroom door. As the sight behind it revealed itself, he just stood there for a moment as a different image entered his mind, but as quickly as it came it went again.

With a shrug, he forced himself into the hallway, down the staircase and into the kitchen, which he could have sworn was further away, ignoring the unfamiliar feeling that washed over him completely.

Upon entering his mother's territory he headed straight to the fridge and grabbed a glass of orange juice and some left over pork scratching, like he did every morning. Seating himself on one of the chairs that were situated under the work top, he immediately started tusking into his breakfast. Summoning the musical schedules he began scanning each of the plays, wondering what was on at the grand theatre that week.

Seeing a shadow appearing on his paper, the blond blinked and glanced upwards, smiling at the sight of his mother standing over him. His smile instantly vanished however as he saw the look she wore on her face.

"What are you eating?" She eventually asked as she remained rooted to the spot just staring at her son's plates.

"Same thing I do every week." He replied with a shrug, wondering what her problem was, it was after all her who started the tradition.

"Ok, we'll talk about the nutritional value of that in just a second… but what happened to you being a vegetarian?" She asked as she picked up a piece of meat of his dish and looked at it in disgust.

"I've never been a veggie…" he replied, his brow creased as he looked at her like she had just grown two heads.

"Yes you have, when you started dating Taegan…"

"Oh yeah…." He mumbled as realisation dawned on him and he remembered his girlfriend of three months. "I forgot that…"

If the woman hadn't looked worried before hand, she defiantly did now as she reached over and pressed her hand against his forehead, checking his temperature.

"You forgot?" She repeated, her hand resting firmly on his head.

"It happens." He continued with a shrug, not understanding why she was making a big deal about something so small, he had after all just woken up.

"You're a strange kid you know that." His mother replied before removing her hand from his head and heading over to the stove. As those words circled around the teenager's mind, he sort of froze, as if in some sort of trance as an unfamiliar scene played out in his mind. He was so far gone he never even noticed his father entering the room or the yelling which started up only moments later.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Ten minus 11 times by the power of four equals what?" A small brunette child with glasses asked as she pushed her specs up her nose, her hair in two bunches either side of her head. She just started at the blonde boy sitting next to her, waiting in anticipation for his answer._

_"Urrr… five?" he replied with a sheepish grin, earning himself a smack on the arm from the girl dressed in a blue dress and leggings._

_"Would you just concentrate, I'm not tutoring you for the good of my health."_

_"Okay, Okay" The boy cried out in defeat as she grabbed hold of a text book and repetitively hit him with it." Anything you say my Queen." He added before bowing politely at her feet._

_"I think you will find that is your sister." She shot back at him, laughing as he only bent over further, only to practically fall flat on his face."You're a strange kid do you know that?" _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Albuquerque, 11: 20 AM_

"Kelsi Nelson I won't ask you again, now pay attention!" Mrs Coleman, the maths teacher yelled out, causing the brunette to snap out of her day dream and look up at the furious woman, with a confused look on her face. "Now what is the answer?" She continued.

Glancing around the room, the quiet teenager suddenly realised that everyone's eyes were on her. Looking back to her teacher, she couldn't help but gulp as she realised she had no idea what she had been asked, and by the look on the woman's face she had already said it quite a few times.

Hating having the room's attention on her, and not wanting to speak up and ask what the woman had actually said to her, Kelsi shrugged her shoulders slightly and sunk down into her chair as the embarrassment took over.

"Urrr… Five?" She mumbled quietly, her eyes squeezed closed as she said the first answer that came to mind, hoping beyond anything else that she had actually been asked a maths question.

"Wrong!" The woman said almost immediately as the entire class burst out laughing, causing Kelsi's face to flush a violent colour of red as she sunk further and further into her chair. "Now can anyone else tell me what the eighteen multiple of 16 is?"

Cringing as Gabriella and Taylor both put their hands up to answer, Kelsi reluctantly looked to the side where Sharpay was currently sitting, looking even more bored than she was. She couldn't believe it had been ten years since the two of them met, since they had been forced upon each other by their mothers. It wouldn't have been two bad if the blonde was even remotely nice to her, but she did nothing but bark orders even then.

She was the type of person who hated spoilt brats, especially ones like her, only children who got what ever they wanted by fluttering their eyelashes. But since she had no other friends as it was, she just felt like she had to follow her blindly around every corner, defending her when others even mentioned her condition… after all that was no better than what the school bully's had always down to her.

Sharpay, who had by this point noticed the girl staring at her, rolled her eyes before scrunching a piece of paper up and throwing it at her. Staring at the crumpled ball in front of her, Kelsi reached over and opened it up slowly. On one side was the music notes she had given the teenager to look over, with all sorts of annotations saying what she wanted differently and on the other, was Sharpay's pink writing with 'next time say you need the bathroom idiot' written across it.

Smiling half gratefully at the advice, Kelsi pulled her pen from her desk, grabbed a blank piece of music sheet and started writing everything out all over again, determined to get the song exactly how Sharpay wanted it, even if it got her into even more trouble.

By the time the teacher dismissed the class, the teenager was done with what she thought was the perfect audition song. Not even waiting until she was called, the brunette scurried over to Sharpay who was surrounded by her adoring fans and placed the sheet down in front of her.

"I'll be happy to come over after school and help you with getting everything just right." She said instantly as Sharpay glared at her and picked the piece of paper up, looking far from impressed at being interrupted.

"No thanks, I'll have my rehearsal pianist go over it with me." She replied, before blanking the girl completely and going back to her previous task of showing way to much leg and flirting dangerously with a couple of players on the baseball team.

"Oh Sharpay tinsel town called, they want there mask back… opps sorry that's your face." Chad called out as he jumped onto the desk and sat beside Troy and Gabriella, spinning his beloved basketball on his finger as Taylor approached them, rolling her own eyes.

"Real mature and hear I was going to say my neighbour's poodle wanted her little brown puppy's back, until I forgot it was your hair."

The room immediately was filled with Woo's as everyone pointed at Chad and laughed, making noises that the girls could only assume were not coming from actual animals.

"Honestly Sharpay I don't mind…" Kelsi spoke up as each person returned to their previous task of not interacting with their social opposites.

"Look I'm not being your escape goat for your problems with your parents, just face the fact you're going to have to choose between them. Everyone's parents split up eventually, deal with it." Sharpay snapped at her before shaking her head, crossing her legs and returning to flirting with any man with a pulse, ignoring the confused look on the pianists face completely.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Kel don't cry." A thirteen year old blonde boy said softly as he wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled her into a hug._

_"I can't help it, what if they make me choose between them? I love them both, I just couldn't do that." The girl replied as she returned the hug and buried her face in his arms._

_"If they have any common decency in them, they would never do that, to you or your sister!" He said as he began to rub circles on her back, they stayed like that for a good few minutes before another blonde child of around the same age appeared in the room, rolling her eyes dramatically._

_"Everyone's parents split up eventually, deal with it!" She called out causing the boy to turn around and glare at her._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sanfansico 11: 20 AM_

"No they don't Chris, they are meant to be together. Not every couple in the world end up splitting." Wyatt said carefully as he closed his text book at magic school and placed it on the coffee table, before turning around to face his fourteen year old brother.

"You didn't just see them; they have been yelling and breaking things since we left, even worse than they were at breakfast! I'm telling you, they're going to break up." The mopy haired skater boy replied as he took a seat on the arm chair and folded his arms, giving his brother's book on memories a quick confused glance.

"They won't, mum and dad went to hell and back to be together, there not going to give all that up." Wyatt argued back before standing up and walking towards the big stained glass window a sense of de ja vou hitting him like a tone of bricks, the pervious almost premonition hitting him like a tone of bricks, who on earth was that girl?

"But they will though, sooner or later it will just get too hard for them and they will walk away, and I guarantee that our family will be torn in two." Chris replied as he slouched backwards, the pure defeat evident in his voice. "I don't get it they used to be so close, what on earth changed that? I used to think they were untouchable, but it's like their arguing over nothing! I even cast a spell to find out why dad was so angry at mum, but even that came back blank, it's like he doesn't even know the reason. And if that's the case how on earth are they ever going to work anything out?" He continued, his eyes following his brother around the room, almost like he was expecting him to come up with an answer.

"I don't know what to tell you Chris, I don't get it either, I wish I did! It's all just so weird, nothing is making sense to me!" Wyatt replied, shaking his head as he tried to sort his thoughts. "I don't even know what's real any more."

"You're not still thinking a demon ahs messed with your mind are you, cus that's getting really old."

"Are you telling me, that us standing here talking is not weird for you?" Wyatt said after a moment of silence before turning around to face his brother.

"We always talk about everything, so no, it doesn't." Chris replied with a roll of his eyes, before getting to his feet and walking across the library to the towers of books.

"Yeah, I know… but can you honestly remember anything passed the last week we talked about, I've got all these facts which we supposedly discussed, but that's all they feel like to me, facts, like I was told them, but theirs no emotion there, no memory of when they took place… do you get what I mean?" Wyatt asked as he sighed half heartedly, not understanding what even he was trying to say, after all how do you explain something you don't even properly understand or even expect anyone else to understand it.

"Actually I do… asking your advise before, just felt wrong, out of place, like I've never done it before, that can't be right…"

The two brothers just stood there staring at each other, shaking their heads as they turned their attention to the windows, wondering what on earth was going on.

(**a/n) ok hopefully it all makes sense, im not too sure on that but... yeah nearly the end now... thanks for the reveiws**


	28. Fights

**Chapter 31- Turning the world around**

(a/N) sorry for the long delay in this update, but after this one there is only one chapter left and I will hopefully have that up sooner rather than later. I am very surprised that no one picked up on something which I wrote in the previous chapter about Sharpay… now lets see after reading this one if anyone can….

_Sanfansico 11: 24 AM_

"So what are we going to do about it?" Chris asked as the two boys fell into an uncomfortable silence, each one of them just standing in the library, questioning everything that they knew. Their memories of the last couple of days were nothing like the others they had of each other, they were real, they had experienced them. The others just seemed like something they had seen on TV which was funny or serious enough to warrant remembering.

"Well before you came barging in here with your 'mum and dad are splitting up' notion, I was looking though a book on how magic can alter memories." Wyatt replied, walking over to one of the coffee tables and picking up a red hard back, in order to illustrate his point. "It's supposed to be used for altering mortals' memories if they discover the existence of magic…."

Chris just shrugged in response, having used many books from magic school in a different context than which they were originally intended before him self, understanding immediately that what his brother was going to say next was an adaptation of what he had obviously read and not pure fact.

Then again, they lived in a world where fairies were real so facts didn't really mean much to the two witches.

"It says that although certain spells and potions work great in changing what people have seen, or lived though, that they are not always effective, that sometimes, even with the strongest magic, there can be leaks." Wyatt continued as he sat down and flipped though the book until he reached the page he had just been reading.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, his eyebrows raised, his forehead creased in confusion, not really understanding where the sixteen year old was going.

"Well, you know the story mum used to tell us, when that inspector friend of Darrel's found out about them, only she lost her memory?" Wyatt said carefully as he placed the book on the table and looked up at his brother.

"Yeah, even though she forgot what happened they had to be extra careful because mum was told even if memories are erased, people's gut feelings can't be because they aren't controlled by the brain? There not rational thoughts but a person's pure instinct." Chris replied with a role of his eyes, surprising him self slightly at what he actually remembered from one of Piper Halliwells famous stories, which were supposed to hold some sort of life lesson.

"Exactly, her memories were gone but she still held this feeling inside of her, so when certain events, or things were said, it triggered something in her mind. Magic can mask what people remember but it can't completely destroy them because they are a part of who you are." Wyatt said almost instantly as if that somehow explained everything, Chris however still looked at him completely blankly.

"What's that got to do with us?" The fourteen year old said rather loudly, causing the boys to get a stern look from the librarian, who was far from, impressed at the noise levels in her domain.

"Well if someone's used magic to mess with our memories then it would explain how some things just don't seem right. The book says that any emotion inside of someone can be their link to what magic has changed." Wyatt answered, picking up the book once more to scan over what was written inside. "It says that any feeling, like, suspicion, trust, anger, happiness even love can't be altered and as long as that feeling remains, even if magic has erased the memory, then that links someone to what they don't remember."

"Right…." Chris mumbled, his lip curled up slightly showing he didn't have a clue what on earth he had just said. Wyatt rolled his eyes as he realised who he was actually talking to.

"In other words… lets say I was in love with someone, but a spell was cast to make me forget that someone." Wyatt began but was instantly interrupted by the only other witchlighter in the room, who had started to walk back towards him.

"Can this someone be given a name?" he asked. Wyatt instantly shook his head, as smart as Chris was he did find it rather hard to follow things like, examples when names weren't being used. To be honest he had no idea why this was but he supposed it was just something to do with what ever spell had been cased upon them.

"Fine… let's say I was in love with… someone called… I don't know… Kelsi."

"Why Kelsi?" Chris once again interrupted, causing Wyatt to glare at him evilly before shrugging his shoulders, honestly having no idea himself where that name came from, or why it made his heart flutter.

"It's just a name…" he replied before continuing, despite apart of him not really believing that deep down inside him. "Anyway, say I was in love with Kelsi and a spell made me forget her, the spell couldn't erase my feelings for her, which would create a link to the forgotten memory. Now because I had this link, certain things that were said or events which happened could trigger bits of my past with her. And if that happened enough times, it could shatter the illusion which has been created."

Chris nodded in understanding as Wyatt fell silent; continuing to read what was in his hands. He didn't have a clue why, but for some reason the name Kelsi was stuck in his mind. Apart of him felt like Wyatt had mentioned her to him before, yet his brain told him otherwise.

As he studied the look on his brother's face, something just sort of struck him, that name was the first girls name which popped into the twice blessed teenager's head, despite all the girls he was friends with, that was the name which he choose and judging by his expression, Wyatt was just as puzzled as to why that was the only one that came to mind.

"Describe her." Chris said simply, causing Wyatt to turn and stare at his brother with his forehead creased in confusion, it now being his turn to be completely lost.

"What?" He replied almost instantly, wondering what on earth had gotten into the boy, was he seriously asking him to describe someone he had just made up?

"Humour me." Chris continued a blank expression on his face. "Just close your eyes and describe her!"

For a moment, Wyatt remained completely still, just staring at the witchlighter like he had grown two heads. But the boy refused to break eye contact and after a while, Wyatt simply shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes….

"She's short, probably only five foot tall, with the most amazing brown eyes; she's really slim with short wavy hair."

"What colour?" Chris asked, even his voice having no recognisable emotion to it.

"Like an orben, she's really talented too on the piano, she could be in a concert or something, she's smart, like really smart but doesn't seem to show it very often. People don't really notice her because she's so quiet and shy, but when you get to know her she is the most fantastic person you could ever meet." Wyatt said softly, his eyes still closed as he tried to picture this imaginary person, it was almost like he wasn't aware of what he was saying.

"What about her family?" Chris asked, his face now holding an inch of suspicion, his voice completely unsteady.

"Her parents split up when she was thirteen, she has a little sister called honey with the reddest hair you have ever seen, she's the opposite of Kelsi, loud and demanding but so easy to get along with. This one time Kelsi wanted me to go 'trick or treating' with her, because she had to take honey. I turned up at the house and they were dressed as these monsters… and I swear they had both been electrocuted……"

Wyatt's eyes snapped open after that and he turned to face his brother looking more confused than ever. Chris just rubbed his hands together and looked away for a second or two, before getting up and taking a few steps over to his older counterpart.

"I think we just found a link…."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Albuquerque, 11:24 AM_

Walking down the corridor in between class', Kelsi didn't have a clue what to do with her self. She didn't understand why Sharpay always acted like that with her, especially in public. When there weren't other people around she was a semi-decent human being that she occasionally got a long with, hell they even once had a conversation where Sharpay had asked for her opinion.

To some people that may not have seemed like anything major, but to Kelsi it meant the world. Sure she knew if she wasn't Sharpay's lapdog then maybe she would have some friends who would value her like that all the time. But ever since Sharpay had been diagnosed **with Bi-polar**, she felt obligated to hang around with her.

Sharpay trusted her somewhat as well, why else would she confined in her every blue moon about how scared she was of people's reactions to her disorder, that she was so determined not to be picked on because of it, she made it so everyone was too frightened of her to say a word?

It was at times like that, as rare as they were that made Kelsi stick around, knowing that deep down she wasn't a bad person.

Besides for the last god only knows how long she had felt a strange attachment to the Evan's family and when she was there just three days ago, when Sharpay had said it was like something was missing, she could honestly say she knew exactly what she meant.

She also knew the teenage blonde wasn't referring to the play they had been rehearsing at the time. It was again one of those moments where Sharpay said something which sounded like one thing, but meant something entirely different. Like the note before, it sounded critical, like she was insulting her yet again, but deep down Kelsi knew she was offering her advise.

That night, when they were going over the first song, and she had said she felt something was missing, she knew she wasn't talking about the performance as well; it was like something literally wasn't there.

She wished to God she could figure out what on earth it was, wished she could put her finger on what was missing, but no matter how hard she tried her mind came up a complete blank. Speaking of wishing, she also wished that she could find out just why, when ever she saw the back of some blonde boy, with hair so light that it could be used as a reflector, her heart skipped a beat. Why she wanted to run into that very person's arms and why on earth she felt pure disappointment when that person turned around so she could see his face.

Turning the corner, Kelsi headed over to the staircase which went both up and down, deciding to just skip her next lesson entirely.

"Watch it!" the one and only Chad yelled out as she practically bumped into him in her mission to reach the flight of steps. This caused her to jump slightly for she honestly didn't have a clue he was even in front of her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, quickening her pace in the hopes he wouldn't talk to her, unfortunately she had no such luck as he reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"Do you think sorry is good enough? I could have gone flying down those stairs!" He yelled out, indicating to the stairs case which stood only meters away from them. "Then what would have happened huh? I could have broken my arm that would be my baseball and basketball career down the drain! For God sake watch where you're going!"

She didn't know why she said what she did next, but it was almost like there was a little voice in her head telling her for once say what was on her mind.

"Well that wouldn't be a huge loss, Troy is the only basketball player up for a scholarship and as for baseball Ryan could beat you hands down!" She yelled out, quickly regretting her decision to speak out as Chad's face turned from one of annoyance to one of pure anger. As quickly as the anger came, it left again as his facial expression turned to one of confusion as he just stared at her.

"Whose Ryan?" he asked, a brief amount of resignation in his eyes, almost as if apart of him knew all of that statement was true. It was Kelsi's turn to be confused as she creased her own brow having only just realised what she had said.

"I have no idea…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sanfansico 12.15 Pm _

"So whose changed our memories and why?" Wyatt said slowly under his breath as he let the realisation that Kelsi was in fact real sink in. Someone out there had erased her from his mind and had taken the trouble of creating all these false memories for probably more than just him and Chris. "Who would go to all that trouble just so I would forget her, she's not even a witch!"

"I think the question is Wyatt, who on earth has the power to change the charmed children's memories and hell even mum and dad's!" Chris replied as he sat himself down opposite his brother. Seeing the confused look he was now receiving, the fourteen year old decided to elaborate a little. "Well think about it, Dad's beyond pissed at mum for something… yet we don't have a clue what… and neither has he! If who ever it is changed their memories as well, it would make sense, dad's still holding his anger for mum, like your holding your love of Kelsi, yet he doesn't remember what he is angry about…. It must be something big though!"

"I guess that makes sense…" Wyatt replied, shaking his head as he tried to get his mind around everything, it was a lot to take in after all, the realisation that you had no idea what was real and what wasn't, or any way at all to tell the difference between the two.

That's when something hit him, as he thought back to the recent dreams he had been having that always left him feeling like something wasn't quite right, dreams he knew weren't just planted in his head. That something was simply that when you dreamt, it was your sub concusses way of showing you issues you hadn't over come yet, issues he would bet his life on that probably couldn't be resolved by a simple forgetful spell.

So maybe, the dreams he had been having for over a week now, were actually more informative then he first thought, maybe they were his minds way of telling him a part of the truth. All though that in no way enabled any form of relief as he realised what they were about.

"Chris?" he said slowly, unsure of what he was going to say next. " I have to say this so don't get mad….Do you remember the dream I told you about a few days ago, about mum leaving me on a step one night and me getting adopted by a different family?"

Chris nodded, chuckling slightly as he remembered his brother's rather ludicrous, almost nightmares that he had been having since the two of them vanquished the elder Gideon.

"Well what if they weren't just dreams, what if they really are what happened. What if mum really couldn't cope and left me fourteen years ago? What if I grew up with another family?" Wyatt asked as his mind flashed back to some of the faces he expected to see in his mother and father's place and the flashes he had been having of the Kelsi girl.

"Don't be so ridiculous mum would never do that, she loves you." Chris said instantly coming to his mother's defence; he knew about the dreams, but never in a million years would he think they were true, it was impossible. Their mother had been nothing but perfect to the three of them and to think she would just leave one of them, was just not something he had never considered.

"Yeah…I know that, of course I do, but what about that dream I had on Tuesday? Of me standing outside some country club, mum telling me she left me to save us all. What if that's true?" Wyatt argued, folding his arms across his chest and forcing himself to his feet. He knew how hard that would be for Chris to acceptt, hell he wasn't exactly cool with the whole thing himself, yet a part of him also knew it was a very real possibility.

"Okay, for arguments sake lets consider that for one second, if you really think that, then why are you so calm about it, if it was me she had supposedly done that to I would have hit the roof." Chris said letting out a deep stress filled breathe, he really couldn't understand his brother at all, it was like sometimes he didn't even know him…

"How can I be mad though, if I've already accepted it and moved on…" Wyatt replied, then seeing Chris sceptical look, continued. "Even if someone has messed with our memories, if that conversation was real, then I accepted what happened in the past and even if those memories have been changed… my feelings on the matter couldn't have…. If that makes any sense to you?"

Surprisingly Chris nodded, actually understanding where he was coming from. He'd forgiven Mel for her complete embarrassment of him and now, even when they talked about it, he wasn't mad at her. Sure it was a different situation but that didn't change the fact that after truly forgiving someone, you couldn't really take that forgiveness back.

"Ok, so if hypothetically that happened…. Then who on earth would have changed our memories? I don't know about you but to me the only one that really seems real, was when we worked together to vanquish Gideon last week." Chris said after yet enough silence passed between them. Wyatt instantly looked towards the younger witch wondering where he was going with the current train of thought. "So if that's the only memory which isn't completely fake, then maybe that's when we met for the first time… you know if mum hypothetically abandoned you and you were hypothetically raised by another family."

Smirking slightly as his brother put emphases on the hypothetical bits, Wyatt actually nodded in agreement, after all that made sense, it felt real, so maybe that memory was only modified slightly so they weren't surprised about meeting each other, yet still had a real experience.

"Ok, so someone found out we met and wanted everyone to think we grew up together. But why?" Wyatt continued, really not understanding who would want to change so many people's lives the way who ever it was seemed to have. For all that person knew, Kelsi and him could be soul mates who they just ripped apart.

"I have no idea, but you know what's really weird? The fact that we are supposed to remember we vanquished an elder, like its something significant…" Chris spoke out as he grabbed hold of the memories book that still lay on the table, not really expecting answers, but feeling the need to do something which seemed like he was starting to figure things out.

"Well maybe it is…. Gideon was obsessed with power, someone obviously wanted this family to know that the elders do deal with evil amongst their own and not suspect their all like that." Wyatt continued as he wondered over to one of the windows and just stared out at the holographic image which had been produced, his mind filled with questions but having no real answers to any of them.

"But we know most of them are…." Chris almost whispered, his eyes darting up to his brother as he snapped the book shut and threw it to the ground, causing Wyatt to turn and look at him, concern for the change in the witchlighter evident on his face. "Wyatt, what if the elders didn't know you were actually still alive, they are obsessed with power, so they would never allow you to be raised with mortals if they knew! The elders always spy on this family! So what if when we met they found out and didn't like the fact someone with so much power wasn't influenced by them?!"

"They can't change the past, so instead they changed all our memories, so I was." Wyatt continued suddenly realising exactly what the brunet was thinking. Chris nodded vigorously as he glanced up at the ceiling, shaking his heads at the thought of the people he never really liked, messing with their lives. "But we can't prove anything!"

"We don't need to!" Chris said automatically as he began pacing back and forth, a plan already forming in his mind, a menacing grin plastered on his face. "As long as they think we know everything it doesn't matter…"

Wyatt simply nodded, a part of him understanding exactly what the brunet was thinking. Looking up him self they exchanged identical looks of determination before a simple sentence rhythmically left their mouths.

"YOH OLD DUDES!"

(a/n) If any one gets the hint i left which highlights wat i was trying to well make obvous you get a vertial cookie :D give u another hint its to do with sharpay ryan and magic... please review


	29. Choices

**Chapter 32- Allowing that choice**

"Yoh old dudes!" Wyatt and Chris yelled out at the exact same time, determined that they were going to get their memories fixed. They weren't really thinking about what it meant for them as a family, but were simply going on the belief that their memories were their own and were not to be played with.

"I know you can hear us so get your ass' down here right now!" Chris added after they got absolutely no response, not even a jingle. They waited in silence for a moment, yet when it became obvious they were not going to reply, the two boys looked at each other and shook their heads, coming to a wordless understanding.

"We know!" They both shouted out, causing the librarian to storm around the corner, her hands placed firmly on her hips as she brought a finger to her mouth, indicating for them to be quiet before storming of once again. They both ignored her however as they looked upwards and opened their mouths to continue. "We know what you did, how you made us forget! So get your interfering butts down here or you will regret it!"

Unexpectedly there was no response, this really caused Wyatt's blood to start boiling over as the pure anger at what they had took away from both him and everyone else began to take control. Stepping forward slightly, he indicated to Chris to let him handle it, before he focused his mind entirely on the heavens.

"Ignore me and Chris all you want but that won't change a damm thing! You and all your greater good crap can go to hell! You can't temper with people's lives like this and I'll be dammed if im gunna let you fucking get away with it!" Pausing for a second to take a breath as Chris gave the returning librarian a 'butt out if you know what's good for you' glare he took a step towards the seats and continued his rant.

"Every single one of you can be my witness to this! If you wont come down ad fucking talk to me then I will make you. You're so worried about my magic and it not being under your control, that you actually change my life, change my families lives then you can fuck it. If you're that worried then you can have it, because either way I'm not fighting anymore! You hear me? I'm done with this! Passive my ass, your more evil than the whole underworld put together!"

Taking yet another pause he glanced at Chris with a soft smile before changing his tone from anger to a harsh serious whisper.

"I don't know why you messed with our memories and the truth is I don't care but im pretty sure most of the magical population will" If you don't come down here and fix this then Chris and I along with every one of our family once we tell them what you have done, will spend the rest of our lives turning all of humanity against you. You won't have one person who is even willing to fight for you left, and that my friend is a promise!"

His voice was so full of venom it sounded almost as evil as the sources himself, in fact it would have put him to shame. Yet Chris saw something in the boy's eyes that showed a clear difference between him and the source, he was making threats for the right reasons.

As Chris clenched his fists together and went to stand next to his brother, a bright blue set of orbs appeared in front of them both, revealing to them the same elder which caused all the trouble.

"Erase what you have done!" Chris shouted immediately, yet in a surprisingly calm voice. A teenager can only get to a certain stage before their anger at someone for interfering in their lives one to many times, turns to complete hatred, and that is exactly what had happened. The elders as far as Chris was concerned had over stepped the mark completely and the fact that this one looked so guilty and shocked at being caught proved, what up until now was just their suspensions, correct.

"No!" the elder said simply looking at the two boys directly. "I'm sorry but, Wyatt, you are a Halliwell and your destiny is focused on you being a Halliwell." The elder said simply, his face still holding a trace of concern at whether those threats were to be carried out, he after all didn't know anything about the twice blessed. In fact no one really knew much about him or where his beliefs in magic stood.

"I don't care." Wyatt stated simply as he put his arm on Chris shoulder and pulled him back, already sensing what the kid was planning on doing. He was determined that the elder wouldn't use their anger against them, determined that they would get their point across with out resorting to physical violence.

"You may not, but we do, we are not changing our minds on this one our decision remains exactly how it stands! Your life will remain exactly how it is now."

"I don't give a rats ass what you have decided, this is wrong, what you have done is wrong and you are going to reverse it!" Wyatt said his tone turning to one of calmness, he was far from calm, yet knew that by yelling he would prove the elder that he wasn't mature enough to know what he was talking about and he certainly didn't want that. By appearing calm and keeping his voice calm he could just sense that it was unnerving the older man. He expected un rational anger and he wasn't going to get it.

"No we are not and no amount of threats will change that." Joan replied, his eyes locked on the two son's that quiet frankly shouldn't have been allowed to be born in the first place.

"These aren't threats. You do realise no matter what you do, we will never help you again, whether Wyatt remains in our house or not?" Chris said slowly, giving the elder a very questionable look.

"You will, because we will simply erase you memory of this too, I don't know how you found out but it won't happen again!" The elder replied, smirking slightly, 'knowing' he had caught them out.

"Oh it will because your spell didn't work, we remember everything that really happened" Chris continued, in a voice in which even Wyatt was unsure whether to believe. "Wyatt remembers them all, from mum leaving him on that door step to Kelsi!" he completely buffed, hoping that those simple words would convince the man they really did remember it all when in fact they knew every little about their true past.

The elder visibly paled at that, which caused the brothers to grin as they realised he had defiantly not been expecting them to say that.

"Your magic doesn't work on us old man!" Wyatt snarled his eyes darkening, yet his voice remained completely level. "It never will so change everything back to the way it was, because if you don't we will find away to do it ourselves so please just save us all the trouble."

"They will never accept you, you do realise that? The Evan's? your friends? No one will accept you for who you are. But they will here, isn't that what you always wanted? To be accepted by everyone. This way you get that wish and know what its like to be a witch"

"I know what it is to be a witch, I've always been a witch, living here won't change and I don't know, maybe they wont accept me, maybe your right, but I've accepted myself and that's all that really matters. I know who I am, where I came from and I have simply accepted it all so there's not much any one can say to change that. I'm a Halliwell by blood and nature but im not Wyatt. My destiny is exactly that, mine and how I choose to forfill that is my decision to make, not yours! Sure I will fight evil, but I do that anyway, in a country which doesn't have the all powerful charmed ones to protect it!"

The elder just looked at the twice blessed for a moment before shrugging in response. Honestly not believing what had come out of the sixteen years olds mouth and how grounded he really seemed to be.

Neither Chris, nor Wyatt said a word after that; they just stared at the elder, faces covered in determination. Eventually the elder nodded in defeat and without saying a word he raised his hands and allowed a white light to invoke them both.

"For everyone's sakes Ryan I really hope you know wat you're doing…." He mumbled before the light filled the whole room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blinking repetitively as a blinding light shone though the room, Ryan Evans shook his head as he tried to clear his vision. Looking around he saw the confused faces of Chad, Gabriella, Kelsi, Vance, Hannah, Sharpay and even Piper, especially as Chris suddenly appeared by his side.

The two brothers glanced at each other before turning their heads to the elder, who was standing at the corner of the room, his arms folded.

"I hope you two have made the right decision I really do." He said simply, ignoring the looks every other member of the room was giving him. One second as far as they were aware he was talking about changing everyone's lives, then there was a flash of light and everything remained the same, except for the presence of the younger Halliwell.

"We have!" They both replied after sharing an identical look, their real memories now overpowering the fake ones, yet allowing them to remember what had taken place.

"You both could have had so much extra power, so much strength and better life, you could have grown up with each other if you had just…"

"… Lived a complete lie!. This is how things were meant to be Joan, we know that know, it may not be prefect but this is how Ryan's and even mine was supposed to go." Chris interrupted not wanting to even hear the end of that sentence.

"Absolute power corrupts…absolutely… I don't want to extend my powers thank you very much, I'm happy with how they are!" Wyatt added as he folded his arms simultaneously with Chris, ignoring the looks everyone was giving them completely.

"Fine, I will leave you in peace for now, but this isn't over, the magical world needs the whole Halliwell family together in order to keep evil at bay, sooner or later Ryan you will need to return to the place you were born!" With that said the elder took one last glance around the room, before shaking his head and orbing out, leaving a very confused group of people behind.

"Umm ok? Ryan? Chris? Is one of you going to explain what just happened?" Kelsi said as soon as the bright blue orbs had vanished completely. The two brothers glanced at each other, then over to the brunette and laughed as Ryan walked forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a looong story!" Chris said simply as he headed over to his mother and rested an arm on her shoulder., laughing at the confused look he was receiving from all seven people.

**(a/n) ok so there really is just one more update to go and thats it, after a year this story will finally be complete! If you dont know... the thing that no one seemed to notice before was that even when the elders removed Ryan from Sharpay's life... she still ended up with bi-polar so maybe just maybe it wasn't Ryan that caused it... just triggered it a few years ealier...**

**I'm also very sad, three reveiws for the last chapter... and that was it :( come on guys its one little button! press it if u want the final chapter**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**One month later….**

It had been exactly one month since the incident with the elders and just like the man had said, both Ryan and Chris retained the memories of how their life could have turned out if Piper had never left Wyatt that day.

But to be perfectly honest that didn't bother them at all, they both accepted that that life was never meant to be and even though it occasionally still hurt Ryan when he met up with his biological family, he could honestly say he no longer cared. He was actually happy with how everything had turned out and what's more the elders hadn't made any contact with them since.

"Hey!" Ryan called out as he spotted Kelsi sitting on a bench in the middle of east high park. She instantly gave him a small wave in response but didn't say a word as she tucked her curly hair behind her ears and adjusted her light blue hat.

The witch frowned slightly wondering instantly just what was bothering his best friend. As he approached her, it became obvious that she had been crying for her eyes were bright red, with tear stained cheeks.

"What's up?" He asked instantly as he took a seat beside her. She didn't respond however, instead she just wrapped her arms around his neck and burst into tears. "Kel, what one earth is the matter? What happened?" He asked softly as he wrapped his own arms around her and began to draw small circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"He's back!" She replied though her tears as she buried her head in his shoulders.

Realisation instantly dawned on the blond as his mind wondered back to the last time she was so upset, the day her father had returned, determined to fight for custody of the two nelson girls, three years ago now.

"What does he want?" He eventually asked after Kelsi pulled away, his attention completely focused on the teenager in front of him.

"My Sister! He said he's taking mum to court, he wants sole custody of her."

"That's not going to happen!" he replied instantly as he grabbed hold of her hands in an attempt to reassure her that what he was saying was true.

"You don't know that!" Kelsi replied as she wiped at her eyes to try and get rid of the tears.

"Oh yes I do. No judge in the country will award that drunk custody of a seven year old, no matter how much he claims he changed." Ryan replied as he put his arms round her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"You think?" She asked as she rubbed at her arm and glanced up at her friend.

"I know so, besides I could always use a little hucus pocus to make damm sure he stays away!" Ryan continued with a grin, which caused Kelsi to give a genuine smile as well as a small barley audible giggle.

"Isn't that personal gain?" She asked with a sort of smug look on her face, causing Ryan to poke his tongue out at her.

"I don't care if it is, he doesn't deserve Honey, so even if it is against the rules I will make sure he changes his mind one way or another…"

"Promise?" She asked slowly as she glanced up and stared into his eyes.

"Here's my promise."

With that he leant forward and placed a small kiss on Kelsi's lips. The brunette looked completely shell shocked and for a second she pulled away. Ryan instantly began to wonder if he had done the right thing; however her expression soon turned to a large grin as she leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, only this time it wasn't to cry.

As their lips met once again, it was almost like sparks were literally flying every where, like the two of them were merged as one.

"Oi love birds!" Chad called out as he approached the duo, causing the two teenagers to pull apart and look in front of them, to where Chad, Gabriella, Taylor and troy stood smirking at finally catching them in the act. "Break it up or we'll miss the movie!"

"Shut it Chad!" Kelsi replied with a sheepish grin. "Besides me and Ryan could do this for the next ten minutes and still beat you over there." She continued before sticking her own tongue out and leaning into Ryan slightly.

Chad just shrugged, knowing full well she was referring to him orbing there. Ever since about a week after the elder incident everyone became a lot more comfortable with magic being about.

"Whilst I'm sure that's true, we still better go!" Troy replied as he wrapped his own arms around Gabriella's waist. Everything had eventually worked itself out between them after Troy had apologised for being a jerk after a gentle nudge from Ryan. Somehow, although no one really knew quite how, Troy and Taylor had discovered that the blond had powers yet neither of them were to bothered by it. Although Taylor had tried to work out how his magic worked and what made him tick using her science skills. In fact for about a week she had basically treated him like her own personal project.

"Yeah I guess we had!"Ryan replied with a smirk as he got to his feet then pulled Kelsi to hers.

"How's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked as the six of them began to walk though the gardens.

"Better, she's gone to Paris for the weekend shopping with my mum, she apparently needs a new wardrobe before the next school musical." He replied with a laugh, causing the whole group to roll their eyes.

"God it ahs been one hell of a summer hasn't it?" Chad said as they wondered onto the road, thinking back to everything which had happened.

"You can say that again!" Ryan responded instantly as he ran a hand though his hair.

"I can't believe we are seniors!" Taylor explained as she took a deep breath, causing Troy to turn to look at her.

"Scary huh?" He said with a grin as the others all nodded in response.

"What about Piper and that lot? Are they still moving here?" Gabriella asked as they all came to a stop at the traffic lights, causing Ryan to divert his attention a way from Kelsi and over to the einsteinet.

"Yeah Chris is starting school here next month and there moving here when Piper opens her new business." Ryan replied with a shrug but everyone noticed the small smile on his face as he said that.

"You all getting along okay then?" Chad asked turning his attention away from the road and over to his friend who nodded in response. "Well that's good, what about the whole, you have to return to the Halliwells think that the old guy was talking about?"

"I love my family and they are my family so I'll be staying where I am for the foreseeable future, but the Halliwell's have already said im welcome any time, so it's sort of like having two homes." He replied, causing Chad to laugh as he stepped out backwards into the road.

"Chad!" Troy yelled out instantly as he noticed the red car coming down the road, clearly having no intention of slowing down but with Chad having no real time to get out of the way.

Shooting his hand out Ryan used his telekinesis to make Chad go flying forward and away from the car. The vehicle just went flying past not even bothering to stop as Chad went crashing to the ground.

"You okay?" Taylor yelled out as they all rushed forward and tried to help Chad to his feet.

"Sorry."Chad said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before looking over to Ryan and mouthing a thank you.

Ryan just shook his head in amusement before they all walked of towards the movie theatre.

Stopping for a moment behind the group, Ryan grinned as he watched his friends joke about with each other. At the beginning of the summer he never even imagined he would be part of something like that, especially when people learnt who he was. Everything was just so different know and truth be told, despite the complications he couldn't be happier.

"Ryan! Come on!" Troy yelled out as he noticed the blond had dropped behind, grinning like an idiot he dashed after them and ducked as Chad jumped forward and put his arm over his shoulder.

"We are so teaching you to play B ball later!"

**(a/n) so there you go there is the last chapter. Go on then for one last time please review**

**I would also like to thank everyone who stuck with this story becuase lets face it it took a while to complete :D Just over a year to be presis, im actually quite surprised i managed to finish it. I hope this chapter has tied everything up but if you have any questions at all feel free to ask and i will previde an answer... even what colour hat ryan was wearing or sumat, i dont mind lol**


End file.
